Flames of Darkness
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: Blaze, once the Princess of the Flame Kingdom, is framed for the untimely death of her own parents as her parent's advisor, Vulgar takes over and banishes her and her guard. Despite this a team of unlikely heroes, the heirs of the rightful thrones have risen and called upon her aid to claim what is rightfully theirs. SHADXBLAZE CURRENTLY UNDERGOING REVISION.
1. Flames of Death

Chapter 1- The Flames of Death

"Mommy! Daddy!" I called, running through the elegant corridors of what used to be our palace, my home. The gold curtains that had our family's mark were going up in flames, the heat didn't bother me, neither did the smoke. But I was young then, five years old tops.

"Get out of the palace Blaze!" I heard a muffled cry from somewhere. Everything was on fire, the thrones with the purple velvet, the tile int he ballroom that also held the mark of our family. The tables, the chairs, the windows even. The ceilings and walls were begging to fall apart, burnt off and scorched.

"Mommy?" I screamed, running up the staircase. My dress, a lavander grown with long sleeves, was slightly charred, as was my lilac and partially white fur. My golden eyes wide as I ran that day. I was getting tired, but I kept running. I had to see if they were alright.

Guards,Maids,Cooks and other servants were rushing past me, their clothes aflame, screaming.

"Fire! Fire! Someone call 911!" They would scream, but I pushed my way past them. Where was the danger? Why was everyone else so affected by it, but not me?

I turned down the narrow hallway running as fast as my legs could carry me. I screamed as burning boards that was the ceiling fell in front of me. I jumped, my claws grasping the edges I pulled myself up. I could hardly see past the flames, but I continued anyway. Once I was out of the hallway I ran towards the farthest room in the palace, way up by the tower next to my room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I called.

"Blaze, run! Get out of here now!" My father's voice called from their room. Then in the doorway appeared my mother, a scarlet cat. I always thought she was the prettiest woman in our kingdom, she was tall, and had blazing orange eyes, in the center of her forehead was a green gem, and her orange gown was burnt now, some of it on fire even.

I ran to her, hugging her legs and crying by her side. And even though I knew she was in trouble, she smiled.

"Blaze...My daughter." She said before coughing, she grabbed the doorway for support.

"Mommy whats wrong? Where's Daddy?" I asked, hot tears streaming down my face.

"The palace is on fire Blaze, Daddy...hes...fine." She coughed again.

"Why is it not hurting me Mommy?" I asked, despite the danger. "Because my dear, you are very special. You were always special." She said, running her fingers through my fur.

"You have to go now Blaze, hurry." She coughed multiple times. "No! You have to come with me Mommy!" I said, pulling on her arm. I saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Blaze, I can't. I'll never make it out in time." She insisted. I was bawling now, digging my claws in the fabric of her gown.

"Hush. Vincent will get you out of here. Remember Blaze, remember that I always loved you, so did your father. And that you will always be our daughter..." She coughed and put something in my hand. My paw curled around it.

"Mommy..." I said. I climbed over to her and hugged her, she kissed my forehead. And picked me up, handing me to Vincent, our guard.

"My lady! You must go now, there isn't much time." Vincent said, taking me away, but she shook her head. "Not enough time for me, now go Vincent, that's an order." She said, authority taking over her voice.

Vincent opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He gave a bow, "Its...been a pleasure to be your gaurd." He said, turning to leave, once I realized my mother would not be accompanying us I turned in Vincents grip to face her.

"Mommy!" I shouted, fresh tears pooling over my eyes like a waterfall, my ears pressed against my head in sadness.

She smiled, " I love you, Blaze." She said, her voice hoarse from smoke, and even though it was barely a whisper as she closed her eyes, it rang out to me like a bell.

Once I had figured out she could no longer hear me, and would remain there. I buried myself in Vincent's arms, sobbing. "I love you too Mommy." I whispered as Vincent carried me away.

As Vincent arrived outside of the castle, I realized what had happened. The entire castle, charred with ash, had burnt to the ground. Nothing was left afterwards, the ground was burnt, smoke and ash still filled the air, soot layered the ground. Everyone was fine, everyone except my parents...

"Mommy...Daddy..." I sniffled. People were rushing around us even so, some with water, others evacuating the area. There I was, allowing myself to run away from my problems...something I shall never do again.

As Vincent ran away from the scene, I opened my paw. And there it was, my mother's favorite necklace, the one that has been pasted down from generation to generation. It was a gold chain with a large orange stone in the center, the inside was engraved in the shape of a flame, the same engraving that was on my tiara, which was small, golden with orange gems in it, in the center was this very same marking.

The symbol of my kindgom, the only things I have left from that disasterous day.

The only thing I didn't know, was that I was the one that caused the flames that killed my parents and my kingdom.

And it will haunt me forever...


	2. Containing the Flames

Chapter 2- Containing the Flames

_I remember...I remember the smell of the smoke and ashes, I remember the sights of people sobbing or screaming in terror, I remember the fact that I was the one who set that fire all those years ago._

_Because my gift was not a thing of beauty or something that could be used for the good of people, my gift only brought suffering and misery, destruction and demolition, my gift was a curse._

_And I couldn't control it._

_I remember after the castle had stopped burning afterwards, how they carried out my parents charred and scorched bodies, how I realized they would no longer walk this earth with me. I remember digging through the ashes and finding things that had belonged to me and my parents._

_I remember people yelling._

_"Take that girl away! I order it!" I remembered the Council yelling at Vincent._

_"But Sire, she is the Princess, this Kingdoms last of the royal bloodline, you cannot banish her, she is merely a child!" Vincent yelled._

_"No, she is a menace and she only brings destruction! It is best if she leaves!" He would yell back._

_"It wasn't her fault! She can't control it no better than you or I!" Vincent would protest. Then I heard a scream as Vincent clutched his face in pain, blood spilling down his face._

_"How dare you defy me!" The Council leader shouted. "Take them away, both of them, somewhere were they can't hurt anyone ever again." He ordered, turning to the guards, the guards that used to protect me and my family...The guards that used to work with Vincent. I felt tears spilling down my face as they grabbed me, I squirmed and struggled and kicked. But they're grip was too strong._

_"Let me go!" I shouted, clawing and biting. One of them smacked me across my cheek. "Shut up you brat." He yelled._

_Then the last thing I remember was his grip loosening, I fell to the ground, he staggered backwards, screaming. I looked up, terrified, I rose and backed away. For that man was in pain, the worst kind, he was on fire. The flames scorching through his armour._

_I didn't want to watch anymore, I turned and ran, but more people picked me up this time, now they were wearing thick inflammable clothes. They hurled me into a cell looking thing, along with Vincent. And the only thing I had with me was the necklace my mother had given me, my tiara, and Vincent._

_My people, the people I used to love, and they used to love me, always hugging and greeting me with kind smiles, even the guards, now they were my enemies, the people who ripped me away from my life I used to know. The people who took my mother and father away from me, when they should've been trying to help them._

I woke from another nightmare, as I commonly had. I felt my cheek, as I usually did, but no swelling, no hand mark was on my face. I touched my clothes, unscratched and not scorched.

Just a dream...

I opened my hazel eyes, though to me they looked golden. I rose from my bed, and made my bedding. I was drenched with sweat, and though the dream wasn't real, I swear I could still smell the smoke.

I walked over to my bathroom, and turned on the shower water, all the way hot, no regular person could stand the heat, but I could. I hated cold things.

I washed out my fur, once I was done showering, I turned the water off and stepped out, shaking out the wetness from my hair, making it poof up all over. I sighed, and began brushing it down.

Just another day as Blaze the cat. I wrapped a towel around my body, and walked into my closet. Mostly everything I wore was purple, I guess I always like that color. Today I was wearing blue jeans, with slight rips in them, and a v-neck lavender's t-shirt with a black tank top underneath.

I slipped on my black sort of dressy flats. I clipped on my mother's orange necklace, rubbing the gem slightly. It always filled me with warmth.

_"Our symbol is fire Blaze." I remember my mother telling me as we walked down the corridor, in it was filled with many pictures of a couple, of many different species, in many different clothes, but they always wore the necklace I was wearing now. It all lead down to the picture of my mother and father._

_"It is very powerful it is also a thing of beauty. But you have to be careful with it, or the fire will go out." She would tell me._

_"Don't worry mommy, I won't let the fire go out." I would say. She would smile, she always had a lovely smile, it would always make me smile and fill me with warmth, like the fire from the fireplace._

_"I know you won't Blaze." She said. "And do you see this necklace," She said, holding it up for me. I nodded. "Someday, you shall also wear this necklace, when mommy and daddy are to old to rule the Kingdom." She said._

_"Really?" I had said, my hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes, this necklace is special, for thousands of years it had been in our family." She continued._

_"It carries the warmth of a thousand heirs to this kingdom with it, because when a royal dies, it is believed that their soul will live on in this necklace, giving wisdom and strength to the next heir who wears it." She said._

_"Will you go to the fire mommy?" I asked. "Yes, and when you wear this necklace, I shall always be with you, and the heirs before us as well." She answered._

_"Even your mommy?" I asked. She giggled. "Yes, even my mommy."_

_"I'll take good care of you mommy!" I exclaimed. "I know you will sweetie." She said, laughing her elegant, beautiful laugh._

I smiled weakly at the memory, it filled me with happiness. But then I would always remember that she was no longer with me anymore, and it would make me sad. But I could feel her, in the necklace, the familiar warmth of her touch, the sound of her laughter, sometimes I could swear she was the little voice in my head, giving me advice.

"I miss you..." I whispered, hoping maybe, if she was in that necklace, she would come out and be with me again. But nothing ever happened.

I stepped out of my closet, grabbing my maroon hair-tie I pulled my hair into my usual ponytail. I sniffed the air, Bacon.

I walked downstairs, the room filled with the warmth and light of the sun. I looked over and saw Vincent, wearing an apron, and the sizzle of the bacon cooking followed.

Vincent was a tiger. He is like my new father, he is always taking care of me, and protecting me.

He turned to me, his green eyes locking onto me. I smiled a little bit, lately it seemed harder and harder for me to smile, but Vincent kept trying anyways. After all I was fifteen.

I pulled me into a hug. My fur feeling the scar from the claw mark of my nightmares. He was a golden color, with black striped as most tigers did, and white underbelly, face and paws.

"Hows my best girl?" He asked. "Fine." I said quietly.

"Bad dream?" He knew me so well. I paused, and didn't look at him. "Yeah." I answered. "I'm sorry Blaze, I wish I could just take all those memories away." He comforted, but I knew he had nightmares too, only I didn't comfort him.

"It's...fine." I said. He looked down. "Made you breakfast." He said, changing the subject.

"Thanks." I replied. As he slide a whole plate of ham, bacon and eggs towards me, along with a huge glass of milk.

"All mainly meat and milk, your favorite." He said, smirking. "Extra hot?" I teased. "Extra hot." He promised.

As I ate I sat and watched the news, same old same old, usually some sort of robbery or crime they would report, and the weather and whatnot. Blah blah blah.

Once I finished everything, I wiped my face clean and washed the dishes. Vincent took off his apron, revealing what he usually wore, a plain t-shirt and some sort of basketball shorts along with his sneakers. He looked me in the eye, and I knew he knew my problems, he was a physcic or anything, just wise.

"Blaze, you've got to stop blaming yourself for what happened, that was like eleven years ago." He said. I said nothing.

"And we moved to Metropolis, I know its not the same, but you could at least try to get out and do something, make some friends, meet a guy. Things will get better." He preached.

I felt myself smiling over his suggestion. "You know I can't do that." I said. "Why? 'Cause your afraid you'll burn everything to the ground? Blaze, you haven't set anything on fire since then." He argued.

"Don't test me." I warned. He sighed. "Yeah, I know." He said. "You could practice, you could get complete control over your abilities, no harm done." He suggested.

I sighed, wiping my hands dry. "Something will go wrong." I insisted. "You can't be sure of that Blaze. You're just afriad." He said.

_'Yeah, afraid of hurting the people I love again, and destroying everything, and maybe if I'm lucky I'll get us banished from this world too!' I thought_,

I shook my head and ran up the stairs. On the way up I heard Vincent's call. "Come on now Blaze, you know I didn't mean it that way!" He shouted.

_'I know, but thats how I meant it.' _I thought as I sat myself on the chair of my room.

Vincent means well, but I think he gets really worried about me, since...well, you know, I've kinda been shutting myself out to the world. Not letting other people interfere. And I've only been getting worse. Lately, I won't even go outside. And I refuse to talk to people unless completely nessecary. The only times I go out know is for groceries, clothes, etc. Nothing more. I'm even home schooled.

Because I was dangerous, I looked out my window from my room, since we were now banished from my home kingdom, and or planet, we had found this other tiny small planey, that could probably double as a moon for some other planet.

Anyway, it was small, but it held oxygen and water, I even found seeds from crops to grown our own food. They're was a small tree-patch that we'd discovered, and used it for wood for fire to keep us warm, though we used most of it to build us this house. Now to worry though, we always planted more. They're were even some wild creatures here, which I had learned to kill, skin, and cook. I used my fire powers for cooking, since they're wasn't exactly propane here, but I couldn't kill things with it, it would burn everything else to the ground.

So I learned to throw knives, quite accurately if I do say so myself. And Vincent, well being an ex-guard, he is trained exceptionally well with spears and swords and shields.

But I miss home...Sure it is...somewhat nice here, peace and quiet and all, nature.

But it is also very,very lonely. I miss my parents hugging me just because. I missed my father too, he was such a wise person, he showed me what plants were edible and not edible, and which animals served purposes in this world, making it better, so don't kill it he would say, and by the time I was to live here with Vincent, I had mastered all of them.

Even now I can still here his voice sometimes when I am scouting for food...

_(Flashback)_

_"What about this one daddy? Can I eat this one?" I'd ask, since Daddy had been so busy for about a week now, he'd promise to take me out for the entire day._

_I crouched near the small plant, it was not the prettiest plant I had seen, but since I was so little, I found beauty in it anyway. It was a small little plant, with jagged leaves and one steam, and at the top of that stem was a cluster of yellow. _

_"Yep, that there is a Dandelion, not one of the most delicious plants ever, but still edible." He had said, coming up behind me. He was a cobalt cat, tall and somewhat powerful as I'd always imagined._

_Without hesitating I plucked the plant from the earth, taking a bite of its stem and most of its flower on top. I chewed, but soon a look of distaste crossed my face as I realized this tasted terrible. I spit it out, eventually._

_"Ewww, I don't like Dandelions!" I had exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard my fathers laugh, a proud, deep laugh. He ruffled my hair and walked ahead of me._

_"Blaze, come look at this." He said in a whisper. I quickly followed, peering over him to see what he wanted me too see._

_There I saw it the most beautiful bird I had ever seen, well to me anyway, to other people I have been told they are a danger to all._

_"Is that a Falcon daddy?" I asked quietly, not wishing it to be startled off. "Yes, very good Blaze." He said, his eyes shining with pride._

_"It is an important bird Blaze, a skilled hunter of the skies," He had told me. I watched as it opened its beak and let out a loud screech._

_"They are quite powerful you see. They will kill anything, but if someone were to tame one, it would be a powerful ally." He said. I watched as it swooped down from its branch atop its high tree. It folded its mighty wings, dropping rapidly, I watched its claws open, bearing its powerful talons. It swooped and caught something in them, before rising back into its tree, presuming eating the creature it had abducted._

_"What is it eating?" I asked. "A dead mouse, they are also useful, they only eat things already dead, never harming others that have yet to live." He said._

_"Can I have a falcon daddy?" I asked. "Out of every bird in the country I have shown you, you choose the most dangerous..." He muttered. "But yes, someday, if you're lucky." He answered finally._

_"Blaze, my Blaze, you aren't afraid of anything are you." He said mainly to himself. "You do not fear Blaze, you take that dangerous thing, and turn it into a thing of beauty..." _

That...was the last time I had been out in the wild with my father...I heard a sharp noise, like a screech cut through the air, and I knew it was a falcon, I hear them often, in my mind and in reality.

I want one...still, after all these years I had not viewed them as any threat to anyone. Only as a powerful ally.

It was nearing dark, the sun was setting, casting rays of orange, pink, and yellow across the sky.

I ventured downstairs again, seeing Vincent sipping from a mug of coffee as he watched tv.

I smiled, something I rarely let myself do nowdays. I was tired already.

"Hey kiddo." He called from he spot on the couch. "Hello." I said, stifling a yawn.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I would think so, you haven't gotten much sleep since...well you know." He said.

_'Since mother and father died, since they nightmares keep haunting me.'_ I thought, I knew that is what he wanted to say, one or the other.

Both have caused me to sleep less and less...

"Well, goodnight kid." He said, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him, taking in his scent. I hadn't realized how...lucky I was to have Vincent here with me, or I would be even more lonely.

Because he was my friend, almost like my second father or my brother, he was the one who spent time with me when my parents could not, the one who would push me on the swings, taught me to ride a bicycle, stayed by my side when I was sick, reading out of all my favorite books, even doing the voices I'd liked so much. Out of everyone in my life I have loved only three people, My mother, my father, and Vincent. I was sure of that, and now Vincent was the only one left. I couldn't loose him as well.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. I cleared my throat. "Yeah...I'm fine." I said.

"Well, alright. Goodnight." He said as I held the knob of my door swinging it open. "Night." I said. And just as I was about to shut the door behind me I caught myself.

"Vincent?" I asked, peering out of the doors. He turned. "Yes Blaze?" He asked, I felt myself smile. "Thanks." I said.

A look of confusion crossed his face. "What for?" He asked. "For...everything." I said, yep everything just about summed it up, otherwise I would've had to go down the list of my life.

I shut the door behind me, letting myself fall into my bed, kicking off my shoes, not bothering with my clothes, I fell asleep.


	3. Extinguishing the Flames

Chapter 3- Extinguishing the Flames

"Get her!" I heard a loud voice, and a bunch of banging. "And the Tiger too, no one leaves!"

I groaned in my sleep, shifting and slowly blinking my eyes open, I was very aware of something, happening, something not good.

_'A tiger?' _I thought, I let my mind think on that. _"Vincent! They mean Vincent!" _I jerked myself up, my claws out and ready, I stepped back from the door.

I heard more banging, the sound of breaking glass, a roar. A tiger's roar.

"Vincent!" I called, I covered my mouth. "Don't come down here Blaze! I mean it!" I heard his shout, the desperation in his voice was startling.

"Shut up tiger! Where is the girl?" Another voice shouted, I heard Vincent's muffled reply. "I'll never tell you..."

"Break down the door!" I heard someone command, I backed up, ready claw at anyone who took a step inside the room. But I could feel the temperature of my body increasing, it didn't bother me, but I knew what it meant.

_'Not again...please not again.' _I struggled to maintain the flaming power inside of me. The door beats were getting more rapid now, it splintered and made and awful creaking sound as the wood was blown away.

Suddenly the whole door was blown off its hinges. I rolled out of the way as it crashed into my window, sending glass showering all over me, one larger piece impaled itself in my shoulder. I bit my lip in pain, but pulled out the shard. Now blood was soaking my clothes.

I peered up, and saw men, a bunch of men, wearing a symbol that wasn't of my country, it was two swords crossing one another, the men, who looked strong, wore armour, and I knew they had come for me.

"Get her! And don't let her escape!" The man in front commanded, several men ran towards me, but I picked up a knife, and even though that was my first time throwing a knife, it impaled itself in the kink in its armour, his throat, he fell to his knees, clutching his throat, his mouth moved as if to talk, but more blood surged out of his mouth and throat, making an awful gurgling noise, he pulled the knife free, letting it fall in front of me as his bloodied body fell to the ground in front of me.

"I see you are not the girl you used to be." The other man, who had came from behind me said, he lifted me off the ground, I struggled with his grip, but I raked at his face, making a horrible deep gash that blood was pouring from his cheek where I struck him.

He released me, I landed on my feet and spun to face him, he wiped the blood from his cheek, new anger filling his eyes. He spit, saliva mixed with blood.

"What have you done with Vincent!" I demanded, clutching the bloodied knife from earlier with such force my knuckles ached.

He chuckled, "Vincent.." He spat out his name like it was poison. "Well sweetheart, he is a traitor you know. So are you, and you know what we do with traitors here in the Kingdom of War, or should I say, what used to be Flame." He sneered.

I felt myself gasp. "What do you want with me!" I shouted. He chuckled again. "What every wants with you, to return to your rightful place, a lowly slave to out Kingdom...isn't that what thy mother and father intended when they died." He said sounding innocent.

"No! They would never, I am the rightful heir to the throne!" I said, backing away from him.

"Wrong again, you see my dear, since your mother and father...died." He spat out the last word and I flinched. "A new heir was chosen, and that heir demands the traitors of our Kingdom serve us."

I whimpered, but held my glare at him. "Aww, did you think we were coming back to welcome you?" He asked, several men behind me chuckled, I turned to them, but the other man's voice still talked.

"Did you think everyone still...loved you." He said, sneering. I saw Vincent, he was being held on the ground by several soldiers. Breathing very,very hard, blood stained his shirt, and several marks of fresh wounds were evident on his body. Around him lay bodies of several dead soldiers.

_'Not his blood..._' I thought, that means they couldn't hurt him.

"Blaze! Watch out!" He shouted, a solider kicked him in the ribs. "Vincent..." I breathed, then I was grabbed one guy on each arm, another held my legs, and one other held me in a choke hold. I still had my knife with me, but it was completely useless with all these guys onto me.

I struggled against them, biting and clawing. I could feel the flames taking over my body, the heat was intense, but again it didn't bother me.

"Don't even think about it girl, you're flaming powers will not harm us." The guy that held my neck said. I felt a hard smack to my head, before my world faded into darkness...and the heat that radiated off my body left, leaving only the coldness of dark.

I woke up to the stench of dry earth, I heard the clopping of horses hooves on the pavement.

I blinked my eyes open, the light was very bright, sunlight. I saw the mix of orange and white, black striped fur.

"Vincent..." I breathed, squinting to focus my vision on him. He was knocked out, slumped against the wall. He groaned in his sleep painfully. I moved towards him, despite the pounding in him head and the pain that was all over my body. I felt him, he was breathing, though quite raggedly. His fur was matted from the dry blood.

I wrapped my arms around him and set my head on his shoulder, something I haven't done in years.

"B-Blaze..." He breathed. Taking in a big breath of air, he turned to look at me, his paw, and or hand resting on my cheek.

"Oh Blaze, what happened?" He asked. "I don't know, these guys kidnapped us, and now I don't know where we are." I said.

He stroked my hair, looking around. "Blaze, I think you know where we are." He said.

I turned around , we were in some sort of containment unit, bars around us and a wooden floor below and above us. People everywhere were turning to look, staring, pointing, whispering. I could pick up some of what they were saying.

"Is that _her_?" A person whispered to her friend, they both stood their in shock, pointing and staring, I wanted to scream at them to mind their own business, but my voice could not find me.

"I think so." The other girl said back. They looked worried, "What do you think they'll do to her?"

"Probably make her a slave, you know how traitors are."

_'Traitors, yeah right.' _I thought. _'My mother would have a fit if she was here today.'_

I brought my claws out, and scratched at the bars, making sparks fly everywhere, they people gasped, I cursed under my breath, these bars were sturdier than they looked.

Suddenly the clopping of hooves stopped and two massive arms grabbed me and threw me out of the prison and into the hard pavement, I slid across it, painfully, I could feel my skin being peeled away from my body. I growled and glared at him.

Before I could claw at him, two handcuffs locked into place at my wrists, and Vincent soon joined me.

I struggled against the guy, but he was too strong. So I waited for a good moment to strike, a good looking girl walked by and he smirked and winked at her, she giggled. I spun around, my leg kicking into his skull in the process, he fell to the ground uncousious. A little trick Vincent had taught me soon after we moved into that lowly god forsaken planet of ours. Now I finally understand how useful this is, unlike when I was little and was always questioning him why would we need to knock someone out...

By now the other guards new of my escape, as did the people, who gaped as I ran through the crowd. They parted before me, giving me space to run like I was some kind of virus. I needed to get Vincent, without warning I shot sideways through the crowd, knocking them out of my way, I kicked at Vincent's gaurd, this time getting him in the back of his head, he fell to the floor uncouisous.

"Good shot Blaze, I'm glad my training paid off." Vincent said, though he was weak he still did his best to move.

"What are you waiting for! Get them!" A guard shouted, the people created a dead end around us.

Soon we were surrounded, a sword at both mine and Vincent's throats. "I have to admit Blaze, what a warrior you have become, much different from the small girl that used to pick flowers all day." A voice chuckled. I opened my mouth to snap at him when he spoke again.

"I wouldn't think of pulling that stunt you did earlier, or you and your little guardian both go down." He warned, I struggled against the man who was holding me, despite his warning, and just as I felt his grip weakening I felt a surg of electricity enter my body, coursing through my veins. I screamed for as long as it held me, I could feel the painful jolt searing my fur, since my handcuffs made my hands useless, I fell to the hard pavement on my knees, as if bowing, but they all knew I wasn't, it was the pain.

I breathed hard, and coughed. "Aww, look, she's bowing before me." The voice teased, several guards laughed, probably because if they didn't they'd be executed.

I shakily stood up, coughing up blood on the ground.

"I will never bow down to you." I spat, my body temperature increasing even more, my eyes no doubt where fierce.

"Bah!" He exclaimed, I got one glance at him, he was a crocodile, he was an ugly blue color, and had multiple scars covering his body. He wore a blue cape with the element on it, and armour just like everyone else, and a wicked sword was sheathed at his thigh.

"Everyone bows down to me dear! And you will too, just you wait." He exclaimed, people nodded in unison.

"Sorry, but I won't bow down to a cocky jackass." I said, if my hands were able, they'd be crossed, I glared at him.

I saw his expression flicker to anger before returning. "Much like your mother are you, stubborn and barbaric." He shot back.

"Don't speak about my mother that way! She was a far better ruler than you will ever be!" I spat. I bared my teeth and my temperature was so hot, I could feel the steam of heat trailing from my body, people were backing away, fearing.

"I already am, you see, I have been in control longer than either of your parents, I guess it makes a difference when you don't have children that will burn you to the ground and flee like cowards." He sneered. I stamped my foot, now my body was aflame, it surrounded me. But the King smirked triumphantly, while more and more people were backing up, the floor at me feet was charring, they were lucky that there wasn't anything flammable here...

"Shut up!" I spat, "You no _nothing_!" I shouted. "That was an accident! And I did _not _flee! You banished me!" I hissed, now the flames were growing, gone from covering my body to exploding in and around me.

"Was it?" He sneered. I hissed, my fur standing up and around me.

He chuckled, it was horrible, like listening to evil itself, deep, uncaring and without humor.

"I have a proposition for you my dear." He offered. "I don't need you, or your proposition." I muttered. "Ah ah ah..." He said, wagging a finger in disapprovement.

"But this one will offer great benifits..." He said, in this annoyingly sing-song voice.

"What's in it for me?" I said, knowing this was the only way to move on.

"Well, you will attend our training facility, here in the Kingdom of War, there you will master your abilities, sounds good doesn't it?" He said, but it sounded like I didn't have much of a choice.

"What of Vincent?" I asked, turning to look at him, he waved a hand dismissively.

"I assure you, he will be fine." He said. "But its not him I'm worried about my dear, its you." He said, with fake concern.

"Fine isn't good enough." I hissed. His smile disappeared from his face. "Promise me, _promise_. He has to be taken care of, and I will get to visit him, correct?" I said, not giving him much a choice.

He opened his mouth, and I knew he would discline. "Do it, or I will _not _go to your stupid school." I swore. He closed his mouth. "I see you have also inherited your fathers compromise..." He muttered.

"But as you wish, it shall be done."

"But, you will be under surveillance twenty four seven my dear, so I wouldn't think of escaping." He added. "Also you will be assigned a guard, and you will remain wearing handcuffs for your stay here." He added.

I clenched my teeth, concealing my anger the best I could, but it probably wasn't working. "Anything else you want to add there?" I asked.

"Nope, alright guards, take them away." He said dismissing us, four guards on each of us, they threw water on me, which doused my fire and made me cold, but the heat from my body did not leave, because of this the water evaporated from my body, almost as fast as it had put the fire out.

I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long life...


	4. Shadows of Fire

Chapter 5- Teaching the Fire

I leaned against the cold wall of my cellar that was supposively my new home. But it would never be home to me, I mean sure, it was nice enough, complete with a kitchen with food, a small bathroom with running water, one very small bedroom with a bed and a small closet. And I even had clothes to wear since when they captured me they also resaced my home, my real home, of everything in it.

The bad thing was they took anything potentially dangerous or valueable. But not my family's necklace, which was still hidden beneath my shirt. But the only light supply was candles, and since there was no matches, I had to light them myself, which was quite difficult considering I was still handcuffed.

But I really hated today, more than most days.

My hazel eyes, which by my cat genetics could see in the dark, turned towards the door as a loud knocking noise was made.

I didn't say come in, so they just came in themselves, gaurds.

"Hey! What's up with the lights!" One imeadiantly pointed out, stumbling over. I heard a loud thwack as someone smacked him, and threatened to laugh.

"Dumbass, she a cat! Cat's can see in the dark!" He scolded. "Alright Princess, come out, come out wherever you are!" The second guard called through the darkness.

I smirked triumphantly, but knowing they'd just get me anyway I stepped out startling one of them so much he fell to the ground. I crossed my arms and my eyes narrowed as I looked at him in disapproval.

Once the guard on the floor had scrambled up to his feet, the bigger guard grabbed me by my arms, the others surrounding me. I didn't fight, because I knew it would be useless. I scrunched my eyes shut as the harsh sunlight came in contact with my eyes. In school you had to wear a uniform which was very, very stupid.

Since most of the days here were cold, and most girls felt uncomfortable wearing skirts, we wore black jeans, a white button up shirt, with a black tie, and a blue overcoat with the sign of the kindgom on it, and black sneakers.

I wanted to burn it to the ground, but unfortunatly, I've tried, and appearantly, they now make anti-flammable cloth. I still had on the necklace, but it was secured beneath my shirt, as it has been since I arrived here.

Many people as we passed pointed, and stared, some gasped, and faint whispers could be heard all over, and my ears were picking all of it up, flicking in multiple directions that the sound was coming from.

I had my hair in a high ponytail, like most days, since when it was out it grazed my shoulders, but a few stray locks of hair fell out and framed my face.

We stopped suddenly, and I looked up and saw a teenage hedgehog in front of me, it was obviously male.

He was wearing the same thing I was wearing, but it looked more...teenage on him than it did me. I felt a click and the handcuffs loosen, my eyes flicked in alert and my hands scrambled free. But I only managed to move a step before another guy held me back, I growled as I rubbed my sore wrists, which had indeed bled and where raw and red.

"What out Shadow, this one is tough." One guy warned the teen in front of me. But the darker than night black hedgehog smirked down at me, "Not to worry, I'm sure she won't be much of a problem."

I bared my teeth at him, he was already irking me. He was taller than me, since I was at least five foot six, he was about six foot tall. His eyes were dangerous and hard as they stood out in their crimson color. His fur was black, I noted, with red streaks. He scanned me thoughtfully.

"I'm sure she won't, not many people resist you." The one guard agreed, several others nodded, sure a grown man thinking a teenager could handle a dangerous outlaw like me better then they themselves could? Pathetic.

After a moment of silence the black hedgehog spoke again, causing the guards to stand point again. "Very well guards, we don't want this outlaw to miss her first day of school now do we?" He said dismissivly as the guard pushed me towards him. I growled a spun towards him to lash out at him, but I was restraint by a hand on my shoulder, gripping it almost painfully, and I was shushed by a whisper in my ear.

"Easy tiger, save that for school."

I growled. "I have a name you know!" I pointed out, still glaring at him. "Of course you do, I mean really, I have one as well." He replied, a smirk forming along the lines of his lips.

"I am not unintellingent! Of course I know, and if you were intellegent you would've known that I really wanted you to call me by my name." I spat back.

"I wouldn't talk that way here if I were you Princess." He warned, his eyes glaring at me. I snarled. "And don't call me that! My Kingdom died long ago, and I shall never be 'Princess' to this one."

"That may be so, but you are still of royal blood." He pointed out. "Whatever." I replied. He sighed.

I looked up at the school building, it was solid brick with the symbol of the Kingdom up on top with an engraving below it.

'War High, were everyone is a warrior.'

"So, what are you still doing here?" I asked, turning away from the awful slogan.

His gaze shifted to mine again, "I am your guard, to keep you controlled and maintained." He answered.

"Haven't you're parents ever told you its not safe to play with fire?" I asked, pushing my way through a crowd of people.

He chuckled, his voice was fairly deep, as was his laugh. "Yeah, but I don't like to play it safe." He replied.

"And I might want to warn you that keeping me controlled is quite difficult." I ignored him. "I have my ways." He answered.

I didn't question that, he seemed...a little too...calm for someone dealing with a criminal with power over fire.

He pushed open the doors to the school, causing wind to blow my hair back, as we entered, several people stopped what they were doing to look at me, most whispering to each through the coverage of a sheet of paper, most likely homework.

I wonder if it would be a good Idead to set the papers aflame...

"Don't even think about it." The black hedgehog's voice cut through my thoughts, and my gaze shifted towards him. "I wasn't thinking of doing anything." I lied.

"Yeah right, you were thinking of setting the papers on fire." He answered, my eyes narrowed and a glared. "How'd you know?" I asked.

His gaze shifted forward, "I have my ways." I scanned the hallways, the school smelled knew, in fact, everything smelled knew. The floor was obviously freshly polished, the walls and lockers had a now dried, but new coat of paint, the doors smelled of new wood, and the windows glinted with the shinyness something could only have if new. Everything was mostly gray and blue, the colors of the school.

I cleared my throat as we arrived at the Principals office. "This is so stupid, why am I here anyway?" I asked. " To become what everyone else is here to become, a warrior." He answered, plain and simple.

A warrior, yeah right, like I'd ever serve for this Kingdom.

I was interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. And I realized that I was now seated in the chair across from the Principal, the black hedgehog standing guard at the door.

The principal was obviously an older woman, evident wrinkles shown on her face, and her body was obviously thin and frail looking, but something about this woman seemed, different, and when she spoke I knew why, she was not the frail old lady everyone saw her as, but she spoke as a sturdy, authoritve woman.

"Miss Blaze I pressume?" She continued, I nodded, watching as she fixed her glasses and typed ont he computer, I reconized the being she was a Lynx.

"Very well, Mister Shadow, I pressume you are taking care of this academic as well?" She said, turning to him for comfirmination, so now I was an academic?

"Yes ma'am. I will see to it that nothing goes wrong." He replied, she gave an approving nod before continuing.

"Alright miss, here's your scedule, I trust that Mr. Shadow will show you around." She said dismissively. I rose from my seat, I knew her from somewhere...

As we excited I began talking again. "Who was she?" I asked. "The principal." He responded.

"No, I meant, what's her name." I repeated. He paused before answering, "Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"Because...I-I think I know her...from...somewhere." I said unable to form a straight sentence. He nodded. "Her name is Shonda Doubleclaw." He answered nodding. "She used to work a daycare center back when I was about six."

I nodded, so I must have known her. She did seem, familiar, though...I always remember my babysitter as more...kinder.

We entered a room which I presummed was the cateria, because it smelled of a mix of foods and they're were multiple clean tables all over that smelled of Clorox.

"This is the Cafteria, this is were everyone eats lunch." He confirmed. We walked past a hall and I felt a wave of De sa vu sweep over me as I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Shadow, which I was sure that was his name stopped and turned towards me. "Come Blaze, this is just a hallway." He called, but I wasn't listening, the sense of familiarity was overwhelming, like one of my dreams.

"No...there..." I tried to recall. "There was a door...Yeah...I door, right...there." I said, pointing to the blue curtain that covered the middle of the hallway.

Before Shadow could stop me, I took the curtains and pushed them aside, running over the smooth wood of a door, covered in dust, a door no one wants people to find out about, a door that lays hidden secrets from who knows how long.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Blaze, don't. Nobody is supposed to know about this!" He warned, his voice growing harsher and harsher with every move I made.

"Please, I knew about this door long before anyone else." I commented, knowing it was true.

I pushed open the doors, which as I recalled were much harder to push open when I was younger.

A familar scent hit me, along with the smell of dust, mold and rotting furniture.

I stepped inside, as did Shadow. And the door shut behind us with a click.

I envisioned eveything as I had remembered, the floors, instead of being dust covered, where polished until you could see you're reflection in it, the curtains, their rich purple color were once long and heavy velvet cloth, now eaten away by moths.

The furniture once polished and new, now was rotting away and dull.

I took ina deep breath, there was no light in here, but I could see. But Shadow could not, so I outstretched my palm, making a cup shape, I watched as a small flickering flame danced in my hand, warming my body more and illuminating the dark space.

I breathed in and out slowly, the memories flooded my head, and I threatened to fall as my legs grew weak and my mind blurry. But I walked over towards a small metal cage, stray feathers lay inside.

"This...This was my fathers." I remembers, feeling one of the feathers. "His first falcon he ever got was in this cage, Peck." I recalled further, my hands grazed everything, old picture frames with wrinkling pictures, old furniture, the cobweb covered walls.

"I mean it Blaze, we really are _not_ supposed to be in here." Shadow warned, moving closer. But I ignored him. I picked up a small wooden box, with my Kindgoms elbem over it.

"This was my mothers." I remembered, "I-I remember...She used to lay out her jewelry for me when I was young, to look at it." I ran my fingers over the box, opening it carefully.

Nothing...the box was empty.

Then realization hit me. "You knew..." I said, quickly putting the box back, and as if by shock, the flame went out.

I saw Shadow open his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, moving closer to him.

"You knew! You knew about this place, and you didn't tell me." I said, growing angery.

"How was I to know you'd remember it? And the King has specifically told me everything related to you was stricly off limits." He answered.

"I have the right to know about it! Its all belongs to me, my family, my parents!" I shouted back. I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Shhh! Blaze, you'll get us caught, then we'll both be in trouble!" He growled menacingly in my ear.

I pushed myself away from him. "So what! I'll be in this hellhole of a Kingdom for the rest of my life anyway!" I growled back.

"Thats not true Blaze! Everyone has a choice." He snapped back. "Not me! I never have since the day my parents died! Ever since then its been, kidnappings and banishings and then suddenly they want me back." I hissed.

I saw him shook his head. "Don't fear your life, nothing good comes from it." He replied.

"Fear? Fear? You're asking _me_ about fear?" I hissed, I could feel myself shaking with anger. "You don't know _fear_ Shadow, you can't."

"Not until you've watched your parents die, by your hand no less! Not until the people you thought you loved and you thought loved you, banish you away from them forever, calling you a traitor and a fiend! Not until you're suddenly welcomed back by force, and the one person you love that is left in your life is taken away from you, not until you're forced to attend a school where everyone automatically hates you..." I shouted, my breathing growing uneven and hard.

"Not until every night you fall asleep with nightmares waking you up with no one to tell its gonna be alright, or you're fine. Because its not true Shadow, they'd be lying if they told me that, living your life not knowing if you'll see tommarrow, or what you'll be forced to do, if you'll have to fight or surrender. If that happens to you, then you'll know what true fear is Shadow."

"But not now, so don't even say the word fear in my prescence, do you understand?" I growled. My eyes sparkling with anger and tears threatened to escape my weary eyes.

He let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I do."

"Now come on, we have to get to class."


	5. Don't Play with Fire

Chapter 5- Don't Play with Fire

Pushing my anger away I let Shadow grab my wrist and lead me towards the hallways.

"Won't I be needing something for classes?" I asked, noticing we passed the lockers long ago.

He laughed, "Not in this school you won't, the only thing you'll need is a decent recovery once you're done here." He grimaced.

I glared at him. "Oh and I hope you don't mind, but I had our classes arrange so they matched." He added, I growled, I wasn't feeling true anger, not enough to burst into flames anyway, just annoyance.

We entered a long wide room, it was hot and humid inside, and the walls were tinted so you couldn't see the outside, but many different plants were organized in rows of thousands.

The air smelled like water, soil and chemicals. I turned to Shadow, "A greenhouse?" I said, following him through the greenery. "Correct. We use it to help us survive in the wild if we were trapped or hurt." He explained. Well at least this school has something I'm good at.

Soon other people were entering. A blue male hedgehog entered the room, I recognized him. Apparently he was a hero in this Kingdom, of course it was easy to be useful when you had a gift like Super speed. That was hardly destructive. He was tall and muscular, not in an overbearing way, but everyone says he is quite charming, and thats why all the girls like him.

A pink female hedgehog trailed at his heels, her uniform had some personal touches to it, she wore a red headband despite it clashing with the color blue, and golden wrist bracelets. She was fairly pretty, her hair shone a light pink and it barely touched her neck, her green eyes were bright and happy, and the makeup she wore made her eyes stand out even more. She had perfect curves. But she wasn't that tall, about five inches shorter than I.

She talked rapidly with the blue hedgehog, her high pitched voice noticeable to everyone. Next to her was a smaller caramel colored rabbit, maybe two or three years younger than most of the people here. Her hazel eyes were caring and happy. Her uniform looked a little to big on her, but she was even smaller than the pink hedgehog, but not by much. She wore no makeup and no personal touches either, except a small little blue flying thing followed her everywhere.

Entering behind them was a stunningly gorgeous albino bat. Her lips were glossy from lip gloss and she wore more makeup than most. Her outfit was a bit more revealing than most, she kept her overcoat open and her white shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way. She was pretty though, a nice curvy body with a big bust and long legs. Her ears were pierced multiple times with many jeweled studs and hoops, and she wore many jangly bedazzled bracelets as well.

Behind her was a big muscular red enchida, he was tall, taller than most guys in the room, with broad shoulders, he was quite handsome, but didn't look like anything I would like.

Following him was a small fox, obviously the rabbits age. He was a nice yellow color, but instead of one tail, he had two.

_'Thats...odd.' _I guessed, but didn't stare, that would've been rude. And then a rebellious looking bright green hedgehog entered. He wore black sunglasses, hiding his red eyes, and a scars covered his body. He was about as tall as the blue hedgehog, but he smirked a lot more. And his outfit looked way more rebellious on him than it did anyone else, far more. I decided it would be best to avoid him.

And the last one to enter was a mysterious looking enchida, her skin was tan. And her eyes were brown, but they looked fierce, not mean, but fierce. She moved with sure movements, scanning everyone over as she did so. She wore black eyeliner and eyeshadow, making her look more fierce than normal, she looked over me with a look of amusement.

I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the wall. Shadow directly behind me, though more alert.

The green hedgehog's gaze landed on me. I rolled my eyes.

"Looky here fellas, looks like the trespasser finally shows." He declared, and suddenly everything turned quite, people turning to look at me. I glared at him, no one calls me a trespasser in my own home. But deciding it would be better to keep my mouth shut, I turned away.

"Come on kitty, same somethin'." He urged, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Scrouge." Shadow growled from behind me. He was warning him not to go any farther, I could tell by the tone of his voice.

Scrouge kept his poker face on, but he raised an eyebrow in question. "So you're the poor guy who has to watch over _her_." He exclaimed with a small laugh, but his hatred for me was obvious.

I growled, now I could definitely feel my body temperature increasing, boiling inside of me.

Shadow said nothing, because of course, I knew, just as well as Scrouge knew that if he said anything positive about me, he'd be in trouble.

Finally deciding to say something I spoke, my gaze glaring at him with hatred as I turned to face him. "Her has a name you know." I said for the second time that day. Now everyone was interested, Scrouge's smirk just widened.

"Ahh, so she can speak." He grimaced, eyeing me over. "Alright babe, I'm Scrouge. And you are?" He growled suggestively.

"Blaze," I said. "Don't call me babe, _darling._" I growled. Scrouge made a purring noise. "Feisty...I like that." He declared.

"Alright class, please pick a partner!" A loud voice called through the crowd of students. And as people parted to get with a partner I realized it was a teacher. A young man, in his possible thirties. He was a jaguar, fur black, like Shadow's, and his eyes stunning green. He was fairly attractive I supposed. But his tone suggested he was not someone to mess with.

I of course had no choice in the matter of partners and was with Shadow. "Alright students, today we will be covering the edible plants. For finding something to eat when in survival is gravely important." He stated. He passed around papers, "Please fill out these quizzes." He ordered.

"Not to worry, these will not be graded." He said, noticing how worried most students looked. "Based on your test scores you will be assigned a class, advanced, intermediate and beginner."

I sighed taking out a sharpened pencil I began filling out my quiz, which wasn't that hard. My father taught me almost all of these before I was five years old.

Once finished I checked over my paper and handed it in, Shadow trailing behind me. Everything was silent as they continued, many students looked puzzled or bored, only a few I noticed, were done.

The small fox boy from earlier, Shadow of course was done, as well was the blue hedgehog, who looked extremely bored, Amy was done as well and was trying to get the hedgehog to talk to her, and I was done. The others seemed to be having a tough time with the test.

After a few minutes of being bored, I realized everyone was done.

The bell rang, so Shadow lead me out towards another room, past the hallway.

"Next class is Hand-to-Hand combat. So try not to injure yourself too badly." He warned.

"Please, did you see the breakout when I first got here, its the other people I'd be worried about." I retorted. He chuckled. But he pushed open the large double doors to a big room, it was outside I realized, fenced in by what looked like electrical fence.

The coach a big, muscular man threw me a bundle of clothes. "Change, and get back out here." He ordered, I didn't like his superiority in his voice, but I pushed it away, going into a locker room I swiftly undressed and redressed in the clothes he had given me, a skin tight t-shirt with blue shorts, and plain white sneakers with extra traction, if that was possible.

Once back outside, I realized many of the same people who were in my earlier class were in this one as well.

"Alright, split into twos, girls and boys." He ordered, and we filled in a line on either side.

"Now for you newbies here, this class is fight or be injured. Its that simple, there is no backing out." He continued, I rolled my eyes. But his tone stayed dead serious, a little too serious I figured.

"All right, now that you know the basics, let us venture on into the simulator shall we?" He implied, though it wasn't much of a question, more of an order.

"Yes Coach." Everyone said in unison, which startled me a bit. Shadow snuck over and whispered in my ear. "It would be wise to answer in unison like we did from now on." He warned, his eyes full of seriousness. I bit my lip and nodded, he retreated back into his line.

_'These people take school way to seriously...' _I thought, everyone was expressionless, and rigged and tense, like at any moment you'd be attacked or ambushed, but then I remembered this was what everyone was training for, to become a warrior.

The simulator turned out to be a huge room, sealed off by bullet-proof glass, the room was all white, with several blindly white lights shining from the ceiling.

All the girls were in one room, the guys in another room identical to our across from us. "Alright students, fend off the enemies until you can't anymore, gender with the longest time wins." The coach's voice called from a hidden intercom.

_'Fend? Enemies? And what was the whole part about 'until you can't anymore'?' _I thought, but my mind was now alert, my body tensing. I sensed something wrong, something very wrong. The girls around me where much of the same, all at once, gigantic robotic guards sprouted out from the floors, and all hell broke loose.

The tan enchida preformed an excellent cartwheel away from a robots spear, which sliced through the air, electrical static sparks crackling on the point. My eyes went wide and I gulped.

Suddenly I was pushed to the floor, and a robot sailed over me. I looked up to see a very angry looking tan enchida over me.

"Do you want to get killed? Or worse loose to a bunch of boys?" She snarled, and then it registered in my brain that she was the one who was strong enough to fling the robot over her shoulder.

"This is _insane_." I said, taking her outstretched hand, she hauled my body upright before assuming a battle stance. "That it may be, but its also dangerous. Get your head in the game." She warned, a smirk playing on the folds of her mouth.

"If you can kill a robot person you can very well kill a human person." The coach's voice encouraged through the intercom.

My breathing started to get uneven and ragged, I felt claustrophobic, but I knew what it really was, adrenaline, pumping through me like air.

I growled, and saw a robot arm reach out to me. Before I could think I grabbed the arm and pulled it down so the robots body bent at the waist, I flung my knee up, smacking it in the head. Now usually with a human, that would've knocked it out, but no they _had _to use robots, so of course, it just short circuited for a minute and then it was just fine, like nothing happened.

"Hey Princess, you can't kill these things, they only fix themselves, the only thing that can get through that kind of armour is something very, very hot." The tan echida remarked, battling off one robot with ease.

I nodded, of course.

_"You have no life now Blaze, no friends, and hardly any family..." _A robotic voice called, but I seemed to be the only one hearing it. "Hey, you!" I called towards the tan enchida, her head turned towards me, but she kept fighting, like she didn't need eyes.

"Yeah?" She called, crushing the robotics metalic head against the floor, only forcing it to fix itself.

"Can they...talk to you?" I called through the sounds of metal clanging and bashing. She nodded. "They take your worst fears and turn it against you. But this is not always a bad thing, it can empower you, make you reach your strong point in a fight, and if it doesn't do that. Ignore it." She warned. I nodded.

_"Your mother and father never loved you Blaze, or they would've at least tried to get out of the castle, but who could live with a person as destructive as you, let alone love." _The voice taunted.

I growled, my claws outstretched I clawed at the nearest robot, but it only left small scratch marks, not that deep at all. I could feel the anger in me rising, growing my temperature heat until it was almost unbearable, I tried ignoring it, but it wasn't working. Nothing, that voice just wouldn't stop.

Most of the girls in the group were still up and fighting, but I could tell most of them were getting tired, sweat was evident on their bodies, no amount of deoderant could hide it either. Some of them even had injuries, the pink hedgehog was twitching painfully, so I assumed something electric had zapped her and the electricity was still coursing through her veins.

But I still grew angry, almost feral, but I knew I would reach that soon.

_'Something hot...she told me only something hot would defeat them.' _I reminded myself, and I wanted them to be defeated oh so badly.

I willed the heat to rise, letting it take over me. The tan enchida was pinned now, helpless as she was being crushed under the weight of the monsterous robot on top of her. She tried fighting it, but she was tired and worn.

I ran towards her, I outstreched my claw, willing the heat to emerge from my body, I soon heard the crackle of fire, and forced my claw into the robots metal shell. My claws were on fire, in fact the fire was completely surrounding most of my arms, licking my fur and heating the room.

I heard Shade gasp with astonishment. She was right, when the metal was heated, it melted like butter. And the robot shut down almost instantly, its not alive body seemingly heavier than usual, with a grunt and a large push the robotic body finally rolled off of her.

She still looked up at me in shock. But now it was my time to smirk, my right claw still aflame, I reached out my left had towards her, she took it, recovering her normal expression.

"Nice maneuver." She said, brushing off some of the metal chips from her body.

"Its also very dangerous to play with fire." I retorted, remembering how she had told me the robots were dangerous. For the first time, she half smiled at me.

She stuck out her hand, "Hey, I'm Shade, by the way." She said, I shook it with my inflaming paw. "So, we're even now right." I said. She nodded.

"Very destructive Blaze." The coach added over the intercom, a hint of impression in his voice.

Now I was really pumped, I jumped in the air, my right leg aflame as my leg snuck deep into the body of a robot that had cornered the small rabbit girl. A little something I picked up from Vincent awhile back.

I shook off the now dead robots body and continued smashing my way through the robots, one I even side kicked its head clean off with enough heat coursing through my foot.

Shade and I worked well as a team. She would hold the robot still using her impressive physically fit body, and I would rip through their shell, killing them.

And in the end, it was eventually...fun.

Soon decaying robot bodies layed around us everywhere, I was just in the middle of plunging my hand through one of the robots chests when the Coach called over the intercom, "The girls win!" He exclaimed. Now everything stopped, most of the girls stared, just realizing what I've done.

And the boys whipped around in their room to face us, completely bewildered. Sonic apparently could move his body fast enough to heat the metal through, so he had an advantage as well, but not as much as me.

And protests could be heard throughout the room, typical.

"Enough! The girls won, they defeated all their robots." He finished. Now he appeared, and the doors slid open and we filled out. Jerking my hand free, I joined the rest of them.

"Coach! How? I mean, they're girls. And none of them can destroy them, they aren't strong enough." The blue hedgehog protested, apparently he was also cocky. But several boys shouted agreements.

"What is done is done. And how wrong you are Sonic." The Coach shouted over the rest of us, startling most of us.

"What? Who could've..." His voice trailed off when his gaze landed on me.

"No way." He finished. I stood up, the crowd of girls crowding before me. "Yes _way_." I exaggerated.

"But...thats not possible, fire, on a person?" He shook his head, still not believing. Growled, and Shade gave me a nod, but I knew what it meant.

_'Show them.'_

I never pictured my curse as a gift, or something to be proud of, or something to show off to anyone, in fact, I like to keep it to myself. But what I did in their was completely necessary. And the other thing I hate most, is cockiness and sexism. And the blue hedgehog was definitely sexist, maybe even a few of his friends.

The coach stayed neutral, but everyone's eyes rested on me, waiting for something miracolous to happen.

I took in a deep breath and studied the palm of my hand. Waiting, just like the others. I focused on my family, the images flying back to me like a fast slide show.

I saw my mother, pointing to the ancestors of our Kingdom, all wearing the flame stone necklace. I focused on the fact that I was now wearing this necklace and my blood was of royalty and I did indeed carry the control over fire, whether I wanted it or not.

And after a few minutes, a small flame formed in my palm, and it grew, it grew until it was the size of my palm, the flames flickering and crackling.

The faces of my schoolmates and coach were now illuminated even more with the glow of the flame, the colors reflecting a settle orange color. Some people's faces stayed neutral, and some of hatred, like they were angry because of the flames I controlled.

And some were shocked. The coach however, looked quite pleased, but did not show it, but I could see it, faintly, in his eyes as he stared into the flame with amusement.

Sonic stared at the flame and gave a small nod. "So it is true." He stated finally. "All this time, I just thought it was a myth."

_'I wish it was a myth...' _I thought silently, I wished that this curse wasn't bestowed on me at all, I wish I could just be normal and live a normal teenagers life, instead of my life being so chaotic and horrendous.

"Enough, and Blaze, just for future reference, I wouldn't be...flaming anywhere else besides here. You see, we have a strict no fire policy and I would suggest you follow it." The coach warned, I nodded in understanding.

Once class was dismissed, we showed to remove the sticky sweat from our bodies and the stench from our scent, once fully dressed again, I excited the room to nearly run into Shadow.

His eyes were hard and cold, but not in a mean way, just in a serious way. "Are you in pain? The robots inflict damage, but it usually doesn't take effect for at least thirty minutes." He said, looking over my body. I looked down and noticed I had fresh black and blue marks covering my arms and legs, and I also had a long scar from a wound that had been oozing blood earlier.

"Great, thats just what I need, more injuries." I groaned, I picked up a roll of bandage and wrapped it tightly around my arm.

"Sorry, I should've warned you." He said, "Don't be, it seems to be happening more and more since I've been in this hellhole." I growled, though I wasn't angry at him.

"That was smart thinking." He commented. "Yeah well, Shade is very clever isn't she?" I remarked. "She is, you two work well together."

I said nothing but nodded before heading out. He followed, "You now how pissed the King is going to be at you right?"

"Oh joy, I'm completing my mission in life then aren't I?" I muttered unhappily.

"Its not funny Blaze." He snarled, his eyes narrowing as he glared at me.

"Whatever, screw him." I snapped. "Look, those robots are worth millions, they're supposed to be indestructible, and I'd imagine he'd be pretty pissed when he finds out someone was strong enough to destroy a whole army of them, let alone you, who he hates anyway." He warned.

"Then how come Sonic was destroying them?" I asked, "Sonic is a hero in these parts. How unkind would the king be if he punished or banished the hero of War? Not kind at all." Shadow replied.

"So he gets special treatment because he is a stuck up, cocky, sexist hero?" I growled, tearing my way through a crowd of teenagers, who reconized my anger and backed off.

He sighed, but I felt him smile, "Pretty much, but he really isn't that bad." He replied.

"Thats what you think." I commented. "You are a strange girl." He commented back.

I spun on him, "What?" I asked, "Well, almost all the girls here fall head over heels for either Sonic, Scrouge, or Knuckles, and you haven't shown any signs of that whatsoever." He replied.

"Yeah but then again most girls are brain-dead, weak, and go shopping every day because they want to, not because they have to." I snapped back, counting the points on my fingers.

His eyebrow raised, but he smirked. "Yeah, I guess you're right."


	6. Council of the Kingdoms

Chapter 6- Council of the Kingdoms

The school day ended quickly. Faster than I'd hoped, because now I'd be trapped in my home until tomorrow, when I would go to school again.

I hardly noticed anything around me anymore, not the whispers that I knew were about me, not the looks or stares I received as I walked by, because I simply didn't care. They were strangers to me anyway, why would I care what they thought about me.

Shadow led me outside, the suns rays harsh and bright.

"Alright, I have to go. Be good." He warned, I opened my mouth to say something but before I could say anything he was gone. Just like that. Like a shadow in the night.

I squinted and move, trying to see if I could spot him. But nothing, it was like he vaporized elsewhere.

I shook my head and headed home.

Well I would've headed home. But that was when I saw Shade, Amy, Rouge, Sonic, Knuckles and Scrouge head into the forest thickness, disappearing before the green plant life.

I blinked, hoping I'd imagined it.

But something in the back of my head was bugging me. Like it was whispering in my ear and wouldn't go away.

So I ran, I ran all the way home. Pushing and forcing my way through people, once inside, I quickly tossed my backpack and noticing the guards had went to guard the outside of my door as usual.

I growled in annoyance. I hurried over to the upstairs towards the attic.

I looked around frantically, past the broken furniture and dust layered books and things. I saw it, a window.

Seeing it as my only option, I did the only thing I could. I melted the lock. And when I say melted, it literally liquidized and ran down the base of the window, searing anything it touched.

Not thinking I grabbed the molten lock. I was expecting to burn, maybe even having to pull my hand away with the pain. But it felt, I don't know, warm. Not hot like normal people.

_'Normal people...' _I thought. '_Too bad for the guards, I'm not normal.' _I snickered.

I set my foot on the edge, pushing up the window, I got ready to pounce. Swallowing my fear, I jumped. I landed on my feet, looking around me quickly for guards.

None, now that was idiotic.

I sprinted came to a large chain link fence, I leapt onto it, over on top of the fence, the barbed wire ripped the overcoat of my jacket.

I bit back a curse, how was I going to explain this to the King?

Setting my tear aside I ran into the forest. The plants slapping my body, crunching twigs under my feet. The bugs buzzing in my ears.

I heard voices ahead, deciding it would be quieter off the ground, I leapt onto the nearest tree branch, jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

I stopped when I saw them. All of them.

I crouched in my tree and got a better view.

All of them were there, seven of them. Three girls and four guys.

On the girls side, which was the right of me. Was Rouge, Shade and Amy.

On the left side was the guys, Scrouge, Sonic, Knuckles and...Shadow.

And on the very end of them was the king on a throne. I growled and my ears pinned on my head.

"Let the meeting commence." The king declared, thrusting the end of his jeweled staff into the ground.

_'What the- a meeting? What could possibly be so important...' _I thought.

"Report." He commanded, instantly, as if she did it all the time. Shade stepped forward, facing the King. She got down on one knee. Her locks of thick hair falling to shield her face, her usual school uniform was now replaced by a black body suit, equipped with deadly weapons of every kind, she looked like a real warrior.

"Master, The girl. She is...powerful, far more than what I expected." She began. She took in a breath of air, "She...She destroyed all of the practice robots."

The King growled, his eyes squinting with anger. Shade cowered, why would she we so afraid of him?

Then fast as lightning, his staff struck her across her face, digging deep into her skin. He obviously tore the skin, because blood poured from the wound. She cried out, but remained still.

"So sorry. Master." She said retreating to her spot. No one moved, its like they pretended nothing happened, that Shade was undoubtedly fine.

My eyes went wide, but I remained quite, if he did that to Shade, I wonder what he would do to me.

"Vile girl that one. She is no better than her parents, always getting in the way." He snarled, and everyone, in perfect unison replied.

"We agree master."

_'He is talking about me!' _I growled, my body temperature heating up.

"Report." He ordered again, this time the guy, Knuckles stepped forward. Facing the King. His usual school uniform replaced by a white t-shirt, that in this humidity was now see through, and black jeans with green sneakers. His violet eyes weary but unafraid.

"Guards have searched her belongings and her house. They have yet to find the emerald." Knuckles stated, and as if he knew it was coming, his body tensed as the King struck him as well, right across the chest.

He did not cry out, nor move. He stayed, still as a statue. Gritting his teeth together.

"So sorry Master, I assure you we will find it." He said, before returning to position, a new wound on his chest.

_'Why are they not doing anything?' _I thought angrily.

Rouge stepped forward, her wings folding against her back. She bowed before him. Her usual school outfit replaced by a black body suit, much like Shade's only with different weapons and the designs had hot pink swirls covering it.

"She is very...knowlegable. At least in plantlife sire. It is clear Vincent has taught her her much." Rouge said, her usually dark, seductive voice gone.

The King roared in anger as he struck Rouge, the force knocking her onto her side, she clutched her hip in pain.

Nevertheless, she stood. "So sorry master." But it sounded like a weak cry before limping to her position.

"I want that tiger gone! I should've killed him when I had the chance!" The King growled.

Rouge spoke again. "But..You swore you wouldn't." He voice trailing off. The King, red faced in anger stood.

"Don't speak out of line!" He growled, whacking her with his staff in the head.

She clutched her head in pain, letting out a screech as she struggled to stay up.

"And Rouge, I can do what I want, promise or no promise." He replied, seating himself back into his throne.

I growled furiously. Vincent! They couldn't possibly hurt him.

Then Shadow approached, obviously on guard. He exchanged his school uniform for a black t-shirt with red design and black jeans, and red and black DC sneakers.

_'Would he tell him about the secret passageway...' _I fretted. _'Would he get punished?' _

He was silent for what seemed like a lifetime.

"She shows no fear your majesty." He began. "She has said unspeakable things about you and our beloved Kingdom." He reported.

_'What a suck up.' _I thought despite everything else.

The King snickered. "Has she know?" Giving a wicked grin.

I growled, and probably just for the fun of it. He lifted his staff to strike Shadow, and just as the jeweled top was about to crush into his skull.

Shadow's arm reached up and blocked it. I threatened to gasp.

The King circled Shadow for a minute, eyeing him with respect. "Very good Shadow." He called.

"Thank you master, your thoughtfulness is a great pleasure." Shadow replied. "You are dismissed." The King ordered and all at once he got up and strode to his spot. And even though he had no serious damage, a bruise was forming in his hand.

_'Why had he not said something about the passageway?'_ I thought to myself, my eyes scrunching with thought.

_'He did seem awfully upset I found it.'_ I countered.

I waited and Amy stepped forward. Her school uniform also replaced, she was now wearing a girlish red dress that went just above her knees, and high red boots that had a white stripe running down it. She still had on her red headband and gold bracelets though.

"Master, I have nothing to report. I am sorry." She spoke. The King twitched in anger.

"Nothing...to...report." He spoke slowly, but the tone in his voice said otherwise.

With a fierce growl he struck Amy. She gasped and clutched her stomach, trying to breath.

"Nothing. I think we could do a little better than that. Don't you think Miss Rose?" He snarled, his staff in front of him.

When Amy didn't answer, his staff thrusted into the ground making a loud noise so much that Amy jumped.

"Y-Yes Master. I will do better next time." She breathed. Getting up, returning to her spot.

The last person. Scrouge, strode up, his cockiness and swagger gone, now he appeared dead serious. His school uniform also replaced with a simple leather jacket and a white see through shirt, and blue jeans and green sneakers. His black sunglasses perched on his head.

"Tell me Scrouge, how is that feline acting?" The King asked casually.

"Strange indeed. She is very quite, and doesn't trust people, nor talk to them unless absolutely necessary. She is also easily angered." He reported.

"Good. Good." The King said, staring off.

"You may return Scrouge." He said once the green hedgehog did not move. He got up, fixing his leather jacket that replaced his school overcoat.

Once everyone was in order the King spoke again.

"Very well, lets continue shall we?" He asked.

"Yes we shall master." They replied.

He brought forth a large sack, and out of each one a emerald appeared. All of them long and rectangular.

Seven in all.

Each one with a different engraving.

They floated in the air, glowing mysteriously. But power radiated off of them like a generator.

"You see I have obtained all of the emerald from all of the Kingdoms." The King began talking.

"As you, the heirs of these Kingdoms so _generously _gave to me when I conquered your puny Kingdoms." He boasted, walking around the people.

And everyone tensed, and I could see they were fighting to scowl.

Then it hit me.

They were royalty from their Kingdoms as well. All of them. Forced to come and fight for a Kingdom that ruined theirs. I'm not the only one.

"Amy Rose, Princess of the Kingdom of Flowers." He continued. As if be force her mouth opened.

"No longer I am a Princess, for I serve you and you alone." She recited, not looking at him. But I lump formed in her throat, and her eyes spilled with tears.

"Rouge the Bat, Princess of the Kingdom of Jewels."

"I am a princess no more, for I serve you and you alone." She recited, standing tall. But pain was evident in her eyes that glistened like diamonds.

"Shade the Warrior Princess of the Kingdom of Combat."

"I fight for their Kingdom no longer, as now I serve you and you alone." She breathed, pain stricken.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Prince of the Kingdom of Speed."

"I run for them no more, for I serve you and you alone." He recited, trying to hold it together.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, Prince of the Kingdom of Weaponry."

For a moment longer than usual he was silent, daring to meet the King's icy stare, finally he spoke.

"I no longer forge weapons for them, because I serve you and you alone." Even though he managed to get it out. He appeared ruthlessly angered, his crimson red eyes flaring, his teeth gritting as he spoke through them.

"Scrouge the Hegdehog, Prince of the Kingdom of Rebels."

"I no longer rebel to anyone, for I serve you and you alone." He stated, but he obviously wasn't happy about it. He looked deep into the crocodile King's cold stare, glaring fiercely.

"Knuckles the Enchida, Prince of the Kingdom of Guardians."

"I no longer guard what I did once, fore I serve you and you alone." He recited, like a robot. I growled, he was the person that ruined their lives just as he did mine, and know he was making them swear they're eternal loyalty to them, and they're not doing anything to stop it!

Now all the stones were floating in the air, pulsating as they did so.

"You see, we have but one stone to capture before I can rule all Kingdoms." The King continued.

He grabbed one, the blue one. And as I looked closer, it had a lightning bolt engraved in it.

"The Kingdom of Speed's emerald." He counted off, Sonic stared at it longingly.

He reached for another one, a pink one. "The Kingdom of Flower's emerald." He continued, and a engraved rose was etched into the stone. Amy winced, the stone was beautiful, elegant. Pink in color, light pink, like Amy.

"The Kingdom of Guardian's emerald." He continued, as the bright green one appeared, with what appeared to be another diamond cut emerald ingraved in the stone. Knuckles tensed, but showed no emotion whatsoever.

"The Kingdom of Jewel's emerald."

And a deep purple stone appeared, prettier and shiner, better kept than all the other stones. I noticed a small heart engraved in the stone. Rouge swallowed, her breathing growing ragged as she was forced to look at the stone.

"The Kingdom of Rebels emerald." He spoke as the darkest green emerald appeared. I noticed a large sign that protesters usually put on their signs was engraved on it a circle with a line crossed through it.

Scrouge crossed his arms, glaring intensely at the gem that was rightfully his.

"The Kingdom of Warrior's emerald." The King replied taking a light tan colored emerald, and faintly engraved in the stone I saw was a flag, just a simple flag. But I knew that a kingdom is only conquered when they're flag is taken.

"The Kingdom of Weapon's emerald." He held up, grimacing like a maniac. This one was...strange, it was solid black, but when the light hit it it glowed red, and the engraved design was a sword.

Shadow glared, his anger rising. I bit my lip, and for a moment I wondered if Shadow was going to attack the King.

But as the stones rejoined each other, lining up perfectly side by side.

"Now, what do you noticed about these emeralds?" The King asked, looking over each person for answer. Then Shadow stepped forward.

"One is missing." He answered.

"Indeed. Do you happen to know which one that is Shadow?" He asked.

"The orange one, the Emerald of the Kingdom of Fire." He replied.

"Yessss." The King hissed, "That is the one we have yet to find. And since they're rulers so _unfortunately _passed on. We only have one option." He said with fake sadness.

"Blaze the Cat." He added, for a split second I thought he had spotted me. I was about to make a run for it, when Shadow spoke.

"Knuckles said they'd already raided her old house and belongings, where else could it be?" He dared.

"Simple. In the school, after all that building was used as a back-up castle for the King and Queen. It must be there somewhere." The King replied.

Shadow looked as if to challenge the King's knowledge, but he just stood, before returning back to his spot.

"Very well, meeting ajoured. And this time, do not fail me." He commanded.

Deciding now would be a good time to leave, I leapt off the tree branch. And landing on all fours, I sprinted ahead, trying to blend into the shadows of the night. My heart was beating a million miles an hour.

_'Hurt Vincent? Search the school for an emerald that I have?' _I thought.

_'They can't. They can't, they can't, they can't.' _I repeated, trying to get the image out of my mind, I was finally in my old kingdom, whether I liked the state it was in or not. They can't take me away again, never again.

Before I knew it I was at the window to my house, bolting open the lock. I pushed the window open. Leaping into the attic, the window shutting behind me.

I was too tired to move, too scared to move. I breathed heavily letting my thoughts take me over.

_'There are other people like me. I'm not alone.' _I thought.

_'You're wrong, most of them have their parents, they are prisoners in this Kingdom.' _I argued with myself.

_'Even so, they too have been plucked from their Kingdoms by their loved ones, and had to watch theirs burn down to ashed, and forced to work with the very person that destroyed them.'_

Even in the middle of my pounding mind. I reached for my necklace. It seemed warmer than normal, pulsating like a human heartbeat.

"I miss you Mom." I admitted, taking in deep breaths. "You too Dad."

"I wish you never left. I wish I hadn't set the castle on fire. I wish I was normal. This is all my fault." I said, my fist slamming into the wood flooring of the attic.

"None of this would've happened, everything would be fine." I continued. My breathing was ragged practically hyperventilating.

I closed my eyes, trying to think of the happier times in my life.

I found myself back in the grounds of the Castle gardens.

The sweet smell of the many species of flowers. Many arrogant beautiful butterflies flew around in unique patterns.

The green grass was freshly trimmed and smelled of cut grass. The gardens' busy cultivating the plant life.

I remember myself wearing a lavender dress, with the long sleeves and dressy flats. I even had a gold necklace and tiara. I remember running through the groves and bushes shaped like different things all the time. Playing. Sometimes that varied from chasing the butterflies to examining the many flowers.

Today I was admiring a small patch of flowers, sitting on my knees, humming to myself as I often did when I was young.

_"Blaze, what are you doing in the garden?" _My mothers voice called as she walked behind me, a perfect posture. She wore her red dress that dragged on the ground, and many golden necklaces strewn across her neck, the one I noticed. The Emerald of the Kingdom of Fire.

She also wore flats, though they were hidden beneath her dress. He hair hung loosely, the wind gently shifting it ever so often, she looked down at me, before kneeling beside me.

_"Mommy! Look at the flowers." _I called tugging on the hem of her dress, even though she was right there.

_"Very pretty." _She agreed, taking a closer look.

_"Pretty..." _I repeated, staring at the flowers longingly.

And soon the night was growing dark, my mother had left long ago, but I stayed there, every once and awhile admiring different flowers.

_"Blaze dear. Oh honey."_My mother called upon spotting me, a lantern in her hand casted an orange glow across her figure, making her look on fire. I stared at the flames, watching them swish and crackle.

_"Blaze, you have to come inside noe dear. Its late, time for bed." _She continued, reaching for me.

_"Bed! But mommy, I have to watch the flowers!" _I whined.

_"I know honey, but thats the gardeners job, and I promise they will be here in the morning." _She said.

_"What do gardeners do?"_ I asked.

_"Gardeners are the people that watch over the garden while your gone, protecting them and caring for them." _She answered.

My lip stuck out in a pout, but I looked over the garden, grabbing my mothers hand.

_"Okay mommy. But I'm going back tomorrow." _I said.

Now my visions were shifting to the moment in time, only a few weeks before the fire, when I was looking for my mom and stumbled upon her and some other man talking in hushed voices.

My small body pressed against the wall, but my ears perked in strain to listen.

_"But my Queen, she can't possibly stay here. She is a threat." _A man's voice seemed to be putting up a good argument.

_"Enough is enough Scar! I shall never cast my daughter away like that." _My mother appeared gravely angry.

_"Surely you know of her abilities, she is simply too dangerous. Who knows what might happen!"_ The man's voice countered.

_"Of course I know of the legend!" _My mother sounded greatly offended.

_"What about the Sol Emeralds? Her being near it could cause a massive reaction." _The man argued.

_"What of it! I can promise you right now that nothing disastrous will happen because of my daughter!" _My mother was extremely aggravated.

_"I'm sure. I mean she is such an...innocent child now isn't she? But what happens when she gets older? Her powers will become more frequent, one second she could be fine, the next second somethings on fire." _The man argued.

_"That is enough!" _My mothers voice was so loud that I swear the chandelier shook from above.

Thats when my Father approached.

_"Love are you alright?" _My father said to my mother, obviously taking in her raged state.

_"I'm fine." _She answered.

_"Yes sire, the Queen seems to be having a bit of an emotional distress lately." _The man retorted.

_"Emotional distress!" _My mother screeched. _"You listen here and you listen good! You will never, ever speak like that to me ever!" _

_"What is the problem here?" _My father said obviously irritated with the man.

_"This man here is accusing our daughter of being some...some kind of horrible monster!" _My mother stated.

_"S-Sire...I was merely suggesting that perhaps we should...be rid of the girl before her powers sustain their full capacity." _The man said, sounding rather nervous.

_"How dare you walk into our castle and treat us with such disrespect!" _My father's voice boomed.

_"I was simply thinking of the welfare of our Kingdom." _The man implied.

_"Out! Get out, and never set foot in this castle again!" _My father roared.

_"As you wish your majesties. Just remember...I warned you." _And with that, he walked right past me, obviously too annoyed to notice me.

And then I realized this guy was not of a mammal, he was reptilian. He was, a crocodile...


	7. Trouble

Chapter 7- Trouble

As I dreamt I felt...weird. Almost like it was real...

In my dream, everything was flashing three different colors with a blinding intensity, blue, red and white. And loud noises were around me, like sirens screaming...

Then next thing I hear is a shattered of glass, and the thud of feet landing on the ground...

I groan, blinking my eyes open I heard a curse word being muttered.

Everything was so blurry...

But I was able to make out lights flashing and sirens blaring. It wasn't a dream. I wasn't imagining it. Police cars were lined up at my house, the sirens still on and the lights still flashing. I heard shouts and yells, and blurry figures tearing up the house. Policemen and women.

I shut my eyes, and opened them again. Now the figures were clearer. They were looking for something...someone.

"She isn't here!" A man's voice shouted angrily.

"What do you mean she's not here! This is her house! Guards were hear all night!" Another voice called.

"The lock on the window, its broken." Another reported.

"Broken?" One asked. "Melted actually." They confirmed.

_They were looking for me_.

_What did I do now?_

I groaned again, and another voice spoke, one that was right next to me.

"Quiet, you're in enough trouble as it is." A deep voice warned. My cat eyes had adjusted to the darkness, seeing in the dark helped, but it was still night outside.

"Shadow?" I called. "Yes, now be quiet." He ordered.

"Whats happening?" I asked quietly.

"You're in a world of trouble. Luckily I managed to get here before they did." He answered.

I found myself listening to the police voices again, hoping for more information.

"Well! Where else could she go?" A voice demanded.

"The tiger. He is her guardian after all." Another answered.

_'Vincent!' _I thought in a panic.

"Shadow their going to go after Vincent!" I informed him quietly.

"I know, I'll get him later." He replied.

"No! They're going to get him _now_." I said, pulling away from his grip, I didn't even know he was restraining me until now.

"Blaze! I cannot let you take that risk, I assure you I will go back for him once you are safe." He scowled. Appearing in front of me as if out of no where.

"I am _not _leaving with Vincent!" I declared, holding my ground, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

I heard him sigh. "You are so stubborn." He muttered. At this I turned and started to walk towards Vincent's house.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked appearing in front of me again.

"Stop _doing _that!" I shouted, shaking my head. "_I _am going to save Vincent!"

"Not alone you're not." He declared.

I looked at him skeptically for a moment, but he was serious.

"Now thats more like it." I replied. Vincent's house was just in sight. The police hadn't arrived yet, they might need a search warrent if he is home.

I leapt over the fence, trying not to cause too much noise to be heard.

I was just brushing myself off when Shadow leapt over the fence, without even touching it. He landed in front of me, smirking.

"I guess that school of yours does teach something then." I remarked.

I stared at the house, trying to decided how to get him.

I brought out my claws, and jumped, sinking my claws into the wood of the house.

_'This is crazy...'_ I thought absentmindedly. Shadow waited, seeing what I had planned. I climbed up the house, slowly and carefully.

I reached the window, which I guess since Vincent was an ex- guard, they bared the windows.

I focused on the bars, forming raw flame in the palm of my hand, I threw it at it. The metal turned red with heat, but it cooled and turned to its normal color, only a few drips of melted metal ran down the bars. I cursed, I was going to need a lot more fire power.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to heat the bars I once again threw fire at it, but this time I willed it to be continuous, a colum of flame escaping from my palm, it pelted the bars. Searing the metal with heat.

Once I was satisfied, I stopped, and a waterfall of melted metal ran down beside me. Shadow, taking this as a good thing, used a tree to climb up here, flinging himself over to me.

"Nice work." He said, looking over the gaping hole in the window as well as through the bars.

He touched the metal, and pulled his hand back with a curse, the heat was burning him.

"Damn..." He groaned, trying to cool his finger off, he shook his head. "I can't touch it, you go." He ordered, motioning to the hole in the wall.

I took a deep breath, but the police were here now, and even from the other end of the house I could here them banging on the door.

I squeezed through, inside was nice I guess. But I wasn't about to stop I needed to find Vincent, and I did, strapped to the wall by a metal cuff.

He saw me, but didn't say anything, but his eyes screamed for help. I peered around the corner, the police weren't in yet, luckily.

I seared off the end of the chain that was restraining him from moving.

"Thanks Blaze. I told you your powers were good." He remarked, I rolled my eyes but motioned for him to follow me. We turned the corner to the room where I had seared a hole in the wall.

Suddenly, a huge metal thing came flying at me, I ducked, but Vincent didn't. It struck him right in the head. He groaned, using the wall for support.

"Not so fast." A voice warned. I hoped the stranger hadn't seen me yet. I tried to squirm out of his view.

But that wasn't working, he held my arm out in a tight grip. He looked me over and a look of realization flew over him. I was about to kick him when he fell to the ground, knocked out.

I gasped, but Shadow stood in front of me.

He didn't say anything but pointed to Vincent. I turned around and realized he too had knocked out from the blow to the head.

I was about to groan at the karma of all of this, when shouting from the police officers shut me up.

"Did you hear that?" One asked, "Yeah I think he is up here." Another replied.

I bit back a curse and grabbed Vincent's arms. Shadow grabbed his legs, glad for the extra help, I backed out of the hole.

We tried not getting Vincent burnt but, it was unavoidable. I wonder how Shadow resisted it, though I could see his fur was scorched.

Once out, we leapt from the house, not having enough time to climb. We carried Vincent best we could, dragging him into the thick forest.

We rested for a bit, but Shadow wanted to hurry and get to where ever it was he wanted us to get.

After a while a small house came into view, out of site from the rest of civilian life. We hauled Vincent onto a small couch that was in the room, Shadow moved to light the fireplace, letting the heat warm up the house.

I felt better know that Vincent was with me, I hated not being with him.

He was like my second father. I remember all the fun I used to have with him when the Kingdom was still under our control...

_He was always there for me._

_When I needed him, sometimes when I didn't need him._

_He would play with me when my mother and father were out doing some important business or just too busy too play with me..._

_On some days when I was sick he would take the day off and read my favorite books to me, doing all the funny voices I liked..._

_And I would giggle and laugh as then I was so carefree and happy._

_I wish it could be that way again..._

_Not have to worry..._

_He was my best friend, since I wasn't allowed to communicate with other children my age, I had to learn how to run a Kingdom all by myself._

_I never even finished learning..._

_One day I was playing outside the castle grounds, with Vincent at a nearbv playground._

_I was holding his hand as we walked to the grounds, my dress swirling around me._

_"Alright Princess, what do you want to do?" He asked me._

_"Ummm..." I fiddled, looking around curiously. It wasn't often I was outside the castle grounds like my parents and many things were still foreign to me._

_I saw the monkey bars, a large half circle of metal that met at intersections throughout the pattern._

_"That one!" I said, pointing. He laughed when I ran towards it, following behind me._

_But as I grew closer I realized just how much farther it was off the ground._

_I turned towards Vincent. "Catch me if I fall okay?" I said, looking up at the high bars._

_"Okay." He said, standing under it._

_"Promise to catch me?" I asked, just to be sure._

_"I swear on the King and Queen." He said, doing the series of movements with his hands, I knew it well._

_I was the Binding Oath. The thing we did in the Kingdom of Fire when we promised something. I repeated it. _

_Filled with reassurance, I climbed to the top of that monkey bar set, without falling. But I was positive that if I did he would be there to catch me, like always._

_"See Princess, you didn't even need my help." He had said afterwards, it had been a long day of playing and I was tired._

_I yawned and he led me back to the castle._

_It was time for bed by the time I got there. He tucked me in and hugged me. "Goodnight Kiddo." He said, my nickname for me when we were alone was laways Kiddo, he would get in trouble if he called me anything other than Princess in public._

_"Goodnight Vincent." I said, closing my eyes and hugging the blankets to my body._

I sat in a chair by the fireplace, staring at Vincent's weak body intently.

"He'll be okay you know." Shadow's voice stated.

I didn't look at him, keeping my eyes trained on Vincent. "I know."

"You really care about him huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do."


	8. Awaken

Chapter 8- Awaken

As I dream of nothing in particular the vision fades and I realize it must be morning, I must be almost ready to wake.

Moments later I find myself blinking my eyes awake, because the world is still blurry to my golden eyes.

Eventually I get a clear view of my surroundings, apparently I'm still sitting in the same chair I was before I went to sleep, curled up with my knees to my chest and my arms serving as pillows.

My hair is most likely a mess and my school outfit is horrid, if the big tear in the back wasn't enough, most of it was scorched or charred in some manner.

I slowly get up, my body is sore and tired from the way I fell asleep, and most likely the unplanned run in with the guards of the palace. I stretch until I feel a good deal better and sit again on my chair, looking at the sleeping for of Vincent.

He is still sound asleep on the couch, his clothes have burn holes in them and most of it was scorched, even his fur looked like it had been lit on fire, but he was okay, I knew that much.

I leaned forward, holding my head in my hands as I did not take my eyes off of him.

"Explain." A gruff voice orders, but I don't have to look up to know its Shadow.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." I shoot back, reaching out to smooth out a spiked hair on Vincent's head.

"How did you get that huge tear on your uniform?" He commands, ignoring my previous statement.

I growl, I figured he hadn't noticed.

"Now." He demands, and by the tone of his voice I know not to stall anymore, I'd just have to tell him anyway.

"I went out; it got snagged, and ripped." I replied, alright so that wasn't the entire truth.

"You're lying." He shot back without missing a beat. I growled again.

"Alright." I fess up, "I escaped from my house, and followed you to your council meeting and on the way, and my jacket got ripped." I said, barely a whisper.

He growled viciously. "You what!"

"Did I stutter?" I challenged, meeting his glare with my own.

"Do you know what would happen if anyone found this out!" He growled, trying to keep his voice low for Vincent's sake. I say nothing and turn away from him, my tail swishing back and forth in anger.

"It's a wonder Vulgar didn't kill you when he had the chance…" He muttered; his voice still angry.

"Vulgar?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing as I tried getting the information out of him.

"That's the King's name." He clarifies simply.

"My turn." I hiss, "What happened to all the other Kingdoms?" I ask.

I expected his eyes to widen in surprise, hoping he might even give a little gasp. But no, he just sighs and focuses on me.

"I knew it was you in the tree." He mutters under his breath, however not low enough that my cat like hearing could not pick it up.

"Answer me." I press, my ears pressing flat against my skull as my anger grows.

"It's a long story." He warns.

"You really think I'd be going anywhere, I am a criminal." I sass. He smirks and sits down in the chair identical to mine.

He takes a deep breath, "Alright, I'll start from the beginning."

I lean forward, eager to what he has to say, trying to memorize all his words as he says them.

"Well, shortly after the incident of your parents passing and therefore you're banishment." He began.

"Vulgar took over, and no one dared try to oppose him."

"For days there were reports of chaos throughout the world, Kingdoms all over struggling to prepare themselves for war against him," He continued.

"But Vulgar was missing something, something very vital."

"The Sol Emerald of the Kingdom of Fire." He answered.

I instinctively reached for the long, rectangular jewel at my neck, clutching it around my hand.

"Soon Kingdoms all around were falling in the power of Vulgar, collecting their Sol Emeralds and most likely killing off all the descendants of royal blood." His words forcing me to concentrate on him.

"And then, he did it. He had successfully conquered every Kingdom in the world, taking all the Sol Emeralds in the process."

"But he was missing one." He answered.

"The Kingdom of Fire's Sol Emerald."

"That is why he sent his men out to capture you, since you were still supposedly alive, it was a possible chance you had the Emerald in your possession."

"That is also why the King was looking for you; he was growing more suspicious of you, thinking you may indeed be a threat to him and his power." He paused, but then I realized he was done with his explanation. I nod slowly, allowing all this information to soak in.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were meeting with the King, or why I'm here now, when I should be dead." I speak finally.

He paused a moment before continuing, "After he realized that having the descendants of the royals would be a important factor, a ruling factor to make absolutely sure no one would oppose him if they served him."

"So, he captured us all and brought us here, forcing us to work for him in fear of our Kingdom."

He paused again before answering my final question.

"And I got you that night, because I knew if he got you too, we'd have no chance of overthrowing him." He answered.

I threatened to gasp, was he serious?

"Overthrow him?" I choke in astonishment.

"I told you, without every Sol Emerald, he does not have complete power." He replied.

"You see before the Vulgar took over." He continued. "The Kingdom of Fire was the most highly respected Kingdom."

"They were efficient in every way, security, food, economy, people…." He stopped, but I knew he could've continued.

"That was because they had such strong leaders, you're parents were truly remarkable, they were kind, treating everyone like everyone else, no matter how poor or rich. They also had good authority, going to extreme measures to ensue their Kingdom's safety."

"So of course, you could imagine how concerned and fearful we were of our own safety when your Kingdom was the first to be overthrown." He finished.

"So Blaze, I see that same spark in you." He rambled on.

"You have the bravery of a warrior, short enough temper to strike fear in those who oppose you. You know what is right and what is wrong and are not afraid to express it or take action to right things."

"You know your limits." He added. He paused, "Blaze, you alone could lead the Kingdom of Fire on, you contain both the qualities of your parents, and that's what made them successful." He finished.

I looked down. "I'm not that great," I growled, "Surely there is someone more suitable to rule than I."

"Nonsense." He replied. "Blaze, you must understand, there is no one else of royal blood."

"You are the _only _one left; no one else could take your place legally."

I close my eyes in frustration, here he was telling me I was there only hope of overthrowing Vulgar, and I was the one that was supposedly banished and unloved from my Kingdom.

"I understand this must be awfully frustrating." He added.

"What is with you and knowing everything before I say it!" I growled, suddenly angry for no reason.

He said nothing, but he tensed, like I figured out something very important.

"I have my ways." He answered.

'_I have my ways…' _He said that before. I know it.

"You're telepathic aren't you?" I demanded more than asked.

He stifled a laugh, "Maybe it is just you that is so easy to read."

I growled, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a menacing glare.

"Don't lie." I urge.

He took in a deep breath. "Alright, I am telepathic." He answered.

I nodded, I knew the feeling of not belonging or being abnormal.

"The others….they have….gifts too….right?" I asked hesitantly.

He sighed, "As you already know, Sonic has the gift of super speed. But that is natural; others have been genetically enhanced or forced it upon."

"I have it naturally, and Shade the echidna. In her Kingdom, everyone is genetically enhanced to be stronger, faster, more reflexive and better than normal people." He continued.

"No one else is like us Blaze; you see we were the main Kingdoms, Fire, Weaponry, and Speed."

"All key to the world's success as a whole, and throughout the generations the royal descendants have these gifts bestowed upon them."

"Your Kingdom is the only elemental Kingdom, the only one that can willingly control a natural element." He continued.

"Speed is the only physical gift allowed, the only one that can naturally obtain some sort of super human gift."

"And Weaponry is the only gift mentally obtainable."

"We carry knowledge how to forge creations and weapons from anything, but only a few of us can actually expand our minds so much we can get into other's minds." He finishes.

I try my best to absorb this information as I take slow, deep breaths.

For a moment it seems like we would sit here forever in silence, but we were cut short on someone coughing.

Vincent….

In an instant I am at his side, examining him for injuries, but I find none. Vincent sits up as he coughs, after a few moments it appears he is done and he lays back down. His blue eyes open and he scans his surroundings before the land on me.

"Hey…Kiddo." He chokes out, taking a deep, painful breath. Before I know it I am hugging him as tight as I can.

When I let go he lets out a weak laugh. "Yeah, I missed you too."

"I'm so glad you're okay." I cry. I soon find myself overwhelmed with feelings I haven't encountered in years.

Relief and Gratitude.

I am relieved because Vincent is alive, the closest thing I have to family.

But I am grateful for Shadow's assistance; lord knows that without him Vincent and I would've both died.

I back up and Vincent attempts to sit up. With a painful grunt he manages to sit up.

"What happened?" He says out of breath at the sudden effort.

"The guards, they were going to kill you….So Shadow and I kind saved you." I admit sheepishly.

"You?" He asks skeptically. "Of course, why wouldn't I have come?" I asked.

He grins at me.

He struggles to stand, but manages with a steady grip on the couch.

"How long have I been out?" He asks, I can tell he was trying to act strong, probably for my sake. But I could tell he was hurt.

"For about a day." I answer as I study him wearily.

"Well, what happened to you? You look like you were mauled." He commented, using the couch to support him.

I roll my eyes. "That's what I get for saving your sorry ass?" I remark sarcastically.

He chuckles a little and his gaze travels to Shadow, who is peering out the window.

"I assume you are Shadow." He calls towards him. I bit my lip; Vincent usually wasn't kind to outsiders since the banishment, especially the ones that are loyal to the King.

Shadow turns around, Vincent is about an inch taller than him, but that's it. Shadow's crimson eyes meet Vincent's blue ones as he acknowledges him.

"Yes I am." Shadow speaks; his deep voice seeming so far away. "Vincent correct?"

They continued to stare at each other, and for a horrid moment I think they might fight or some stupid thing that happens in movies.

"I am in your gratitude." Vincent offers. I bit back a sigh of relief as he continues to speak.

"You let me live, though you are a guard to the King." He states.

"How did you know?" Shadow asks, apparently forgotten his telepathic ability.

"I know a guard when I see one." Vincent replies.

Shadow seems to nod in understanding. "But you are wrong; I am not loyal to the King."

This news seems to take Vincent by surprise, but Shadow explains himself.

"You see, I am Prince of the Kingdom of Weapons, forced here to work with the King, as are all the others."

Vincent smirks. "Rebellious and brave….."

"Good." He finishes. Shadow smirks back and I take over. "Vincent, you should rest." I offer.

He hugs me and ruffles my hair like old times.

"As you wish, Princess." He says as he gives a tired yawn, revealing his dangerously pointed teeth. He lies back down on the couch.

I smooth out the stuck up fur on his head as he drifts off into sleep.

I find the old feelings of rejoice and happiness vanish as he remains still, my heart still fearing he may never wake again.


	9. The Flames that Rebel

Chapter 9-The Flames that Rebel

I watch her as she falls asleep, not too long after the tiger, Vincent drifts off too.

For someone so hostile, she sure does care about others….

Being here in the Kingdom of Fire makes me wonder, what was it like before the overtake of Vulgar?

The way she acts it must've been paradise compared to the Kingdom of Weaponry.

I close my in remembrance of the night we were overthrown.

_It was quite long ago; I was about six or so at the time._

_Out Kingdom was glorious, with tall buildings and hard workers, making the finest weapons there could be. But our Kingdom wasn't perfect, no matter how hard my parents tried to make it._

_My parents inherited the right to rule from my forefathers on my father's side, needless to say they didn't have much a choice and often struggled with their duties, they had no one to teach them the ways to rule a good Kingdom._

_And I hated that, what was I to do once I took over? I was quite resourceful as a kid, but that was just everyday things, how was I supposed to run my life on improvisation?_

_Our castle was grand I guess you could say, with a meeting room for when we met with the other Kingdoms, an elegant ballroom, the state of the art security system. The most well trained guards, well next to the Kingdom of Guardians._

_A good maid service and a wonderful dining hall._

_I had only seen the other children destined to take of their parents Kingdoms once. And as far as I could tell the Kingdom of Fire was the head of all Kingdoms._

_But that was a few days before the attack, but it only made sense to target us first after the fall of the Kingdom of Fire, because the Guardian and the Weapon Kingdom was the firepower of the nations, overall the most powerful._

_But the other Kingdoms went insane after the fall of the Fire Kingdom, it was our base, the thing that helped us grow as a nation, and now that is was gone, we were obviously unprepared._

_But it was clear to go after us first, since the guardians got all their weapons from us, much like the other Kingdoms._

_The night of the attack I was in my bedroom like always, sleeping peacefully._

_But then a loud boom sounded, more horrible than anything ever made by any of our weapons._

_I was being shaken awake, my mother stood above me, she was a beautiful hedgehog._

_She was a deep red color, with stunning blue eyes and tanned skin, she was wearing her nightgown, but she was in panic._

"_Shadow honey wake up…" She cooed. I shifted awake, oblivious to the danger._

_But my mom however was not, she grabbed my hand and drug me down to the cellar, deep below the earth were the explosions weren't so horrifying._

"_Mom, where is Dad?" I asked, my father was probably the most respected person in the entire Kingdom, he was my hero, the soul person that I wanted to make proud._

_Her expression pained and fresh tears poured down her face landing on the floor with a drip._

"_Sweetie, you're father is gone." She said slowly, trying to be strong for my sake._

_Being a naive six year old I was, I cocked my head to the side._

"_When will he be back?" I asked, it wasn't uncommon for my father to disappear without warning, he was a busy man, and he had a Kingdom to rule, so he was out an awful lot._

_She sniffled a bit, "Never sweetheart, he won't come back." _

_I was still confused, but I knew whatever is was, my mom was in pain. That was something she never was, she was always so strong, so noble. _

_I hugged her tight, and she hugged me back. When we broke apart she set me down and ordered me not to move._

_With that she used her strength to push the crates around, revealing a hole in the wall that was nearly invisible._

"_Alright Honey, hide in here, and whatever you do, do not come out." She warned, handing me a rectangular gem with our emblem on it._

_I knew I would probably never see her again, even if I wasn't sure what the problem is, but if it was this bad that she had to hide me from it…_

_I hugged her tight, "I love you Mom." I said._

_She sobbed, "No matter what son, remember you're father and I love you with all our hearts." She said, setting me inside the stone opening._

_I was scared, but I wouldn't disobey my mother, she kissed me and pushed the crates back to cover the opening I was in._

_After that everything went bad, the sound of gunshots was heard and a piercing scream that I knew that she was gone, that scream belong to my mother._

_I thought about rushing out to help her, but I knew I would be too late, and that if I moved I probably wouldn't live._

_But I couldn't help the tears that slid down my face in silence as I clutched the emerald in my small hands._

"_Did you find the emerald?" A deep, commanding voice demanded._

"_No sir, she didn't have it like her husband said." One of the shooters said._

"_Blast!" The deeper voice exclaimed, apparently kicking something._

"_First the Kingdom of Fire's emerald is no where to be found, and now this one!" He growls._

"_Find it!" He demands, "Yes sir, right away sir." They said, and the shuffling of objects could be heard._

"_I didn't trick the Kingdom of Fire for nothing, move!" He demanded._

_I sucked in a breath, the shuffling was getting closer._

"_Yes your brilliant plan." They praised like robots._

"_It was too easy really." The deeper voice chuckled evilly._

"_All I had to do was set the Palace on fire and blame the kid on it, it worked easy as pie. The parents died, and they banished the girl and her guardian from coming here ever again, and then I took over." He explained._

"_But the child, wouldn't she have burned to death like the parents?" One of his servants asked, like he had repeated this story numerous times._

"_That child couldn't burn if I dumped a gallon of gasoline on her." He growled, obviously displeased._

"_Every generation or so a child from the royal bloodline of Fire has the uncanny ability to control fire, and that means no burning, so of course they blamed her. She was on fire, but it wasn't hurting her, the palace and the parents were dead because of it, and everything turned out perfect." He continued._

"_But if everything went perfectly, how come the emerald wasn't found?" One of the guards questioned._

"_Idiot, the child probably had it with her when they banished her!" The voice shouted._

"_Once I am King of these Kingdoms, we will go back for her…" He continued._

_Suddenly I was startled by the box concealing me was pushed aside._

_There was a guard, dressed in all black and scary looking._

_I gasped. "Hey Boss, lookie here." He called towards the 'Boss'._

_Another figure approached, it was a crocodile, a cruel one at that._

"_Ah, the rightful heir to the throne if I am corrects." He snickered._

"_Come on out kid, we won't hurt you." The guard promised, but even then I was not about to fool for anything._

"_No!" I shouted. The crocodile snarled, showing me his dangerously sharp teeth._

"_Whats that in your hand kid? Why don't you let me have it, I'll take good care of it I promise." The croc said, pulling his face closer to look at the emerald._

_I was about to shout at him when his large hands scooped me out of my hiding place._

_I struggled against him; eventually I took my hand and slashed him across the face, making sure it was deep enough to leave a scar, a big scar coming from his eye._

_He growled cursing as he snatched the emerald from me._

"_You're going to be sorry you did that kid." He swore, I struggled more, but then I saw her, the dead figure of my mother, lying on her back, with a gun shot in her chest. An ugly spot of blood staining her nightgown and leaking onto the floor around her._

_I stopped, staring horrified at the sight._

After that night I was trained hard to fight and kill, little did they know of my telepathic abilities. But right then and there, I vowed I would get revenge, I just needed a little help.

And even as Vulgar dragged me from Kingdom to Kingdom, taking their emerald and killing or imprisoning their people.

I never forgot that night, and I never stopped hating Vulgar, but I didn't show it, I needed to make him think I was on his side.

And one by one more rightful heirs of the conquered Kingdoms joined me in my hatred for Vulgar, but we still had to obey them.

I trained them, everyone. Each attack lasted a month at least before we completely destroyed their kingdom, and that left me plenty of time.

Soon we had all seven heirs, but their was one missing, one that puzzled and angered the king more then us.

She was a mystery, it took the King years before they found the right planet she inhabited, and by that time, we were already in agreement.

She would want her own Kingdom back just as much as we did, and we needed her on our side if we wanted to succeed. And most important, he needed her emerald, but if he didn't have it, he would never be supreme ruler of the nation.

And we weren't about to let him come close to finding it, that was why we tried to analyze her. Determining her power and intelligence, we pretended it was a mission for the King, but really we were planning ahead of him.

But we also knew the King wouldn't remain patient for long, it was either we find the emerald, or he does.

Vulgar hadn't won, and he won't.

Not if I have anything to do with it.

So my mission now, we have the emerald, and we have our girl, we even managed to get her guard.

I have to protect her, she is our only hope to succeed, and if anything happens to her, it will be the end, and Vulgar will win.

Vincent will be useful, he knows this Kingdom better than anyone, better than Vulgar. Furthermore, he is a great fighter and has fought in wars; he has to have some sort of first aid ability and strategizing skills.

Blaze will be useful too, she is a cat, therefore she can see in the dark and move with precise stealth and grace, furthermore she has something no one else does, the power of fire.

She is brave too, she fights for what she believes in, and right now I have to make sure she wants to fight by our side.

The others are useful too; Rouge is a master at stealth and spying. She has the ability to fly too and is familiar with minerals used in medicines and other things, not just gems.

Knuckles is our power, he can lift and move things heavier than most strong men can, he has a short temper, and that makes him unstable, but he is smart, and knows when to fight and when to run.

Sonic is quite cocky, but has a strong sense of justice. He is our speed, he can run faster than the speed of light in seconds, but he is no fool, but sometimes he can be fooled easily.

Amy is good with herbs and plant life, not just flowers; she can make powerful remedies with the help of Rouge. She is also good with first aid and is always right were we need her, but other than that, she can pack a strong hit.

Scourge is good, fearless and strong. He knows his strengths and weaknesses, but he is also very persuasive and cunning, fast acting. He is also a master at rebelling and making someone mad, though I don't know how that would help.

Shade is one of the best female fighters in the entire nation, she is fearless and brave. She is also genetically enhanced, making her reflexes quicker and her senses sharper. She is also very observative in many ways and has a far back memory, she is able to recall past events, even numbers she thought would be useful to the rebel.

I am our inside spy, while the King has no idea, I am analyzing his mind, making plans to counter his every moves. While others only see what they can, I can see past that, into his mind, I know everything he knows. I also can make weapons from our Kingdom and fix broken ones,

We also have some outside help from other Kingdoms.

Cream is from Amy's Kingdom, she was her best friend. She is very kind and useful, she can fly as well, she knows how to make food using just raw elements, and her pet Chao, Cheese is excellent at spying for us.

Tails is from Sonic's Kingdom, and is very handy, though he is quite young, he is a mastermind. He can forge new inventions no one else has though of. Even little metal paper airplanes that can disable the security systems within a building. He is also a master pilot and built his own plane using raw materials.

Fiona Fox is from Scourge's Kingdom, she is his girlfriend, even though he constantly hits on other girls. She is very resourceful and has information on every Kingdom there ever was; useful information, especially on the King.

We have a small army, but maybe, it might just be enough to take down the King once and for all.

I sigh; looking over to Blaze's sleeping form. She is very beautiful, she is muscular from Vincent training her and having to raise their own life on their planet. She is quite tall, with long, powerful legs and petite hands with long claws sprouting from each of her fingers. She isn't that curvy compared to Rouge or Fiona. But that isn't the thing that makes her beautiful to me.

She won't back down, ever. Even if it means she could loose her life. She can attack or anger the King in some manner, and she can take his beatings and words, no fear ever shows in her eyes, just aggression or caring as I have discovered with Vincent.

The first day of school, when I first met her, I knew she would be a powerful ally, one that we would need in order to succeed.

And when Vincent gets well, we will meet and plot against the King.

And see to it that his downfall comes…


	10. Shrine of the Flames

Chapter 10- Shrine of the Flames

As the sunlight rays beam through the open windows, giving a familiar warmth throughout the room. I force my eyes open, not moving I shift my vision to look around me.

Finally after probably many sleepless nights, Shadow is asleep on the armchair. His head is slumped on his shoulder and he looks relaxed, very different from his usual stance of being to alert and rigid, so serious. Now he looked carefree as can be. Though I couldn't help notice the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

I shifted my gaze to Vincent who was no where to be seen. Feeling a sense of panic and protectiveness I rose, though my body was stiff from the position I was sleeping in I forced my body to move.

The floorboards of the old house creaked as my weight lifted and pressed on the musty wooden boards. Trying my best to maintain the slow prowl Vincent had showed me, to keep my movements silent, I moved down the long hallway.

I hadn't changed clothes in days and hadn't bathed since the fire I feared I smelled of smoke and burnt cloth, first thing after Vincent recovers, I will get my clothes.

Finally I found him, searching for something, in a bedroom, everything draped with a cover, making it seem eerie and old.

His head snaps up when he hears my presence, straightening he rises from his knees.

"Blaze….What are you doing up?" He asks, making straight eye contact with me. I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest.

"I think the better question is what are _you _doing up." I counter, "You're supposed to be resting."

He sighs. "Don't worry about me Blaze; I don't want you to worry about me."

"Don't change the subject." I scold, taking a voice that was demanding and strong, like someone of royal…

He seems shocked with my tone, but answers my previous question. "I was…looking…for something." He admits.

I raise my eyebrow questionably. "What is this…something?"

He doesn't answer and I know he is hiding something.

"Vincent. Tell me." I press, my lips rising to show my clenched teeth.

"I will show you, as soon as the black one wakes." He promises.

"The black one has a name you know." I say, satisfied with the answer.

His eyebrow rises in suspicion. "Yes….Shadow….correct?" He says, slowly, trying to read my face for any possible explanation to the questions he might have.

"Yes." I answer.

Vincent tenses, but I have heard it too, my large ears flickering toward the source of the sound. Shadow is awake.

Vincent and I walk back into the living room, not speaking. When in the room, Shadow is indeed awake. Looking like he could still use some sleep as he stretches, his body stiff and no doubt sore from the position he was sleeping in.

He yawns, but his eyes are alert as we walk into the room. "Where were you two?" He asks.

"I woke up; Vincent wasn't here, so I went looking for him." I explain, though he gazes at Vincent suspiciously.

"Very well." He dismisses the subject. "I see you have taken toward your recovery."

Vincent nods, "Thanks to you two."

"Yes well, Blaze insisted we go after you." Shadow replies. I scowl at him and Vincent seems to eye him dangerously, giving him a silent warning.

"I heard you, talking about a rebel." Vincent says after a short pause.

"Blaze, if you're anything like your mother and your father, I know you will do it. And as long as she is, it is my duty to do the same." He continues.

"She may not be the ruler of this Kingdom like she is supposed to be, but she still carries the royal blood, therefore I am bound to protect her and fight with her, no matter what the costs." He finishes.

"Can't let my little Princess get hurt." He adds. I scoff at him playfully as he ruffles my hair.

"Good, we will need an experienced fighter; surely you know the grounds, possibly better than Vulgar, which would be very useful." Shadow says, sounding more adult than a teenager.

Vincent nods. "Yes, whatever you need. I will oblige."

"Excellent." Shadow replies.

"I assume you have a small army set up, they will need weapons, gear, and equipment. If you can gather them; I will show you something that was sacred to only those trusted by the Kingdom of Fire." Vincent says, winking at me discretely.

Shadow seems to think this over, but slowly nods in agreement. "I will arrange a meeting this afternoon."

Soon enough, after we eat, many of the students I met in school appear, as if from thin air.

Sonic, being the fastest of the group arrived first, but the others were quick to follow and arrived minutes later.

All of them were present, plus a few that we not an heir to the throne.

Vincent paced back in forth; surveying the people he would most likely be training and working with.

Everyone was silent, apparently waiting for orders.

"Alright everyone, I think it is clear the reason we are gathered here today." Shadow began.

"We got the cat and her guard…great." Scourge said with a bored expression on his face.

Vincent sent him the most deadly look he could muster and I hissed at him.

But it was Shadow who stopped the fight before it began. "Look, these are now your allies, not enemies."

"If you want your Kingdom and your rights back, along with your respective emeralds, then get along, we will train as a team, work as a team, and trust each other as a team. Got it?" He continued, a more authoritive and demanding voice took over his voice as he eyed everyone present.

Several nodded obediently.

"Good. This is Vincent, he knows this Kingdom better than anyone we know, and he is a skilled fighter and will be very useful for our cause, so listen to him and I can assure you, anyone that disobeys him _will _be punished." He finished.

At this point, Vincent took over with a grateful nod to Shadow.

"Listen here Kiddies, here you follow my rules, whether you like it or not. I assume if we are going to overthrow the King, we should have equipment right?" He states.

Many people agree.

"Alright then, follow me. But this place is top secret, so it doesn't leave here, got it?" Vincent warned, his cold and harsh voice mixing with his usual tone.

He turns from us and we follow him, he leads us to an electrical fence and from the sparks, it's still active.

Vincent points to Tails or Miles, the small, but friendly and smart fox boy.

"What's your name?" Vincent asks.

The young boy takes a deep breath before replying, "I'm Miles, but everyone calls me Tails." He answers, being respectful but kind at the same time.

"Alright then Tails, Blaze tells me you're smart." He says, pointing to a box attached to the fence.

"I don't suppose you know how to defuse an electrical powering system?" He adds.

"Well…I'll give it a shot, but I'll need her help." Tails shrugs but points to me.

I give a confused look, but follow him to the box and kneel to see what he needs.

"Blaze, melt the covering." He commands. I make eye contact with the fox's blue eyes before standing again.

"You might want to back up." I warn and he does.

I take in a deep breath, focusing entirely on my flaming powers. I open my palm and a ball of flame forms in from my palm, small at first, but it gets bigger as I command it to.

Just like in P.E every goes silent. I take in a deep breath, positioning the flame directly in front of my mouth, I release my breath, but the breath builds the fire up, making it shoot directly onto the plastic material that is incasing the electrical power.

"That's good." Tails says, waiting for me to halt the column of flame that is licking through the plastic. I close my palm and my mouth, instantly extinguishing the flames, though I can't help that smoke is now rising from my body.

Unable to help cool the scorching material Tails carefully works his way around the plastic material that has been reduced to a puddle of the tan color it was.

I hold my hands to the back of my neck sheepishly, but Vincent gives me a pat on the back as reassurance.

Then suddenly, the flickering hum of the electricity that was traveling through the fence stops, making everything deadly silent.

Tails touches the fence wearily, but no shock comes and he gives us the okay to climb the fence.

I leap onto the metal chain link fence, it rattling so loudly with all our body mass on it I thought we might attract some enemies.

I kick my legs up onto the top pole and leap to the ground. Rouge flies over it, Tails and Cream joining her.

Shade executes a perfect round off connected to a bunch of back handsprings before flipping up and over the gate, landing perfectly. Rouge shakes her head with a remark on how she is such a show off.

Shadow leaps over the fence in one bound, Sonic and Scourge following him. Amy scales the fence and gracefully jumps to the ground below while Knuckles tears a hole in the fence with his spiked gloves.

But I am most surprised when Vincent leaps over the fence without a running start, landing with a heavy thud on the ground. I think the feeling of shock is mutual.

"Still got it." He says, brushing off invisible dust from his clothes.

"How come you never did that stuff when I was a kid?" I ask, falling into step beside him.

He chuckles, "Blaze, ever since I was promoted to Royal Guard, my job is and always was to protect you, and I never had time to do that stuff anymore."

I frown. "Sorry I ruined the fun."

"Don't be. You brought me happiness Blaze, like I'm sure my own children would if I had any." He replies.

I smile as he throws his arms around me.

"You just wait, that isn't even the dangerous stuff." He remarks. I scoff and playfully push him away.

We pass through grass as tall as my shoulders and then to a low plain, but it eventually cuts off into soil, like an old farmstead.

Vincent stops, and surveys the ground as if looking for something important.

He kneels to the ground, sweeping away loose dirt to reveal a large concrete marking in the ground.

"Let's see if I remember this." He says to no one in particular.

Embedded in the stone is a bunch of unfamiliar signs and designs, Vincent surveys each one before taking one in his paw and twisting it, and then moving onto the others, twisting them all a certain degree.

When he has turned them all, the ground rumbles and all of us go alert, expecting enemies to arrive. But none come.

When the ground stops shaking a large hole in the ground has appeared in the center of the stone. Vincent motions to me.

I go in first, lighting up the dark and creepy passageway with my flames. As Vincent previously said, it has been unoccupied for some time now, cobwebs covering the corners of the walls, and it is very dirty and grimy.

I notice Cream clutching her Chao closely to her as she proceeds through the darkness, and I am tempted to assure it all will be fine, but I can't give a definite answer.

Vincent seems calm though, almost relieved as if he expected it to be discovered already.

Finally we see another light, an orange glow coming a ways from where we were currently, much like the fire I possessed.

I march forward; ultimately curious about what lies ahead.

"This is the Shrine of Flames. A sacred place to all of the descendants of the Kingdom of Fire and everyone trusted enough to the Kingdom of Fire." Vincent says as he leads us forward.

When we get closer I realize it is just a stone walkway surrounded by a pool of boiling lava that bubbled and steamed.

I knew everyone else was overwhelmed by the heat, many people were already fanning themselves, but Vincent seemed used to it.

It didn't bother me, not the least, but I was tempted to touch the lava, see if I could resist the scorching heat, but decided against it.

Vincent led us to the larger part of the walkway, where many chests lay against the wall, like old pirate chests.

"You see, Arianna and Maxwell were very wise, and eventually they grew suspicious, fearing someone was plotting against them." Vincent said.

_Arianna and Maxwell? Were those my parents' names?_

"So they came to an agreement." He continued. "All the Kingdoms would place items that would help future warriors if they ever organized a rebel, though we never thought it would be any of you."

"Many of these items are sacred, vital to the eight Kingdoms, many are enchanted or enhanced." He says, brushing dust off of one.

"Go crazy." He says and the others file around him, finding their own respective chests with their Kingdoms emblem on it.

I gave him a questionable look, I wanted more, and I needed answers. He knew something I didn't.

"I'll tell you later." He whispers. I know that is all I'm going to get out of him now and I venture to find my own chest. Finding a large one layered with dust.

I sweep my hand over the top, and sure enough the familiar picture of a flame is present on the base of the wood.

I open the heavy top and it creaks as if in pain. Inside I find many useful items.

A few different sizes of armor in both women and men, some vials full of strange glowing liquid, and weapons, many weapons. Spears, bows and arrows, swords, knives, even a whip, in all different sizes and shapes.

The armor seems durable, thick leather that wouldn't let an arrow or sword pierce it easily, complete with sheaths of all sizes. There are some higher tech weapons as well, guns and grenades and all.

I bit my lip, I haven't dealt with any weaponry, but I find a large leather bag, big enough to hold my findings.

I put the armor that should fit me, and I size bigger just in case into the bag, along with a few knives and the whip, and I take all the vials of the mysterious liquid, surely the effects are good. I take a few sheaths too, but leave the rest.

I close up my bag and see the others, Amy is examining a piece of armor from her Kingdom, but it looks a lot like mine, she stuffs it into her bag.

Rouge is pulling back the string of a deadly but glamorous looking bow; feeling satisfied she puts it into her respective bag, along with several quivers of arrows.

Scourge is toying with several knives, throwing them with a wicked aim, smirking victoriously he grabs several and shoves them into the bag.

Shadow is checking out many powerful looking guns, and pulls them into the bag.

Cream seems to be having trouble finding some armor that is small enough to fit her, but with some reassurance from Amy she puts it into the bag, along with several types of weapons.

Sonic takes out a long and sharp sword, putting it into the bag along with the other things he finds suitable.

Shade is having trouble deciding from weapons, and reluctantly shoves all of them in the bag, along with many other useful tools.

Knuckles stuffs some armor into his bag along with some deadly looking weapons, Tails is having trouble deciding his weapons, but Sonic is helping him.

Fiona Fox, the girl that had shown up with Scourge and looks fairly badass, but not the kind of girl I would like. She shoves multiple pieces of armor along with weapons.

I turn to look for Vincent but he reappears with a bag of his own things gathered into a bag, he turns to help and make sure everyone has what they need in it.

I turn to find Shadow's piercing red eyes boring into mine; he must have been reading my mind. I wonder if anyone else knows of his ability…

Even though we have already made eye contact, and I am well aware that he knows staring is rude, he doesn't stop, and his gaze is unblinking and focused.

I fidget uncomfortably under his gaze; I hope I don't look too horrible….

Vincent appears behind me, startling me greatly, and I swear I can feel Shadow's smirk even though I am not facing him.

"Let me see what you've gathered Blaze." He commands. I hand him my bag and patiently wait.

"Ahh, I see you have chosen the whip as your weapon." He says. "I have a feeling you'll be great with it."

I smile, as he hands my bag back and he turns to check on the others.

"Wait." I call, and as he turns around I hug him. I haven't hugged him and forever, but it makes me feel protected and loved, like Vincent always makes me feel.

He wraps his arms around me, his fur making me warmer than I already am.

"Thanks." I say as we pull apart. "For what?" He asks.

"For everything."


	11. Guardian of Chaos

Chapter 11- Guardian of the Chaos

After the raid, Vincent ordered us back. We filed out, in a perfect line, and once we were all out the stone gate closed with a rumbled of the ground.

And the signs mixed up again, randomizing it every time for good measure, and once that was all done the number of inscribing glowed an orange shade only fire could possess before fading into the dirt color it was before.

We excited all of us having our own bags with out symbols and designs inscribed on them.

"Wait." We turned to see who had opposed us, and honestly, I wasn't surprised to see it was Shadow.

Vincent turned, glaring at the sole person that defied him; I bit on my lip nervously as the tension between them grew.

"It's not safe there….." He explained after a pause, and by the distant look in his eye I could tell he was reading enemies thoughts, he tried not to sound startled or in danger, but I knew the people must be close it he was stopped us so soon.

Vincent let him explain himself. "Enemies, they are close. We need to move….." He said.

"Surely there must be a sanctuary somewhere? A place we could stay? An abandoned training facility?" Shadow listed off, obviously not caring where it is we ended up as l long as it was unnoticeable.

Vincent seemed to think this over, and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Yes….There is…" Vincent said, deep in thought. Shadow's eyes flickered with nervousness towards the trees, and I could hear them.

My cat like ears twitched as I picked up sounds, voices, the pressure of feet lifting and falling into the earth they walked on, and something else….something warm….

Vincent must have heard it too, because his round, furry ears twitched and he instantly pressed us forward.

"But it's a legend….No one knows if it's real or not." He said, but we didn't care, we just didn't want to get caught.

We followed him, "Tell me this…Legend." Shadow said, falling in step beside Vincent.

"I used to tell this story to Blaze many years ago….it was her favorite story as a child." He said as a small smile played on his lips.

I closed my eyes and remembered….Vincent tucking me in, which was so pride costing and most likely degrading for a high ranked guard to be tucking in a child and telling her bedtime stories. But Vincent did it anyway, he didn't mind.

"Legend says that beyond the waterfall there is a cavern, and only people from each Kingdom can enter..." He continued.

"It says that it was once home to the ancestors of all the Kingdoms and it was enchanted, letting in only the heirs of the thrones….but all of them had to present."

"I considered it before….but I never went…." He explained.

"Rumor has it that the spirits of those ancestors still live there, giving there wisdom to others through they're direct descendants." He said.

"They also say inside their was an ancient training grounds, and only the best of the best could pass it…."

"Anyway….if we can get in somehow….we'd be safe, no one has ever been able to enter since the early years of the Kingdom of Fire." He said, cutting the story short.

Shadow nodded as he considered this. Maybe it would let us in….

"But who knows….for all I know it could just be a myth….but like I said…no one knows." Vincent said, scratching the back of is neck awkwardly.

Soon the forest became denser and humid and all of us were beginning to sweat…but not from heat….from the only other source, the water.

Mist covered the air for miles, like a thick fog that was somewhat refreshing. Soon the roaring of falling water could be heard.

We traveled a long ways, but we eventually came up to a large stream, the water was crystal clear and clean. Small fish swam in it, and seaweed and sand lay beneath the cool water.

The rush of water was almost pain full as we approached the huge waterfall, it was gigantic, and I mean _gigantic_.

Some stray rocks poked out from the water, letting it spray all over and separate from one huge waterfall, below a huge form of water was there, just as clear and clean as the rivers that flowed from it.

It was deep, very deep, and deeper than any pool. The bottom was covered with clean white sand and seashells and rock formations could be seen, seaweed growing randomly and algae grew on most of the rocks.

It was beautiful….untouched by civilization.

The light brown rabbit let out a squeal of delight and we turned to see what she was so excited about.

"Look!" She squealed, nearly bouncing up and down with rejoice, her Chao copying her actions.

Then I saw it, many blue creatures with pudding like bodies.

More Chaos.

I sucked in a breath, but they were adorable.

Their colors varied into beautiful shades, all with cubby little bodies like a regular baby, tiny balls floated above there heads, but I watched as they saw us and the tiny ball transformed into a question mark.

I couldn't help but smile, they're different colored eyes locked onto us as they watched curiously, not fearing any enemies…just so carefree little fellows.

Some were lighter colored, with a small halo replacing the small ball atop there heads, they gave kind smiles. While others were very dark colored, some even black, they have evil, devilish smiles that showed their mischievous nature, and atop their heads was a spiked ball.

And others were just like Cream's small Chao…Cheese I think his name is….just regular little guys with blue and yellow bodies.

All of them had wings, some had small fairy-like wings, and others had bird wings that looked powerful.

Some of them even had animal traits, whether it was penguin feet to a lions pointy ears or even an elephant trunk, some were even sporting feather tails and beaks.

All of us were enchanted by them that we stood and watched, some swam with varying stroke styles, others flew gracefully overhead, some of them sang in perfect harmony, I even saw a few draw pictures only small children were capable of drawing.

It was so peaceful here….so perfect…I wanted to stay here forever, living with the Chaos happily.

Even Vincent didn't seem to be expecting this.

We reluctantly left the creatures and headed towards the waterfall's base, crawling carefully behind the waterfall's edge, the roaring of the water was so loud I had to clamp my hands over my ears.

It was slick and we moved carefully, but I felt better when Shadow's hand steadied me while I moved.

We were shocked to find a large opening hidden behind the waterfalls gushing water, but it wasn't the most unlikely thing that has ever occurred to us.

We linked hands as we headed through the dark cave, it seemed ancient….mysterious carvings were marked in the walls, showing pictures of various events.

Suddenly the markings began to glow an eerie blue color, bright and blinding, lighting up the cave.

We stopped, "Why have you come?" A soft, unfamiliar voice asked, kind and caring, but firm.

We turned to see a teenage girl, probably our age. Her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years. She was a young echidna, a soft orange color. She had blue eyes and she wore old fashioned clothes.

A small cloth dress tied at the waist by a rope, around her arms, just above her elbows was golden clasps, not looking too tight, but they were designed elegantly.

Around her head was a woven leather headband and she wore leather sandals and her hair was wound with white cloth.

"We were hoping you would help us." Vincent spoke.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Very well visitors…"

"Did you like the Chaos?" She asked, like we were best friends.

We nodded, so surprised to speak, "Quite adorable little fellows aren't they…..I am Guardian of the Chaos here." She explained, looking lovingly out at Cheese, who embraced her like she was her rightful mom.

She laughed and hugged the creature closer to her before giving her back to Cream.

She looked at Cream thoughtfully before smiling at her friendly like.

"Come…Follow me." She said and drifted off farther into the cave, the markings still light up thankfully, otherwise she would have long been out of sight.

We followed her, and many ancient looking statues passed us, all ancient looking people like her.

Soon a blinding light hit us and we were in some sort of village.

Echidnas of all sizes and ages roamed around, some were obviously guards, armed with spears and swords as they stood attentively. While smaller children laughed and played, many old markets were set up as they sold they're products of fruit and goods.

It seemed…happy….before war or conflict had destroyed the earth as we know it.

Most of the area was grassy, but their were stone paths made of stone bricks that were implanted in the ground, all around was a thick forest, thicker than the one we had previously ventured in.

Stone statues of various species of animals and leaders were all around, but the most surprising thing was the sky high stone pyramid, all being guarded by guards.

The houses were either small stone structures or animal skin tents, small bonfires set up on a stone structure burned freely.

"We give our blessings to the Gods in the fire…They like the smell of our offerings." The girl explained.

It seemed to make sense….I looked around more and various land was tilled up, revealing rich looking soil that was growing varieties of plant life and crops.

Most people were dressed like the girl, loose cloth dresses and togas with various other accessories.

Not to my surprise the girl began to climb the steep stairs that led up the pyramid.

The guards froze at our sides, and their spears instantly blocked our path.

The girl turned back, "No, they are friends." She protested and instantly the guards drew their weapons back.

"Yes Mistress Tikal." They said in perfect unison.

We exchanged glances with each other before climbing the leg burning number of steps.

When we finally caught up to Tikal, most of our legs were burning with the strain, but we ignored it best we could.

She was talking with an elderly echidna, wearing a gold chest plate and a cloth skirt looking thing. He was nearly the same shade as Tikal, but was lighter, I assumed from his age. A long white beard grew from his chin, but he wore a headband similar to Tikal's as well as the golden clamps above his elbows and matching sandals, though he carried a golden staff with a python head at the top.

"Father, they mean no harm." She seemed to argue, but was respectful to her father, not raising her voice or showing any signs of anger.

He took a deep breath. And examined us all, his eyes scanning over us.

He stepped forward. "Tikal, my daughter. You didn't tell me they were direct descendants of the Kingdoms." He stated.

She looked sheepish, but didn't answer.

She knew? All this time? Was that why she had let us in when we requested it so easily?

"We have been waiting for you for some time now, though you look younger than I expected." He said.

"But very well daughter, they may stay." He answered.


	12. Perfect Life

Chapter 12- Perfect Life

The girl, who later revealed herself as not only the Guardian of the Chaos, is also the Chief's daughter. But something about this place was still giving me the creeps, it seemed…..eerie and unnatural, too….convenient.

Don't get me wrong, Vincent is smart, he knows places and hiding spots so ancient and secretive….but….I still don't know if I like it here.

It's too perfect….I mean the waterfall and elegant river that was untouched by anyone. The cave that just happened to be behind the waterfall and the girl, Tikal just _had _to show up and that moment and took us in without so much as a hesitation.

And the village, everyone seemed so…happy, so carefree and worriless.

That put me on edge; I walked stiffly and was alert, my ears catching every sound, every movement.

Even the guards acted friendly….

The others seemed to be enjoying this whole ordeal though; even Vincent who I know would assume the worst of just magically finding this place.

Even Shadow, who was always so silent and strong seemed to relax and be having a good time, I even saw him smile, in public, in the daylight.

That's when my theory was correct, something was definitely going on.

People were nice, making food for us and scavenging clean water, seemingly out of nowhere.

I didn't eat, I didn't trust the people here, I didn't drink anything and already I was feeling dehydrated because of it.

At night the various bonfires set up around the camp light up the village, making it easier to wander around at night than normal.

Aren't they afraid a nearby tribe will spot the flames? Surely it is giving off enough light for others to see it…but they acted like it was normal in every way and that there really was nothing to fear, ever.

But they were wrong; there was _always _something to fear, an enemy, an attack, losing your loved ones…. I learned to fear easily and not long after that, to be on guard, all the time.

Soon the others went to bed, snuggling up to the nice warm fur blankets they had set up around a nice warm fire.

"You okay Blaze?" Tikal asked me.

My hazel eyes met her delighted ones, "I'm fine." I said, trying not to growl so viciously.

"There's nothing I can do for you is there?" She asked.

"No, I said I was fine." I stated again.

Her lips formed a tight line and I think she looked hurt, if these happy people were capable of looking hurt.

"Alright Blaze, remember, we want you to be happy here." She said with a shrug.

"Happy? Aren't you….afraid of neighboring tribes wanting to invade? Natural disasters? Something?" I listed off frantically, not able to hold my urge to demand why they were so happy.

She gave me a confused look, "Why would there be something to fear? We have everything here, food, people, water…." She said, acting like I was crazy.

"You don't get it do you!" I snarled, trying my best to be quiet and not wake the others.

"There is _always _something to be afraid of! I don't know you're definition of fear here in your perfect little world, but in mine, of course there is always something to fear." I growled.

She flinched as I rose; I was taller than her, as I am by most girls my age.

"Don't you worry about _anything_!" I continued.

"Because I do, I worry about loved ones, granted I don't have many left but I still worry about them! And I also worry about if we're going to get caught or what's going to happen if one of us dies, I also worry about my parents and what happened with them, if it was really that I killed them or that they were set up." I shouted, my voice breaking a little when I got to the part of my parents.

Once again, instead of being sympathetic and understanding, she just looked even more confused.

"We don't have any of that here Blaze; maybe someday you will realize just how perfect my world is." She said, her previous kindness a distant memory as she stomped away.

I was angry, I felt the heat of my body rising, begging me to burn something to ashes.

But I'm too nice to do that so instead I swung my leg around in a perfect roundhouse kick, smashing the stone statue of one of the elders, chipping off most of its face.

Boy that was a big mistake, instantly I felt my ankle wail in pain as my foot came in contact with the concrete surface.

I was still angry, but I gave up on demolishing other things to calm me down.

Instead I took off, running through the village as fast as my legs could carry me, feeling the perfect shade of green grass being torn up as I ran, and I hoped it would stay that way. Then this place would have an actual flaw or two.

Finally I stopped, breathing hard and the world around me becoming blurry as my head spun. I fell to my knees on the concrete stone floor below me, ignoring the pain in my knees.

I needed food, I needed water…..

Maybe Tikal was right….maybe they didn't have anything to fear….

I scanned the area around me, trying to view it through her eyes instead of mine that always think something disasterious and horrible is just around the corner, ready to destroy everything in a moments notice.

Through her eyes she saw everything as perfect, not a problem in the world she lived in.

'_Nothing to fear….'_ I repeated in my head, trying to think like their really was nothing to fear.

'_Nothing to fear…' _I continued.

The area around me was a beautiful pond with lily pads floating in the cool, crystal clear water. Frogs croaked in the towering grass that grew out of the moist and muddy ground, dragonflies danced across the sky, and fireflies' glew as they floated in midair, as if in slow motion.

In my eyes I saw it as another one of those perfect moments that seem to always be destroyed and ruined at some point, something so vurnable and weak it wouldn't stand a chance, and I would have to watch it fall.

That's why I hated moving to knew places, I didn't allow myself to adjust to the area, feeling it was about to be destroyed like my former home, and now it was ruled by the biggest jackass that ever walked the earth.

I put an invisible wall between myself and the other side of me that really did want to enjoy things again, to not worry ever, and to believe that everything was going to be okay.

Because if I gave into the other me, I'd be a liar, I'd lie to myself daily, telling myself that everything was going to be okay when I know it never is, and thinking that there was nothing to fear when there was, always.

Tikal's people lived in this shadow of peace, they truly believe that everything was always fine, that nothing bad could ever happen, that everything was perfect and their was nothing to fear, ever.

I sobbed, I didn't allow myself to cry, I promised myself long ago that I would never shed another tear, tears didn't solve anything, they only led to more problems.

The worst thing about my fears was that I remember being told not to worry by my parents, and they would give me the most reassuring smile it would make me truly believe that everything in the world was right.

How naïve of me.

I don't like Tikal.

But I know why, she reminds me too much of my mother.

They have the same friendly smile.

They both believe that everything will always be fine in the end, not matter how hard everything seems now.

They both want everyone to be happy and carefree.

They both fight for what they believe in.

They both protect what they love…

I hated it, how similar they were. All it did was bring pain to me, reminding me everyday of what is gone because of me.

But I think the main reason I hate her was because she had everything I'd always wanted.

A loving mother and father that were still here, guiding her through life and helping her with her problems.

Unlike me, I had never had anyone to turn to when I needed something, no one to ask for advice, and I wasn't about to ask Vincent. Parents understand your problems, which they will help you and vouch for you no matter what, Vincent tried his hardest, and he was quite good at it, but he wasn't my blood, he didn't have the same eye color as me or the same height as me.

She also had a peaceful and not destroyed and certainly not currently being dictated by an evil bastard village.

Something that was now a memory far away. All the good and niceness of my Kingdom went away when my own people had thrown me and Vincent aside like garbage. When they looked at me with disgust and hatred and didn't want me anymore.

She also had a place to call home.

Even my own Kingdom I had refused to call home, home wasn't a home unless your loved ones were with you, I liked to believe that home was wherever Vincent was, since he was closest. And while my life wouldn't be complete without him in it, I still wanted more, a home with a mother that made me breakfast every morning and hugged and kissed me until I couldn't stand it anymore.

She had everything I had always wanted, and I did have that at one time, but not anymore, another thing that we don't have in common, she still had her perfect world, even through all the horrible things that had happened here, while mine remained shattered like my heart.

'_Tears can't bring back my parents.' _I reminded myself.

'_Tears won't let my friends and I rule our own Kingdoms rightfully.' _

'_Tears won't take my curse that was bestowed on me, the curse that killed my parents.'_

'_Tears aren't going to help me understand Tikal's way of life.'_

'_Tears won't erase the shadow of fear I live in everyday.'_

'_Tears won't bring back the other half of me that died when I saw my parents die by my hands.'_

'_Tears won't fix my problems, not now, not ever.' _I could've gone on, listing off the many things that I live by, the simple rules I follow.

Number one: Don't cry, crying won't fix anything.

Number two: Don't ever show weakness, especially in front of the enemy.

Number three: Don't get emotionally involved with anything, ever…

Yep my three simple rules that have kept me alive all these years.

Now my goals.

Number 1: Kill the bastard that murdered my parents. (If it is not me.)

Number 2: Take the throne that is rightfully mine and lead my Kingdom in ways that would make my parents proud.

Number 3: Make sure everyone in the rebel comes out alive.

Number 4: Make sure the others get there rightful places in their Kingdoms and their Emeralds back.

That was it.

That was all I wanted to achieve at this moment, I had other things too, once I was rightfully ruler of my Kingdom.

Simple things, like more houses for the homeless, feed and clothe the needy…..I wanted my perfect life, and hopefully someday I would get it, but not without suffering, not without the bloody war that I knew was going to break out.

Because you can't achieve something without taking a risk, without working for it no matter what.

That was yet another thing Tikal and I differed from, she had everything bestowed on her by the time she was born until now, whereas I was stripped of my happiness and was very slowly crawling my way back to my old life, and to do that I had to kill people, I had to watch as even more people perished because of me.

But I know the truth, no matter how perfect something might seem, nothing is ever truly perfect. I learned that when my perfect life went away, the night I realized someone was planning against us and had made me kill my parents for him to steal the throne.

As I stared at the bonfire, not even realizing I had walked from my previous location back to where everyone was sleeping peacefully.

I was staring, deep into the fire. And I saw something, a vision inside of it, and a voice in my head.

'_He did it Blaze…' _The voice rasped as a dark figure appeared on in the crackling flames.

All the people in the vision were dark shapes, I couldn't tell who they were exactly, but the message was clear enough.

Someone was sending me a message, trying to tell me who murdered my parents.

'_I can't tell you exactly child, my powers are weak, but you will know soon…' _The voice promised as the vision moved.

The first blurry figure, the one known as 'he' was moving, bowing down towards to other figures, who I assumed were my parents.

But the 'he's' kind persona quickly changed and he rose, apparently shouting and yelling and my parents, who yelled back, I couldn't make out their words.

Then clear as day, I heard the man's voice, the one who murdered my parent's voice.

'_You royals have no right to sit upon thy throne if they will not go to the extremes of protecting their own people by killing their daughter!' _He snarled, a voice so horrid and evil that it made my skin crawl.

'_He was trying to convince them to kill me…' _I thought as the vision faded and the fire returned into a normal fire.

I lunged at the fire, sweeping my hand through the flames in hope the vision would show me more; instead the fire crawled up my arm. I didn't feel any pain at all, only a warm sensation throughout my whole right arm.

I patted the fire out, leaving my arm smoking but otherwise fine.

It was clear to me now, that person's sole goal in life was to kill me, one way or another.

But I wasn't about to go down so easily.


	13. Royal Training

Chapter 13- Royal Training

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until the bright, unshielded sunlight washed over me, making me open my eyes.

My eyelids felt stuck together with glue, and I tried to rub them apart, but when they felt better I realized I was lying on my back, on the grass, leaning against a wooden log and a pile of ashes.

I had fallen asleep _on _the fire…..

I groaned, checking to make sure I didn't have any ash ground in my skin, I did on my arms, and it made my fur look black, not lavender.

Great….I don't suppose the village has a water hole I could bathe in…

"Whoa, Blaze what happened?" A voice called from behind me.

I twisted around, facing whoever spoke out to me.

It was Shade, only her previous injuries from the King were nearly gone, she looked refreshed and smelled good, not like dirt, soot and sweat like she did when she first arrived, I'm pretty sure that's how I smelt now.

She looked puzzled, but I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Fell asleep, what happened to you? You're…..clean." I observed.

"Yeah…." She said slowly, "There is a watering hole over there, and they gave us clothes, you should really clean up and get that ash out of your fur." She added.

"Hpmh." I growled stubbornly, now that she said it, her usual black and orange clothes were replaced by a leather skin tight shirt and shorts.

She wore a golden clamp on her right arm, just above her elbow, she wore worn out sandals too, and a headband to keep her hair out of her face.

She looked like Tikal's twin.

"I don't need anything." I growled, a hidden warning to stop ordering me around, but a bathe I could use.

But I wasn't about to accept anything from the village people so easily, they were much too friendly.

Luckily I found a spare outfit in the treasure chest in the Shrine, so I could just change into that.

I headed over to find some water, and I did a nice warm spring with floating lily pads and water.

They had soap sitting around, thank god.

I triple checked to make sure no one was coming, and I stripped off my clothes and leapt in the water, soaking.

The ash from the fire floated off of me, and I was already feeling better, but I wasn't going to wait around all day for some other person to come and bathe in here.

It was probably normal to bathe in water with other people here, how sickening.

At this thought I scrubbed myself clean, rinsing off the wonderful smelling soap I dried myself off by heating my body temperature and threw on my new clothes.

I felt better, I smelt better, thank god for that.

I threw my old torn and dirty clothes in a fire; they were no use to me now.

I stopped suddenly and glanced at myself in the water's reflection.

The outfit I had snatched from the Shrine was a brown leather top that hugged me tightly, it went down to just below my waistline, and instead of clinging to me with the usual spaghetti straps it tied around my neck and showed off my shoulder blades.

On my right arm, just above my elbow was a golden clamp with my Kingdom's emblem on it.

There was also some worn out, but comfortable blue jeans, around my waist was a leather belt, with sheaths for weapon in it as well.

There were some sandals that were comfortable, and easy to move in.

I tore a brush through my hair, but left it out, the lavender hair ending to brush my shoulders.

'_I looked like my mom.' _I noticed, when she wasn't in her gowns as she usually was, she wore something like this.

Especially with the Kingdom of Fire's emerald hanging from the chain around my neck.

It pained me to think of her, so I pushed the thought from my mind.

I tossed the leather bag onto my back, securing the straps well.

But other than the fact that it made me look like my mom it symbolized us well.

We were royalty, forced to fight for our Kingdom and our Kingdoms people.

I remember growing up, I always felt different from everyone else, because I grew up on the castle grounds, not a lot of people were allowed on the castle grounds even.

I hardly got to see the outside world, and when I did Vincent was with me for protection and all the normal kids looked at me weird, like they were afraid of me.

Needless to say, I didn't have a lot of friends my age.

But who needed them? I didn't.

I was alone my life, and I still am. It's just me against the world now, but I was glad to have Vincent and the others by my side.

Were we different from other kids? I was, but the others could easily pass as a normal kid.

Were we spoiled? Perhaps.

But people's perspective of us was completely wrong.

Everyone viewed us as spoiled, rich brats. People with no intelligence or feelings.

But they were so wrong, if they knew what our lives were really like they wouldn't be so envious and jealous of us.

Because we were a group of kids with no parents, no place to call home and no person to look up to.

It was just us, and it will always be us.

There was no one to watch our back, no one to learn from their mistakes.

Because if we made those same mistakes, we'd die.

Alone and with no one.

Instead we were stuck fighting for our lives, our kingdoms and our rights.

Learning to fight, fearing nothing.

Using your opponents strengths against them…stuff like that.

Who would want a life like that? We didn't even want a life like that.

I walked back to the campsite, my hands in my jean pockets and staring at the ground.

"Blaze? Is that you?" A voice called.

It was Vincent, the others we with him, some of them dressed like the tribe, but I'm just glad some of them decided to not dress like that.

Both Knuckles and Shade were dressed alike, in the tribal clothes.

I knew why though, it was in their eyes.

They were with people like them, Echidnas. They felt like they belonged with them.

How naïve of them, how stupid.

They would never belong with them, they were now fugitives to the nation's dictator, they would never be safe, no matter how safe looking and wonderful this place may seem.

They couldn't fool me though, I new I would never truly belong anywhere, it could be as far away from here as possible and I still wouldn't belong.

I could successfully rob Vulgar of his throne on my kingdom and I still wouldn't belong, I wouldn't have any family left, no people with the same blood as I.

And people would still view me as the child that murdered her parents, the child with an untold curse that could only destroy.

"Who else?" I challenge.

"I'm sorry…you just….look like your mother." He said slowly and gently.

I tensed, "I know." I said, so soft and inaudible he could barely hear me.

He gently reached out a tucked the stray lock of hair behind my ear.

My bangs fell to frame my face, and in annoyance I quickly swept it away, but it just fell right back in place.

I sighed.

Turning to the rest of my revolution members, they were all facing me, even Tikal and Shade, who stopped their lively chatting to look at me.

I felt weird, also very defensive. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over them all.

Knuckles was hand making a spear with a stone tip that he was sharpening with a knife, though his violet eyes scanned me, he quickly dismissed it as unimportant and went back to his spear.

Scourge had his arms snaked around Fiona's waist, he was dressed in his usual attire, black leather jacket, white t-shirt that was thin enough for you to see his battle scars and toned muscles, and he also wore blue faded jeans with rips and tears and his beat up green and black sneakers.

His sunglasses covered his eyes, but his eyebrows raised as his eyes scanned me, disgusting. His fur was freshly cleaned and he looked better.

Fiona huffed and pulled Scourge closer to her, her fur shiny and smooth, she still wore her black ripped up jeans, with the two studded belts and her tight belly button revealing black shirt with her black leather gloves.

Cream was playing with her lovable little Chao; her fur was freshly clean and looked softer than soft.

Her big eyes looked at me with happiness, she was wearing the village outfit of a cloth dress, her outfit complete with the golden clamps and sandals.

But somehow, it didn't make me mad when she wore it, I didn't feel like they were choosing them over me, they just wanted fresh clothes and a nice home.

Shadow was wearing what he usually wore, his dark blue jeans with a few small rips in them from the run over here.

He wore a black shirt, kind of worn but now clean, as was his fur, all sleek and shiny, no doubt soft.

His crimson eyes were locked on me, holding my gaze.

I gulped, blinking a few times; I broke my gaze on him, but could still feel his eyes boring into my body.

Amy was also wearing the village clothes of a leather top similar to Shade's and a white cloth shirt held together with a leather belt, her outfit complete with golden clamps and sandals as well.

Her fur was clean and brushed until it shined, she avoided eye contact with me, and I don't think she liked me much.

Sonic was sitting across from Shadow, his fur clean and brushed, he wore his usual attire, a simple white t-shirt and blue slightly ripped jeans.

He was looking behind his shoulder, but turned away not long.

Rouge was smirking at me, her hand on her hips. She was sunning her wings, which were about seven foot in length and looked very powerful.

Her white fur was brushed and clean, her green eyes shone like emeralds as she smiled at me, revealing her white teeth, pointed and sharp.

She was wearing her usual attire, a black t-shirt with white horizontal stripes, and grey capris with a diamond studded belt. Her large bat ears were still studded with her different type of gems and some hoop earrings. She wore her black and white DC shoes.

Vincent was dressed like he was before, though he was clean and more refreshed, not tired and sore looking like he had been.

He wore faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt, smiling at me like an old friend.

He turned back to the others. "Training begins. Now." He states, slinging his bag over his arm, the other do the same.

I rolled my eyes and followed him with the others.

"Hey Blaze, nice outfit." Rouge said, striding up to me.

I just shrug.

She continues talking to me, and she really is quite nice, but she likes to talk, mostly about fashion and jewels, but I decide I like her.

Then we come up to a large opening with dirt and trees.

"Alright start running." Vincent says.

"Now?" Rouge asks.

"Yes now, and hustle." He adds.

I know he is serious and we all line up at a line he drew with a stick.

"Go!" He shouted and we sprinted to the wall, touched it with our hands and sprinted back.

Most of us were pretty physically fit, we ran ahead, faster and faster without hurting, some of us lagged behind, the younger ones like Cream and Tails, but they fared pretty well by the next lap they ran.

He ran us more, shouting again once we arrived back to him; we obliged and ran again, not slowing down.

He made us run, harder and harder, faster and faster.

By the time we finished at sundown we were all exhausted, our legs felt like jello that was as heavy as lead, our heartbeats were pumping fast and we desperately needed water.

"Okay Vincent…..I understand about the whole….training…thing." I started, bending my knees slightly to keep me up as I panted.

"But…..don't you think….this is a….little much." I breathed.

"Yeah Blaze's Guardian…..we seriously need….some water…." Scourge said as he held his stomach.

"First of all punk, you address me as Vincent or Coach, not Blaze's Guardian." He said very intimidating like.

Scourge straightened, "Oh yeah old man, who is going to make me?"

I bit my lip, "Guys, don't!" I shouted, stepping between them.

"Listen sweet cheeks." Scourge growled, I growled and was about to hit him when Shadow stepped in front of me.

"Don't talk to her like that." He growled, and I was surprised, I was about to stop yet another fight.

But was stopped yet again.

"Listen boys, you fight outside of my time, not in it. Now I suggest you settle this, _now_." Vincent said, though he was smaller than both boys.

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do; no one ever fights, ever.

"Make me." Scourge, obviously not letting go.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Instantly Vincent had him, he kicked him hard in the gut, making him double over.

He tried swinging at him, but Vincent grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him in a chicken wing, and lastly he kicked his feet out from under him and he fell face first on the floor.

Scourge groaned.

"Very well, if this is the way it has to be, then so be it. This just shows me how poorly you know how to fight." Vincent says.

"Anyone else wants to make smart ass comments?" He says, gesturing to all of us.

I smirk and shake my head, knowing full well he was the guy that taught me what little I know about self-defense.

Everyone else shakes their head in a no.

Vincent leaves and Scourge coughs painfully before pushing himself off the ground and getting up, fixing his sunglasses and dusting himself off.

"You should have warned us your Guardian was so badass." Knuckles jokes.

I can't help but smile, "Yeah….he is pretty badass…." I agree.

Shadow laughs and the others join in.

"Did you see how easily he layed out Scourge?" Rouge giggled.

"Yeah, and his face! Priceless!" Shade laughs, holding her stomach as she laughs.

"But I bet Blaze could've taken him, he would've been scorched from head to toe." Knuckles joined in.

"That would've been hilarious." Shadow agreed, it was different, seeing him like this, he wasn't so serious and straightforward like usual, he was actually kind of laidback and I don't know…..fun.

I laughed with them as we packed up for the night, tired and sore from Vincent's endless running we drank at least a gallon of water each.

When sundown came and it was finally completely dark we laid down under the stars, I could care less for a blanket and pillow, I was so tired I could've fallen asleep right them and there.

And I did, the moment my tired body hit the ground I was out, sleeping soundly before I knew it.


	14. Tears Won't Distinguish Fire

Chapter 14- Tears Won't Distinguish Fire

'_Blaze, wake up.' _A faint, almost non existent voice called, but it seemed so far away I shrugged it off.

"_Blaze, wake up!" _Now the voice was stronger, much closer, and urgent.

I hadn't realized I was sleeping, nor that someone was trying to wake me.

All around me the sky wasn't present, blackened and hidden.

I coughed, but I was alert, and I knew everything so well, the smells, the screaming, terrified cries of people running around, the burning in my eyes as the thick smoke stung my eyes.

"Blaze hurry!" But I saw it a flaming tree, the branch broke, I closed my eyes, for it was falling right for us, ready to crush and burn us until we died.

But when I opened my eyes again there was no charred and flaming tree branch crushing me into the ground, there was a hiss of crackling bark as it burnt off.

Instead as the smoke cleared a bit I realized someone had picked me up quickly and ran away just as fast.

Shadow. I would recognize those red eyes anywhere, but right now, they weren't concerned, or even scared or startled, they were blazing up in anger.

I twisted around in his grip but it insisted on making sure I was completely conscious and aware of what was going on.

It was worse then any nightmare; it was my worst nightmare, the night my parents died.

Children and adults ran in terror as their beloved sanctuary went up in flames, _everything _was on fire, the grass, the trees…

Some people were on fire, screeching their lungs out as they desperately tried to distinguish the flames.

And worse, some people were already dead, laying the in ground, their bodies soon being swallowed by the flames as their skin charred and melted away from them in their lifeless bodies.

I flung myself out of Shadow's secure arms, turning and twisting through the land, taking it all in.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to run away and be safe.

But I learned a long time ago that that will never help anything, you could've helped people and yet you foolishly and greedily ran away to save your own life.

I wasn't about to let more people I loved perish when I know that I could help, all it does is brand into your memory and make you think every waking second the what ifs of the situation.

Fire didn't hurt me, but the smoke was thick and no doubt horrible for your health, so I torn off some off my clothes and wrapped it securely around my nose and mouth.

"Blaze what are you doing!" Shadow demanded, his anger rising.

"Helping!" I shouted.

"No!" He protested.

"I can help Shadow, and I'm going to!" I hissed.

"You go and gather people not in the fire, heal and help them, make sure they don't get hurt." I said.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I wasn't going to let him convince myself not to go, I stepped backwards and soon his figure faded as the orange and yellow flames engulfed my body and shielded everything around me.

I set to work right away, swatting the flames aside to see if their was any survivors.

I heard crying, screaming and whimpered and I followed it.

It was Cheese, Cream's adorable little chao pet.

Poor Cream, Shadow was probably dragging off her body now as she tried to fight him, but I wasn't going to let her think he was dead.

I scooped up the wailing and tear pouring creatures and shielded the flames.

But I heard more, weeping, sorrow, fear.

I surged forward, heading towards the voice as the flames burnt the ground below me.

I came to an area where the flames weren't as intense, but there was Tikal, sobbing into someone's unbeating chest.

It was the Chief, her father.

I felt a cringe of pain and memory fill me, only I hadn't been able to cry into my parents' arms on last time.

But I certainly wasn't going to let her perish with him.

Despite her being nearly my weight and that she fought me with furious elbow jabs and kicks as I pried her body off of his the adrenaline rush made me strong, made me not feel pain or think of anything else besides making sure she made it out alive.

With a great pull I seized her, wrapping my free arm around her waist tightly, despite how hard she tried fighting me.

I drug her through the flames, her fur was charred and some of it was entirely burnt off to reveal the pink flesh underneath, her clothes were on fire and she cried, seemingly unaware of the pain.

I new the feeling, when someone you loved was in trouble; it wouldn't matter if you were stabbed in the heart, because no amount of physical damage could ever amount to the damage that will permanently be branded into your memory with no hope of removal.

I wasn't about to comfort her, I was no good at that and I really doesn't help, because trying to accept the fact that they are no longer alive won't make it any better, won't be able to take them back.

And even though my memories of my childhood are blurry and blotchy, to this day I still had nightmares; I still regretted not saving them, I still grieved over their death even though it had been over ten years.

And I wasn't about to tell her to close her eyes, even as a child I was in Vincent's arms as he carried me away, but I never left eye contact with my parents, and even after that the vision was still clear in my head.

Furthermore, closing your eyes and pretending nothing bad is happening doesn't make it not, it won't make you think they really aren't dead, just because you can't see it anymore.

Instead I just heaved her through the flames until we were back on the stone floors; I drug her all the way to Shadow, where at least a few hundred survivors were there, including everyone in the rebellion. Everyone was crying. Mother's tried to stop their children's wailing.

Shadow seemed to keep everyone in line, seizing people and keeping them at bay even though I knew they desperately wanted to dive into the flames and try to find the love ones not yet accounted for.

I felt their pain, a pain so intense as soon as I let go of Tikal's wailing and sorrowed body and Cheese immediately flew to Cream I collapsed on the ground, my body shaking uncontrollably with the remembrance of that horrid night.

I felt Cream kneeling near me, trying to thank me and then realizing I may be hurt she started inspecting me for injuries.

But everything was so distant to me. Though I was well aware of me repeating the same sentence in a heartbreaking moan.

"It's just like before….It's just like before…." Over and over again, though it was no secret that I was referring to the night of my parents' death.

I stood shakily and started reaching out for people, making a mental note that if everyone I loved was still with me I would calm down.

When I was done I had a total of eleven.

I tried thinking of who was missing, and then I caught the despaired and sympathy looks and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Vincent….

He wasn't here….

I spun around frantically, despite the head pounding head ache it gave me, I had to find him.

I counted everyone three times; I plowed through the crowd to make sure he just wasn't with the others.

He still wasn't in sight…

Without warning I sprinted out of the crowd, past Shadow, who shouted and attempted to stop me in protest, but everything was so faint and distant, so irrelevant to me now.

I ran through the flames, the orange and yellow fire licking around my body and covering my fur that would never be able to get a charred black mark.

Nothing…

Desperately, despite the aching in my muscles from having to drag Tikal and Cheese all that way throughout the fire, I had to move, had to keep going.

Then I saw him and I realized the horrible truth.

When that tree fell, Shadow hadn't moved, he wasn't even aware of it falling because he was trying to calm me down and listen.

Instead Vincent had pushed us out of the way, though Shadow never once fell but scooped me up and kept running, because he knew, he knew all along and tried to hide it from me.

He was protecting me. Trying to prevent me from loosing the single person left alive that I loved in this world, he didn't want me to know.

The tree was still aflame, and Vincent's charred and flamed body was crushed underneath…

With strength I didn't know I had possessed I rolled the thick branch off his torn and broken body.

But I knew before I even got the clear picture of him that he was dead, or near death.

He lay in a crumpled heap, I knew his spine was most likely broken in several places because it was twisted and bent in an unnatural position.

His arms were out, his face facing opposite of me throughout the ash that layered his body.

With a an ear piecing scream I hefted his body , taking my arms in between his as I drug him determinedly through the stone paths and back to the refuge Shadow had underway.

And I realized something more, when Shadow was trying to yell at me, just before I went into the fire.

He was trying to tell me, trying to make me know what happened.

God was singling me out from the world, crushing everything I had left; now I was hanging by a thread, a thread that would surely snap if even the littlest damage was afflicted on me.

The world hated me, first my parents, and then the only person that was the closest thing I had to family.

Before I knew it the others were around me, instantly setting to work on Vincent, but all could do is cry.

And yes, I said cry.

For the first time in over a decade of not crying, I let it all out, and I didn't dare wipe them away, more just kept coming to fill their place anyway.

Vincent coughed, spewing up the scarlet liquid known as blood, his emerald eyes opened and they shakily focused on me.

"Blaze…" He rasped, each breath becoming more and more pained and weak, like a ton of bricks had been placed on his chest.

"Vincent!" I shrieked.

"I am…so…proud of you….." He said softly, giving me a small smile, which made me cry more.

I shook my head; my ears securely pinned down on my head, not goodbye. Never goodbye, I wouldn't say goodbye…

"You will be an excellent ruler; you'll make me proud and your parents too." He continued.

He took my hand. Licking his lips and taking in another pained breath.

"I don't want you to think of this as your fault, I want you to move on." He said.

"No! No! Vincent I will never!" I shouted, placing my hands over my heart like I was the one dying and not him.

"Blaze, we all knew it was bound to happen, don't pretend like I didn't have the chance of dying like everyone else in this rebellion." He scolded.

"No! You can't die Vincent…You can't!" I shrieked, even though I knew it was true, we all had the chance of dying, and I was sure after seeing so many perish before loosing someone else wouldn't faze me, also another reason why I chose not to communicate with the others.

"Shadow, don't you dare let anything happen to her." He warned turning to Shadow.

Shadow nodded, and I could tell this was affecting him just as it was me, I knew despite the fact Vincent and Shadow didn't talk much, he felt the same pain for me, we all shared it.

"You teenagers are really something these days, all noble and brave." He chuckled, gesturing to all of us.

"You kids are the best fighters I've had on my side in a long time; I want you to prevail in your mission, without me." He choked, growing weaker.

"Not you too Vincent!" I shrieked, unable to say more.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll tell your parents hi." He said.

Just like that, he removed his hand from mine and placed them securely at his sides, his stomach ceasing to move as he stopped breathing, his eyes shutting.

He looked oddly peaceful, but it didn't make me feel any better, not in the least.

"Vincent no!" I shouted.

And then, everything just flew out of my mouth, hardly taking the time to breathe when I needed too.

"I'm so sorry Vincent!" I mourned.

"I never should have let you be apart of this!" I shouted, hoping he could still here me.

"I'm sorry I met you, if we wouldn't have you would still be alive! I wish my parents never died! I wish I would've been smart enough to dive out of the way of the tree!" I continued.

"I'm sorry…" I said more calmly, but still sobbing as my chest heaved with the strained and uneven breaths and my now soaked fur.

"No…." I pleaded weakly.

"First Mom then Dad, and now you, _No!" _I shrieked.

I stepped away, unable to look as Tikal's people covered his body in a ceremonial sheet.

My body was shaking, I felt like I died; only I wasn't lucky enough to die, it always had to be everyone else, but no, I had to suffer the burden of watching them die, and most of them by my faults.

"Every thing I love dies…." I announced softly, I wish I could die, that something else would kill me, that I wasn't immune to the harsh burns of fire so I could just end my suffering now and finally be reunited with my parents.

"No, I'm not going to let you." Shadow's voice broke through, firm and serious, though I saw it in his eyes, the pain, and the sorrow.

He had read my mind.

I fell, but his strong arms held me up, supporting me because I was too weak too.

And through the burning flames and ashen sky, though everything was destroyed, including my heart. I found something within those crimson eyes of Shadow's, something powerful and strong.

The Will to go on, to live through this and not give in.

But even that wasn't about to stop me from burying my face in his shoulder and sobbing my heart out.


	15. Beneath the Fire There is Truth

Chapter 15- Beneath the Flames There is Truth

I told everyone I was fine, I told them I would be okay….

But I hated everything; I failed to see the brighter side of this whole thing.

I should've been at least somewhat glad.

I should've been glad that overall we only lost about forty people to the fire, which was supposedly good 'odds'.

I should've been glad no one was severely injured from the fire.

I should've been glad that it rained at now the fire was out.

But no instead I felt like God was pouring acid on the ground now, because it didn't matter to me now.

Why couldn't the rain come sooner? Then there would be no time for that tree to burn and Vincent would still be here.

Why couldn't I had been the least bit suspicious about our sudden movement away from the tree?

Why had I been so stupid as to put others before Vincent, when he was the only thing I had?

Why couldn't I burn already? Why couldn't I die and be reunited with everyone I love, since lately that number has dropped to zero.

Why couldn't it have been me instead?

Because life hates me….that's why.

I also felt anger, I hated how everyone was looking at me all concerned and worried like. Why couldn't they just leave me alone and believe that I am fine!

I hated how every five minutes one would ask me if I was okay.

Eventually I got so mad because of it that the next time someone asked me that my entire body burst into flames, making children cry and everyone scared.

Because even though I was the one that saved there sorry butts, they looked at me as if I was a monster, an abomination, a demon, something not natural.

I stood and quickly went outside, but even though it was pouring rain, the fire didn't go out as quickly as I would have liked, it lingered for about another ten minutes and then it finally had enough rain.

So here I sat, clutching my knees to my chest and whimpering like a little baby.

I clutched my necklace tightly, the gem bringing me warmth. But I didn't want that, it hurt to remember.

Ever since I stopped crying, which I forced myself to stop after about two minutes, because obviously it doesn't help, but I could cry, if I let myself.

I wasn't going to though; I had done it earlier because I wanted Vincent to see it.

I wanted him to know how much this was tearing me apart, how much it was hurting me to see him go.

I wanted him to see and realize that dying wasn't going to help me do anything.

I wanted him to feel guilty for leaving me…..

Now I had no one, no one at all.

It was just me against the world that liked to rip my heart out, multiple times.

I was shivering and sneezing with the cold, but I didn't care. My clothes were soaked, my ears sharply pinned to my head as they had been for some time, my teeth gritting together to prevent me from cursing at the world.

My fur was soaked, my body ached…..

I felt a presence beside me and thought it was shadow, since he always seemed to move with a weird silence that not even I, who was always so alert could pick up.

But I was shocked to see Tikal sitting next to me, looking at me with her dead and hollow gaze, like something vital had been ripped away from her, I knew the feeling.

I imagined I looked like her right now, utterly broken.

Her clothes were soaked, her fur as well, she was shaking more than I was, because I had a natural high body temperature, even at the coldest of times.

She looked at me, her lip quivering and I know she desperately wanted to cry. But she was trying to be strong….

"I guess you were right Blaze…." She whispered, so broken it almost made me want to comfort her somehow.

"I guess no world is perfect like I thought….like you said….there is always something to…fear." She choked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but found my throat so swollen in my sorrow that I couldn't make out the words.

"I thought everything would be as it always had….that everything would be just fine like it always was." She continued.

"Hey…..I'm sorry….I guess….I was just…jealous." I admitted, finding my voice, though it was filled with enough hurt in it that it hardly was recognizable as my voice.

"Jealous? Of what?" She asked, taking in a heavy breath.

"You had everything I had…before the….incident." I continued.

"You had a family, your people loved you and you obviously were welcomed everywhere….You had a home, and parents…..and….friends." I said quietly.

"And you still have all of that, except for parents, but those people in there…they act like I am a monster….but they still love you, and they always will." I stopped, to afraid to go on.

She shook her head, her soaked dreadlocks spraying me with water lightly.

"Well….they should be grateful Blaze; I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you….and now I guess we're kind of even…." She said.

I said nothing, biting my lip to keep from yelling at her that we are not even close to being even, she still has people that love her no matter what, a home, all the stuff I don't have.

"I was kind of jealous of you at first Blaze….I still am." She whispers.

"What?" I asked, having to blink and perk my ears up to see if I heard correctly.

"You're always so…..strong and brave…like nothing could ever hurt you, no matter what. You were almost invincible, untouchable it seemed." She said.

"Unlike me, I was always so…emotional, over everything…it didn't matter what it was…..and I couldn't mask my emotions, no matter how hard I tried, something would always give it away….." She admitted.

"Being hostile and mean all the time isn't something to be jealous of Tikal." I interrupted her.

"You were only like that because you can't trust anyone easily, because they may just turn on you, so you guard yourself." She defends.

"Whatever, I don't want you to be jealous of me okay? That should be a sin." I snapped, my hazel eyes lighting up dangerously.

She doesn't move, and I sigh and apologize quietly.

"Blaze you are so much more than you let on, you are a leader, a fierce warrior, and always stands up to whatever lay ahead of her, no matter how big or small, because you fight for what you believe in…" She continued like I had never spoken.

"That's because I don't have anything to lose anymore Tikal, not now not ever." I hiss.

"And that is what keeps you strong; you could look at death in the face and still fight." She interrupts.

"And you do have things to lose Blaze, like it or not." She says.

"Like what?" I hiss, viler than I intended.

"Your resistance group feels as you do, they look at you for answers and guidance…" She says.

"They would be lost if you died Blaze, they would have no leader and no one that Vulgar can't touch, they would be vulnerable." She continued.

"Who told you about that?" I hiss.

"Shadow." She says.

"Have you seen that way he looks at you?" She asks suddenly.

I give her a confused look, "Who?" I ask.

"Shadow." She answers simply.

"The same way he looks at everyone else." I reply.

She shakes her head, "He looks at you more intensely, like you're a mystery that has to be solved, but has gone unsolved for many years." She said.

I scoff a puzzle huh?

"Many times he tries to figure you out, but he can't, you guard yourself well Blaze, and you don't show weakness or vulnerability. The more he tries to figure you out, the more confused he gets." She continues.

"And then Amy, she is quite jealous of you as well, you are strong and fierce, she believes she is as delicate as I flower compared to you, she wishes she were you. She feels her crush; Sonic may like her more if she were stronger." She sums up.

"And don't say you're not pretty Blaze, because you are, just not like them." She snaps before I could say it.

"Your eyes light up like fire, beautiful but deadly, your body is built for challenges with long legs and arms, you could take off at any moment, you have battle scars that make you different from them, but they show that no matter what they throw at you that you can't be stopped." She continues.

"You smell like blood and smoke, the smell of a warrior, though you hardly care about your looks and brush your hair it seems to fit your perfectly." She finishes.

"Quite observant aren't you?" I ask.

She nods. "So of course this leads Amy to be very self conscious and nervous about her looks." She sums up.

"Fiona likes to think she is stronger and more determined than you, but she knows she can't because she will never be able to do the things that happened to you that make you so strong." She says.

"She wants to try to break you, get under your skin to see if you crawl because she wants you to show weakness, and now that you have she regrets it tremendously." She continues.

"Rouge respects you, she thinks you are a good person despite how hard you try to seem otherwise, sure she likes pretty things, but she is also a master at seeing the beauty inside as well." She says.

"She is glad she has you on her side, otherwise she knows they wouldn't have a chance at rebellion, and as seductive and beautiful she is she believes people should look past looks." She continues.

"She also says that you can't find the gem inside the earth without hard try at it, that's her motto, it suites her well doesn't it?" Tikal says, having a small smile.

"Yes." I say and I decide I like Rouge.

"Cream envies you Blaze, she wishes could be the one that will take on the obstacles ahead of her, like getting Cheese from that fire, instead of weeping." She says.

"Some of the boys have issues with you, Scourge believes he would do a much better job of being leader, but sees that it would be futile, but that doesn't stop him." She continues.

"Shadow tries to figure you out, because he can read minds, but he can't and that leads him into a very confused state." She says.

"Sonic respects you as well and would gladly follow you, despite his cockiness, Tails as well." She says.

"Knuckles just wants this to be over so he can rule again, he believes he will prove to be a great help in this way."

"Shade respects you as well, but regrets having to be on the King's side and give him information, she wants your forgiveness." She says.

"She will fight by your side no matter what and hopes that one day she and you will be friends." She sums up.

"And you…" She pauses, studying me.

"You believe all you had is lost and that it will never be replaced, you think God is destroying you because of your sins and you wish to die by the hands of fire but you can't so that leads you to your only option." She continues.

"So you hide your true emotions from everyone and everything, you believe that love is a curse that will only destroy you in the end and you believe that sorrow is a weakness that should be banished." She says.

"Your only goal is to find who framed you all those years ago and end his life, you want him to suffer just the same you did, you want him to feel that pain of having everything you love taken away from you." She continues.

"You believed no one could truly understand your feelings and hate it when people assume they do because you keep yourself so hidden that you become a different person entirely. But hen you saw the others and felt hope, which you clearly haven't felt in a long time." She says.

"You fail to see how good you really are and believe that your gift over fire is nothing but a curse and that you are a damned soul doomed to live alone and unloved for eternity." She says.

She stops, and I can't believe she knows all that stuff by looking at me; it was like she was looking into my soul, because not even my mind holds those truths.

"I am Guardian of the Chaos, but I am also a Soul Seer, I can look into ones deepest beliefs which most of them are hidden not in the brain, but in ones soul. That is why Shadow is so confused because your thoughts are so heavily guarded." She explains.

"Your soul was clouded by Darkness Blaze, because that is what you believe of you, but I saw it Blaze, no matter how hard you try to make yourself unliked and hostile, even on the inside, there is a traced of something good, something that can't be clouded by Darkness, it's you Blaze, the you from your past, but it lies dormant and unawakened." She says.

She goes silent and I am aware that it has no stopped raining, just like that, the rain stopped, and though the ground it still damp and there are plenty of ankle deep puddles around us, the murderous clouds go away and the brightly shining sun comes out.

I am glad for the warmth, but I still feel bad.

"Blaze." Tikal says from my side.

"Hmm?" I ask, tired of all this unbearable truth she keeps blabbering about.

"I want to join the resistance Blaze." She says.

I meet her gaze and see that she is deadly serious, her eyes flickering with determination.

"This fire wasn't naturally caused….it was something else….something unnatural, and I want to find who it is, and make them be sorry that they had set foot in the Mystic Ruins." She declares an edge in her voice.

I almost smile, "But who will look after everyone here?" I ask.

"I have a trusted friend." She says.

I sigh, thinking it over. "Alright but when the time comes, we'll need most of your warriors as well." I say.

She smiles, "Thank you Blaze, I will not fail." She says.

I get up, suddenly it feels almost…..good. And I'm glad Tikal is here with me.

Because maybe we aren't as different as I thought.


	16. Funeral After the Fire

Chapter 16- Funeral After the Fire

The next day was dark and gloomy; the sun hardly shone at all through the darkening clouds that casted a large shadow over everything.

Since the accident I had still rarely spoken to anyone…not Shadow or Tikal…not to mention any of the others.

Particularly for one reason alone…

After death…they held funerals….I had never been to a funeral nor did I want too. Who would want to attend an event for someone who died? All they ever did was cause more misery for those who lost the ones that they loved…reminding them that they had left this Earth to somewhere else.

But sure enough that night Tikal ran towards me.

"Blaze." She called, the death of her father had affected her also…she tried to hide it, and she did a good job of it…but I saw it.

Who could blame her? She was a teenager…barely older than what would be considered a child. And suddenly the leader dies and she has to take his place, with no training or guidance whatsoever.

In this way she was like me…both would lead a group of people...having to face dangerous feats like battles and death, but someone had to be there to get you through it…and I had a feeling Tikal was right for the job anyway.

"The Ceremony for Death will begin soon; when it is dark…meet outside the grounds by the waterfall." She informed me and quickly ran to the others to make sure they got the message.

When she was out of earshot I let out a sorrow filled sigh…I was not looking forward to this…at all.

It seemed my ears were permanently pinned to the back of my head…a sign of sorrow in all feline people….well anger too, but of course mine had to be sorrow.

Sooner than I wanted it too, the sun set, making the sky darker than usual.

And just like Tikal said I found myself walking out of the temple path to the waterfall that sealed the entrance.

I needed to be here…for Vincent…like he always was for me…

It was a bit early for the Ceremony to begin, Tikal had informed me that in these ceremonies they burned the corpse of those who died, letting there ashes be carried away by the wind.

I snickered. How fitting….

I dressed normally…not all fancy like most people did for these ceremonies, I wore simple black jeans with a dark purple shirt, and of course the Sol Emerald of Fire glowing faintly from the chain it hung on.

It seemed the others also did not dress up, not that we had anything dressy to wear anyway, just normal clothes, for they too thought this was not an event worth a ceremony….maybe a nice burial and gravestone…but nothing…else.

When it was dark enough I realized that many different colored fireflies flew around, thousands probably, shining like little stars in the night sky.

That's not the only thing I noticed, all the Chaos that inhabited this place were gathered in a circle…Cheese too I noticed, he was easy to spot with his red bowtie he always wore securely around his neck.

And then rising high around us were many crystals, all in different heights but in the same turquoise color.

Tikal stepped forward then.

"We honor those who fell in the disaster only a few suns ago." She began.

"May the Earth Mother carry there ashes freely, joining them with the Earth and living on in our hearts." She said.

With that said the crowd of the survivors burst into an ear shattering roar as they agreed, Tikal lit a torch and threw it into the mass of bodies all wrapped in there clothes.

All the bodies lined up facing up, as if they were sleeping.

And then one by one the fire traveling over all the bodies, making a roaring fire. I couldn't feel the heat, only a small warmth, but by everyone else I knew it must be searing hot, already sweat was dripping off there bodies and their eyes watered as the smoke burned there eyes.

Then…everything was quite…even the fire seemed to stop its repetitive crackling as Tikal signaled everyone to silence with her arms raised.

She had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a ceremonial white dress, the golden clamps still securely on her arms, but now silk cloth was attached to it, the end of it in her hands as it swayed with the wind.

She wore her turquoise and gold jewelry, and ancient markings covered her body in a weird ink.

She stopped and opened her mouth and then she began singing, her voice angelic and beautiful as she carried out every note excellently, the Chaos were background music, humming and carrying out a tune with just as much success.

As she sang the crystals glow, matching her pitch and tune as she continued, fireflies circling her body in elegant spirals.

I thought I was dreaming…but it was too real…then I realized they held some spiritual connection with the other world, that they were somehow bound to the Earth…

"O holy land…." She sang.

"Come ancient spirit….take up my hand…"

"And guide me." She sang the first verse, powerful and loud, her eyes closed as she focused.

"Pull me to shore…..rivers are rising….."

"Look in this heart…and find me…" She sang.

And suddenly like my body was no longer in control of me…like something else had token it captive I opened my mouth and joined her, the words flowing through me though I had never sang the song.

I had to sing…It was like coping for Vincent's death…it healed the pain…it was like if I sang…maybe someone was listening…someone who didn't judge others.

Because then I realized the beauty of singing…it was like praying…when you didn't know how to or who to go too…because the Earth would always be there to listen to you.

I hadn't sang ever since the banishment…I felt it was foolish and child like to do such a thing…I viewed it as a useless pastime...but now everything changed.

"I've lost my way…..Your voice is silent." Tikal and I carried on in perfect unison, I didn't have the best singing voice…but somehow I managed to stay on pitch.

I heard another voice come in and shifted my eyes momentarily to see Shade and Rouge had also joined in.

"I need you here….To remind me…" We carried on.

"Show me now…how to find my home…"

"All I am…" We continued.

Suddenly everyone was singing…..even most of the guys and though I never heard Shadow's deep voice I heard it…in my head.

'_Surrender….' _His voice rang through my mind…I knew this wasn't my imagination…he was sending me this through my mind...he wanted me to hear it.

'_Let the water flow right through this broken soul.' _We continued, Shadow's voice hitting every note and matching pitch perfectly.

We took a breath as the song continued.

"I fought by your side….Ashes still burning."  
_'I fought by your side….Ashes still burning.'_

"I've proved my worth…So tell me why…"  
_'I've proved my wroth….So tell me why…"_

"I've lost my way…Your voice is silent…"  
_'I've lost my way….Your voice is silent…' _We continued in unison, the crystals glowing powerfully, lighting up the night, the fireflies doing intricate dances through the sky and the Chaos joining in.

"I need you here….To remind me…."  
_'I need you here…..To remind me….'_

"Show me now…How to find my home…"  
_'Show me now….How to find my home…'_

"All I am…."  
_'All I am….'_

"Surrender…."  
_'Surrender….'_

The words almost made me cry…they were beautiful and so fitting, since everyone had perished by the fire and felt lost and in need of guidance.

"O sweet rest…."  
_'O sweet rest….'_

"O sweet rest…."  
_'O sweet rest…..'_

"Find me at my home…."  
_'Find me at my home….'_

"Stay with me…."  
_'Stay with me….'_

"Forever…."  
_'Forever…..'_

The words were powerful….spiritual and right…our voices combined it was magical…

"Let the water flow right through this broken soul…."  
_'Let the water flow right through this broken soul…..'_

At the last word my voice cracked and I had to stop for fear I would cry…which I've done enough of now…

And then…replacing the rotting corpse was a large pile of ashes, and then as if on cue…the wind picked up the ashes rising high in the air before they were carried off in a stream throughout the night sky.

Joining the stars and becoming one with the Earth….

I closed my eyes, my hand resting on the Fire Emerald…clutching it protectively.

'_Goodbye….Vincent…' _

I hoped he knew how much I missed him….how much I missed hearing his laugh and the way he never doubted me…on anything…ever.

'_I won't let you down…I promise.'_

And then I heard a chuckle, very faint and quiet, but it was decently there.

'_You could never let me down kiddo…' _


	17. Taking Responsibilty

Chapter 17- Taking Responsibility

Today was the day...Tikal's coronation.

We were all gathered around the largest pyramid that was in there village. Tikal stood atop of it, dressed normally for the occasion.

We joined the remaining villagers at the bottom of the pyramid and waited.

Slowly she rose and began her speech.

"Today is the day a new heir takes the throne." She began.

Normally her father would be the one giving the speech and she would listen, but obviously that option was no longer available.

"As the new ruler of our village I swear to never lead you astray and make only the wisest decisions." She continued.

"May the Goddess watch over us and keep us safe…and bring me the courage and wisdom to go forth." She says.

A murmur of acceptance and prayers worked its way throughout the crowd as she continued.

"Today we have many brave people here…I would like to welcome them up…." She offered.

"Step forth heirs of the Forgotten Kingdoms." She said.

Forgotten Kingdoms must be what they call our old Kingdoms since obviously there was only one vast Kingdom here now.

Simultaneously all eight of us stepped forward as we waited in confusion.

"I have an announcement to make." Tikal began after the hushed whispers died down.

"When they leave for there strike against the conqueror….I am going with them."

Everyone gasped, but she continued.

"What the King is doing to everyone is unjust and cruel…as the new ruler it is my duty to help stop it…" She ignored them.

Everyone solemnly agreed despite the dangers.

"It is this that I ask you…our finest warriors shall journey with me…if that is what they wish…" She offered.

Several warriors raised there weapons in the air in there agreement.

"Together we stand…we will restore peace to this country and stop at nothing until we get it!" She shouts.

The crowd erupted in a loud roar of agreement.

Slowly the ceremony ended, with Tikal bearing her new crown, a small twine of many beautiful jewels that fit her just right, not to simple and not to complex either.

I met up with her afterwards, when the others were eating.

"Tikal…you really don't have to do this." I said.

She smiled, "It is my choice Blaze….I want to help…I have my heaven on earth here…now it is my duty to get yours back."

"What if something happened to you? Then what? It would be all my fault." I snapped suddenly.

"Blaze….though many burdens have been resting on your shoulders for many years…you resist them and move forward…that is what makes you a leader…that is what makes you brave and strong." She replied.

"My soul is lying to you if that's what you're getting from it." I shot back.

"On the contrary, Soul's are incapable of lying….they only produce the truth…however horrid or corrupted that truth may be." She answers.

"Do you know why I let you inside the village that night?" She asks softly.

I shook my head in answer, my hazel eyes boring into her wise ones as she continues.

"The Fates have wanted us to meet for a reason…they are powerful beings, the same ones that made Vincent sacrifice himself for you." She noted.

I cringed at the memory, "Because the Fates don't pick favorites Blaze…but I feel as though it is my fate to join you on your journey…whether you want me to or not."

"Whatever floats your boat Tikal." I murmured.

"I know you will do what is right Blaze….you always have…you just never noticed it before…" She said as she walked off.

I stood there for a long time…thinking over what she said…so lost in thought that I never noticed another person behind me.

"Lost?" A voice behind me startled me, I knew before I turned that it was indeed Shadow.

"You could say that." I sighed.

His face remained expressionless as he push a plate of something at me…food.

I hadn't realized I missed dinner….or that I had been so hungry.

I ate slowly though, despite my ever growing hunger.

"What did Tikal talk to you about?" He asked.

"If you read my mind you would know." I remarked.

He shrugged, "Your thoughts were too confusing for me to be entirely clear on your stresses."

"Figures." I murmured.

"I just…wasn't entirely sure she should go with us." I summed up.

"She kept….reading my soul." I continued.

"And then she left with this really confusing statement…something about me knowing what to do." I shrugged.

"And that bothers you?" He spoke for the first time in a long pause; I had almost thought he left…his dark coloring made it almost impossible for me to spot him at night, even though I could see in the dark.

"Of course it does…." I summed up.

"They have faith in you…usually people take that up as a good thing." He replies.

"I'm…not like…other people." I say slowly unsure of whether to take that as a complement or an insult.

"I know." He continues.

He wasn't exactly helping me….

"I wish Vincent were here….he would know what to do…" I thought aloud.

"It was a great loss when he died….I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Don't be…I should be used to it by now." I added.

"No one is immune to everything Blaze…not even you." He replies.

I don't say anything…because I can't think of anything to say.

"Everyone has burdens they carry….but it is up to others whether or not they will help each other with that burden." He adds.

I don't say anything yet again…his words make me think…think about everything…what I have left…what I have now…what I should…what I shouldn't do…

At that moment I knew what I had to do…I set my plate of food aside and stood.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing to follow me.

"To bed…and you should too." I answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"You'll need lots of rest." I said.

He opened his mouth to say more, but I cut him off.

"Training starts tomorrow….be prepared."


	18. Training at Dusk

Chapter 18- Training at Dusk

When I awoke the sky was still black and showing no signs of getting lighter….perfect.

Some of the wiser heirs in this group took my word for it when I had spread the message to get to sleep early….however….others did not.

I gave away no clues to what I was about to force them to do….but not many of them argued.

I didn't bother bathing in the morning….well not this morning anyway…since a bath now wouldn't clean you up until after our training.

All eight of us, counting a few extras were sprawled on the grass, seemingly peaceful and quiet in our sleep.

We weren't very far from one another…a mere three feet at the minimum…so I didn't have to go far to wake them.

I came across Miles…or Tails as he preferred…the small boy who was one of the youngest here…but yet the most intelligent….and he was kind and caring.

He was curled up in a small ball in the grass, his two tails curled around his body as they warmed him.

I gently shook him, "Hey kid…wake up." I whispered quietly.

He groaned before rubbing his eyes to look clearly at me.

"Blaze…?" He whispered.

"Yeah…Training time." I said, he nodded, slowly rising to his feet sleepily as I crossed the land silently to the next person.

It was Scourge, his bright green color making him easy to pick out…but he wasn't alone.

Fiona Fox was laying next to him, his arm wrapped around her skinny waist as she snuggled against him in complete content.

I sighed before gently shaking Fiona…thinking it would be better to wake her…rather then make Scourge angry for being awoken by someone he didn't prefer.

She sighed before blinking her eyes open and they landed on Scourge.

"Hmm….What is it?" She whispered to Scourge's sound body.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get him up…Training starts today." I whispered.

She glared at me ruefully….they were probably the last to go to sleep and most likely the ones that got the less sleeping time.

I sent her a hard look, meaning I meant it and she rolled her eyes, but gently shook Scourge awake.

Shade was lying up ahead, one arm strew over her eyes to block any sunlight and the other lying by her side, and she was snoring slightly.

She blended in with the yellow grass color, not that she was exactly that color of tan, but still it was a bit hard to pick her out.

I kneeled by her, gently shaking her.

Her eyes snapped open instantly and she rolled skillfully away from me, her instincts making her hands search the ground for weapons to impale her intruder with.

I just smirked and she seemed to realize who it was as she blinked a few times, letting her adrenaline slow and her heart rate become normal.

"Not that you'll have much a problem but training starts today." I chuckled as I strolled over to the next person.

Up ahead was Knuckles, his sleek red color easily spotted, his gloved hands lay on his stomach as he breathed slowly.

Rouge the bat wasn't two feet from him; she was laying on her side, her large wings folded up against her back, one arm out for her head to rest on and the other lay stiff at her side.

I stretched my hands out to both of them and shook them gently.

Knuckled blinked a few times, obviously just as much used to waking up early as Shade.

Rouge tried swatting away my hand once, but I caught her wrists and shook her more as her eyes squinted shut harder.

"Go away…" She pleaded.

"No…guys, training…today." I said before swiftly leaving them.

Next up was Amy and Cream, Amy was nestled against the trunk of a tree, her head lying uncomfortably on her shoulder as Cream was sleeping next to her, her Chao securely in place on her lap.

I woke them with a small shake; Cream groaned in protest but opened her eyes anyway, her Chao letting out a cute yawn as he sleepily settled himself back into her lap.

Amy looked at me, her eyes half open as she took a few breaths, trying to convince herself to stay awake.

"Training guys…be ready." I warned.

All around me people were getting up, stretching and yawning, some going to eat breakfast while others lingered here.

Shadow was next, and a few feet from him was Sonic.

Shadow was the hardest to pick out in this black night as his black fur easily blended in with the matching surrounding, I almost stepped on him.

I gently shook him, preparing myself in case he woke up in attack mode.

But he didn't, he just opened his large crimson eyes, they stick out like rubies in sapphires most of the time.

I didn't need to tell him training starts now….he knew…he was the only one that knew and the first to go to sleep because he knew better than to disobey me when I gave an order.

He sat up and I peered over to Sonic, which Amy was now waking up, he simply refused to get up and I'm glad Amy was doing it and not me, for I lacked enough patience and would probably scorch him before he woke.

When everyone was settled and ready I made sure everyone had a decent meal before beginning.

The sky was turning a little pink by then, and by the looks of it we only had about an hour before the sun was fully raised.

We gathered at a dirt area, where a complicated obstacle course lay ahead.

"Alright….when we go out to do this…the smartest way to do it would be to travel at night right?" I began.

Several people nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, for today we are going to run this course…in the dark, without any light whatsoever…" I continued.

"What? We'll die." Scourge complained.

"That would be horrible wouldn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well….if you don't like it you could always run it on fire." I proposed, a small ball of fire lighting up in my hand.

He stared at me for a long time, trying to see if I would give anything away that I wouldn't have the guts to do it.

"You wouldn't." He argued, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I would…and unlike me I'm sure it would really….really…hurt." I hissed.

He seemed to weigh his options before he gave a long sigh.

"Fine."

"Alright then…let's get started." I announced.


	19. Tired

Chapter 19- Tired

I watched silently as they did the course, the first obstacle being a large pit of mud with wooden logs placed one ahead of the other, for this portion you had to be quick on your feet and very aware otherwise the wood would roll and you would go down in the murky earth below.

I wasn't about to exclude myself either, I too needed training just like the others.

So I went slower than I could have, watching everyone to analyze their strengths and weaknesses and what I could do to improve them….though I wasn't entirely sure I was fit to do this, someone had too.

I leapt on the first log, the mud sloshing and the log wobbling slightly as it adjusted to my weight.

I positioned my feet so my weight was evenly distributed upon the log before crossing over to the next one and repeating.

Shade, Rouge and Fiona had excellent balance and grace, skillfully leaping from one log to the next without fail.

Cream and Tails, who weighed the least had longer time to calculate and time their jumping on their target and passed easily, though sometimes nearly loosing balance from the lack of practice.

Shadow and Knuckles who were the heaviest sometimes struggled to maintain balance and were the slowest getting across, but they managed.

Sonic was the fastest and wasted no time, leaping from log to log without hesitation, he never missed but he certainly could without taking the proper time to think.

Scourge was the clumsiest here by far, barely landing on each log and hardly taking enough time for a proper jump onto the next one.

I huffed and crossed the lake of mud to the solid ground on the far side, passing Scourge on the way, who with the unsuspecting weight added to his he lost all hope of balance and tumbled into the muddy mass of the lake.

He got up glaring at me, and tried pushing the log away from me, but I was securely in place and did not budge.

"Bend your knees to sustain balance." I huffed before leaping my way to the solid ground just ahead.

Next was a series of thick hoops about the size of a large hand that were suspended in the air by thick ropes.

Scourge chuckled when he saw it.

"What's the 'challenge' for this one?" He mused.

I met his eyes with a solid, serious look.

"They." I began, pointing the direction of the multiple tribal warriors lined up on either side of the obstacle.

"Are going to throw spears and shoot arrows at you." I finished.

I instantly everyone there grew pale and looked at me with a 'WTF' expression.

"Are you trying to kill us!" Scourge choked.

"At this rate we'll be dead before the war begins!" He added.

"So I guess you better not die then huh?" I hiss, pushing him towards the course.

He growls and I huff, leaping up to the top before grabbing the first hoop.

I swung towards the second one and instantly a spear flew by my head while an arrow whizzed past my torso.

But I kept going, one thing, you stop…you die.

I moved quickly, wasting no time and constantly changing the pattern of my course.

When I made it to the end they stopped, lowering their weapons as they prepared for the second round.

Scourge mumbled, let out a few curses and cockily strode up to the starting point.

He swung on the first one and narrowly dodged and arrow and had to curl up his legs to avoid an incoming spear.

He was doing okay, until about the middle of the course when he was struck by a spear in his chest.

He gasped and dropped to the ground, clutching his chest as instantly the other heirs sprinted over to him.

"Scourge!" They called.

But he grasped for air, unable to get the needed oxygen.

Finally he spoke, "W-what the Hell Blaze?" He demanded as he pulled the 'spear' from his chest.

Because of course those 'weapons' weren't the real weapons, they were things that looked like arrows and spears, just with metallic suction cups on the ends instead of the usual sharp points.

Everyone stood agape as he held the spear like suctioned cupped weapon.

"That hurt! It took my breath away!" He rasped.

I cracked a smile and then suddenly found myself laughing, really laughing for the first time in a long time.

Everyone stared at me, shocked with disbelief.

"Y-You…guys….di-din't…seriously…think I would…d-do that….would you?" I gasped as my lungs struggled for air after my laughing had died down into soft giggles.

Scourge stood, "Not cool….I could've died."

"That's the idea." I said coolly.

But I couldn't help but let that smile return when everyone else began smiling and laughing, patting Scourge and myself on the back with things like,

"Nice one, you really had me going there for a second."

Or "Clever Blaze."

When we had all calmed down they all took the course, though not wanting to get the same black and blue bruise Scourge had just obtained they wisely tried their hardest to avoid getting hit.

Everyone did fairly well.

Shadow wielding his mind reading abilities could sense when and where the spear or arrow was going to hit and easily moved unscathed and finished far faster than I had.

Shade also seemed to have this well mastered as she moved swiftly, her eyes memorizing every thrower's potion and the speed of each weapon to avoid being hit.

Rouge managed but she had some difficulty managing her wings, struggling to keep them securely pinned at her back, though they would fan out unwisely if she felt as though she would fall.

Tail was a bit uneasy with the whole idea, taking each hoop hesitantly and carefully dodging everything that came at him, it took him a long time to cross, but as long as he got here unscathed I was alright with it.

Cream moved through the course with her eyes closed, probably not the smartest idea, but I never doubted the fact that she probably felt better thinking she was in no danger and the fact that her hearing was very sharp and could easily tell her just when and where the weapon was about to strike her and dodge it. She passed quickly actually and I was proud of her.

Amy took it on headfirst, never stopping and though she did have some close calls she did pass satisfactory and with a little practice I was certain she would grow used to it and be able to think before she acted.

Fiona was graceful and could hold her own with this, though her fox tails did nearly get seared off a few times she pressed onward, biting her lip and her eyes narrowing as she concentrated.

Sonic was fast, much too fast for anything, not even the skilled archers here could hit him and he passed without any problem. I wondered what it would be like to have super speed…would it be like everything was in slow motion because you were running so fast or would it be like everything was moving so fast you had to move faster?

Scourge had passed, wisely thinking ahead this time and not so freaked out about getting injured.

Knuckles brute strength allowed him to easily throw himself from one hoop to the other, and he never seemed to tire as he continued and was across in no time.

It was well morning now; we were all tired and sore, sweaty and dirty, though it was mostly Scourge who was covered in dirt that was now drying on him.

"End of today….but be prepared for tomorrow." I dismissed everyone.


	20. Taking Charge

Chapter 20- Taking Charge

_4 weeks later_

In the days past I am proud to say that all of us have improved greatly, and not only just us heirs, but the warriors of Tikal's people as well.

They taught us to be skillful and aware of all weapons possible, spears and arrows mostly, since they were most likely the ones they would use besides guns and other automated weapons.

We worked endlessly day and night taking breaks periodically to eat and rest, and then as always sleeping and bathing.

But when we were training it was always field tests with people firing at us and eventually we got the hang of it, and became quiet successful, getting away with only minor scrapes or injuries.

And then it came to the most important half of our training, the actual training, first we started without weapons because as they had taught us, your body can be a weapon as well, when used correctly.

We worked, deflecting and blocking at first until we all faired well in that area before moving onto the actual sparring.

They taught us to analyze our opponents, look for their weaknesses and then use it against them, and how to spot the perfect time to strike.

Once we were all pretty capable of holding our own in melee we worked with close range weapons, knifes and daggers mostly, mostly because if our major weapon became somehow disabled you would still have weapons with you.

Most of us did good, though people like me didn't do too well, I was much better at dodging than most and I could barely touch them even when I had a clear shot.

Then they moved onto to more complex weapons, spears, crossbows, bows and arrows, even special toxin filled needles that could kill you in minutes with the poison.

We shot at targets, moving targets too; they even went as far as going into the jungle to shoot birds and other wildlife.

We did good, but patience was the key, if you weren't patient you were better off being a melee fighter.

Good thing I had a lot of patience when it came to shooting because otherwise I would be screwed…

But all and all I did best with a whip, I liked using it too, lurking in the trees and suddenly the whip would coil around your ankles, and with just one flick of my wrist you would be hoisted into the air by your foot, the tightening rope cutting through your skin until you died.

I was good at remaining quiet for a long time, waiting and watching, though I wouldn't do well if I was suddenly on the ground, surrounded by melee skilled people that wanted to kill me.

Shade was excellent at being quiet and stealthy, she was an all around girl, like I said before when we were in The Shrine, and she couldn't decide which ones to pick because she could use all of them.

She wasn't the strongest, so her spears wouldn't fly as far, but she could still kill them for sure, her bow and arrowing was straight most of the time, her melee fighting was impressive though, she could dodge easily and she knew just what to do to go for the kill.

Rouge was the best with arrows, she could take to the skies, posing as a bird circling around when suddenly as arrow would pierce your flesh, but you'd never know she was the one who fired, because she was so high up and her sharp hearing could easily detect your position.

Most people would think their was no way someone that high in the sky could hit someone spot on the ground…but Rouge could.

Her melee was a bit sloppy because she obviously wasn't made for ground fighting with her wings always getting in her way, she was strong but not strong enough to throw a spear effectively, but she made up for it with her knife throwing.

Scourge surprised most of us with his knife throwing skills surpassed even Rouges marks, we were even more surprised with the fact that he could be silent, even stealthy when he wanted to.

He was strong enough to throw spears, but he had troubles hitting his mark so he stook to knife throwing instead, turns out he was also fair at melee, maybe a bit to cocky but all and all pretty good.

Cream was entirely against the idea of killing someone, we told her she could be our look out instead but if it came down to it she might still have to kill someone, so we made her train.

She wasn't very strong, so spear and knife throwing didn't work out well for her, but to everyone's surprise she was good at needling, which is when you take a small tube, like a straw, place poisoned needles in it and fire them at people.

We made sure she had some backup weapons as well, so she was fair at melee, not the best but not the worst either.

Turns out Sonic was good with swords, being able to move so fast within so little of time he could easily end the lives of his opponents before they could even register that the blue blur in front of them was their enemy.

His melee was good too, being so fast at the same time, even his stealth could go by undetected simply because by the time you registered something had moved he was way out of your sight, not that you could even identify him in the first place.

Knuckles being the powerhouse he is was a skillful spear thrower, besting even the well trained warriors of Tikal's. Other than that he was also strong enough to fling a mace around him, easily shredding his opponents with the heavy ball chained to him, the spikes easily cutting through his opponents.

Fiona, being stealthy and graceful was a good knife thrower as well as needler, but other than that her knife skills weren't too bad either, though like me she still preferred being up high and unspotted.

Tails was smart, when he wasn't training he was improving our armor or our weapons, even when we said he didn't have to, he said he wanted to. But we still made him train, he made a sharp boomerang that not only was good enough to slice through his opponents but it also emitted a painful shock through their bodies that could leave them paralyzed.

Tails was very smart, he knew strategy despite his age, and he could hold his own.

Shadow revolutionized our weaponry, with Tails help, he added gadgets and things to improve our fighting, everything from knock out gas, smoke bombs and tazers to transforming Sonic's sword into a gun blade or even my whip into a whip that won't melt or incinerate when set on fire….everything was improved, he even built some guns incase we needed them.

He was good at fighting period, his phenomenal mind reading abilities easily led him to predict his opponents' moves, making him nearly untouchable, and he was spot on with everything he did.

I was walking through the jungle into the spot where we held Vincent's funeral.

Tikal had participated in the training as well and turns out she hardly needed it, we just improved her warriors and herself with help on working the more modern and or efficient weaponry, and since none of them had actually had to fight in a battle before, we had to school them on actually dueling another.

Anyway, last night she knew something was troubling me, even with all this time passed I still missed Vincent and my parents, though I had forced myself not to stray from my goal, mainly because I knew if I did I would just end up crying.

She told me I would take 'the path to no where' if I kept this up, because if it came to it I would fail, maybe even being unable to defend myself because of all the memories it would bring back to me.

Anyway, she told me that at nights like these, spirits would come to the crystals and show the ones who became lost on their way, in the right direction. I figured that was what I needed right now…someone to show me the way, someone to show me what to do….

I was getting better at this whole leadership thing, but I still often questioned myself.

Vincent knows the way…he always knew the way….

A/N: I promise I will include some defiant romance and not stray from my plot again, I just wanted to get at least a detail of how they were going to train before I started summing it all up in this chapter, but now that their all ready to go into battle everything will line up again….hopefully.


	21. Hope

Chapter 21- Hope

As I approached the tall crystals of the burial location I drew in sharp breaths, a feeling of dread and sorrow filling me as I approached the last place I saw Vincent's body, before it turned to ash and flew away with the wind.

I wasn't entirely sure how to do this….I had never thought about religion practices or beliefs…maybe it was time I started learning and practicing along with everyone else…just so I could believe that someone was looking out for me.

Soon it was like everything went silent, the birds quit their harmonic tune and the insects ceased to create their chirps and hums, soon it felt like it was just me and these crystals…alone…it was almost…peaceful.

"Vincent…." I cleared my throat before continuing…."Are you….there? Here?" I stumbled for a suitable word, feeling stupid for having to ask or 'summon' him here so confusion filled.

For sometime nothing happened and I considered leaving, dismissing the whole thing for a later date.

But I couldn't I was going to wait here as long as it took…

Suddenly the clouds covered the sun; blocking the bright rays and making everything seem darker while the tallest crystal, the one in the middle, the orange one began to glow.

Tikal had said that there were eight crystals, one for each Kingdom, and all in their respective colors.

Hesitantly I approached the crystal, the radiant orange glow making my body carry a small orange hue and my hazel eyes appear to be engulfed in flame.

"Show me Vincent." I demanded, feeling more confident.

A shadowy silhouette appeared, a distant figure, and it was a bit hazy…like getting bad reception on a TV.

As the figure grew closer the air became hot. I had never felt hot before, or even relatively warm even, this feeling was odd…strange even, the closest thing I had ever gotten to being warm was the comforting sensation of my parents' touch.

The figure returned in color…he looked good, well, peaceful, and carefree even. All his battle scars from the past were gone, his clothes were fresh and well kept, his hair shone and his eyes that were usually fully alert and cold became filled with peace and carelessness.

"Vincent?" I asked, blinking a few times…barely being able to recognize him.

He smiled, "Been awhile hasn't it kiddo?" He chuckled.

"It's only been….a few months…" I said quietly, feeling vulnerable and weak, like I was five years old again.

"Has it really? Sorry but I can't really keep track of time Here." He said.

I bit my lip slightly as he continued, taking a breath before boring his eyes into mine.

"Look at you Blaze, its seems to have been forever since I last seen you…" He chuckled before adding, "I remember when you were just a kid, always riding on my back because it was 'fun' as you put it."

I smiled slightly as he continued, "Now look at you, nearly a woman…and the bravery and spirit of a warrior…"

My smile vanished as a thought crossed my mind, "Vincent….do you…regret what you did?" I asked.

"Saving you? No way, I'd do it a thousand times over if it meant saving you."

My fists clenched at my sides. "Didn't you ever stop to think about what it would've done to me…if you…_died_!" I hissed.

His facial features softened but I continued. "For as long as I can remember you were the one person that I could count on to be there for me, always….you taught me everything I know…..and then you just decide it would be okay for you to leave me alone?" I choke.

"Blaze….it was either you or me…I was always thinking about you…always." He swore.

"You know that you and mom and dad were the only people I ever loved….and when each and every one of you died….it felt like I died too…" I took ragged sharp breaths….my chest heaving as a single tear trailed down my face.

"Every sacrifice comes with sorrow Blaze….you should know that…Believe me the last thing I wanted to do was leave you by yourself…but you have become independent and resourceful…and you have wonderful friends that will always be there for you, they know what it's like Blaze…." He sighed.

"This is it Vincent…we're ready…and we're going to beat Vulgar….for good." I pushed the previous argument aside.

He smiled, "I know Blaze…I'm so proud of you….we're so proud of you."

His image began to crack and frizz out like bad reception on the TV again.

"Blaze….I- I can't stay here long…." His voice was faint and he only said every other word clearly.

"Wait you can't go!" I said, pressing my hands to the crystal, ignoring the searing pain as a sensation that one could only describe as burning coursed through me.

'_What's happening to me?' _I asked myself.

"When we go to battle….I…" I trailed off as the image disappeared, more tears trickling down my face as I crumpled to the ground.

"I hoped you could be there…with me…" I sobbed.

I stood there, crumpled on the ground like a little girl that just got her toy taken away from her without a good reason.

Soon it seemed dark and gloomy, owls hooted in the distance and everything seemed distant and depressing.

"Blaze?" A deep voice called through the darkness, followed by footsteps.

I just let out a low whimper as the silhouette grew closer.

"Blaze." It called again, the figure crouching at my side, a hand moving to feel my forehead before hissing.

"Damn Blaze, you have a high fever what have you been doing all day?" The voice was definitely male, with his crimson eyes piercing into mine.

"All….day?" I whimpered slowly, my lip quivering.

"Yeah all day, we've been looking for you for hours." He scolded.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

He took a breath, but his tone softened and he helped me up, "Don't worry about it…its just we don't know what we'd do without you…"

"I feel so alone." I said to myself…the reality that I had just been with Vincent…and he had been ripped away from me yet again, the feeling hurt twice as much as the first time…knowing he was so close…and when I was with him it was like he never left…

"Blaze…you sure you're okay?" He asked.

I whimpered and without thinking I threw my arms around him burying my face in his chest as I desperately needed someone to be there for me.

Truth was…I wasn't okay…for the first time since I was born I was finally feeling the heat, whether it was the power of the Kingdom's crystal had somehow tampered with my abilities or maybe it was just me wearing it our finally.

It was unnatural….it was scary…I was scared…

What if I lost my powers in a fight?

I continued sobbing as he stiffened for the slightest moment, before slowly wrapping his arms around me, feeling me with the safe and comforting sensation that I had only felt with Vincent and my parents…a feeling that had been gone for too long…a feeling I missed…

"Come on, let's get you home…" He said, but his hands never stopped stroking my hair that was out of its ponytail and the other still rubbing my back soothingly.

"About me being okay?" I began, feeling my voice return to me.

"I wasn't okay….but I am now…."


	22. First Blood

Chapter 22- First Blood

We woke at the perfect time, when the sun was still down and nothing made a sound, we couldn't be sure if they would be expecting us, let alone if they would have 24/7 hour guards.

We dressed in our leather armor securely and made sure each of us had plenty of knives and other weapons and food as well, but we didn't want to have to carry too much stuff, it would slow us down.

We ate until we couldn't anymore, allowing ourselves to wait for the food to settle before making the long journey ahead just to get to the castle borders.

After we all gathered around, myself in the center with everyone looking at me.

I huffed, "Okay, I think it would be best for Rouge, Tails, and Cream scout ahead a little to warn us for enemies lying ahead."

Everyone nodded in agreement and I felt relief wash over me.

"Carry these with you, and if you spot a good hiding place for the night, light a torch and slowly descend towards it so we can all see it and meet there."

"And then Fiona and Scourge travel in the trees, but don't get too far." I warned, they nodded.

"Everyone else, head out in pairs and be careful, don't get lost and don't-" I trailed off, but everyone knew what I meant…don't die.

"Same with Tikal and her warriors got it?" I said.

Everyone nodded.

I took a deep breath and watched as Tails leapt off a tree branch, his twin tails spinning carefully, but fast as he caught air and moved freely in the skies.

Rouge took a simple running start, unfolding her powerful wings before jumping, her wings fully extended she flapped them once, twice and she was high in the sky, barely seeable in the darkness. And Cream, before making sure her Chao was out of harms way in her backpack she jumped off a tree branch, her ears flapping harmoniously to catch air and soar like the others.

Then Fiona and Scourge, after sharing an embrace they leapt up into the towering trees, both armed ad ready for anything.

Amy paired up with Sonic, happily humming along. Knuckles paired up with Shade and I was with Shadow.

We all shared a look of understanding before all taking through the forest, Shadow directly behind me.

"So we're not attacking tonight right?" He asked in a whisper.

"Not unless they already have troops sent ahead to find us." I whispered back, my night vision already in gear as I navigated through the thick plants.

Everything put me one edge, the stupid hum of the insects, the sound of our own footsteps…God knows what I'd do if a real enemy was spotted.

We walked in precaution through the trees, and I hated the idea that I had brought up, splitting up. What if they wandered too far and couldn't see the torches?

Soon the sun was rising, casting everything in an orange glow, I knew now that it would probably be this night before we would rest, but I also knew we would need to stop periodically and rest, sipping water and eating sparingly.

Now it was warm outside, I could feel the warmth now, and I wasn't for sure what that meant, whether my powers were growing….or fading…

I wasn't completely for sure what we'd do when we arrived at the castle, would we scale an all out attack ad destroy everything or should we sneak in and obtain the emeralds first?

But if we did scale an all out attack first Vulgar could easily be warned and hauled away to safety, with the emeralds, and if we somehow managed to find him after all this time he could easily destroy them if it was his only way of assuring that no one could obtain their rightful emeralds back.

So I decided right then and there that we would sneak into the castle at first, killing anyone that saw us.

And then after our successful overthrow of Vulgar we would set free all the slaves he has and slowly rebuild and become new leaders….right?

I could only hope though, I knew all too well something could go wrong at a moments notice, something horrible and life changing.

In my trace I didn't notice Shadow stop, and his hand clasped over my wrist and then the other to my mouth before I could hiss at him.

Because not ten feet away from us were a small group of Vulgar's warriors, all in the same armored outfits they had on when they captured me away from my safe heaven far far away from this god dammed place.

My fists curled over the handle of my whip, but Shadow understood, slowly he let go of me and motioned for me to go to the right while he would go to the left.

I nodded and slowly moved to the left, the guards didn't notice us yet and were busy talking.

"This is so stupid, for all we know those kids could've been ate by some beastie out here." One of them groaned.

"Orders are orders rookie, don't complain, Vulgar says that those kids are resourceful and as skilled as hell, and dangerous, especially that flaming one." One of the older ones snapped.

"Yeah I heard she even killed her own parents at the chance for some bloodshed." One added.

I gritted my teeth together but luckily remained silent.

"She has her parents' emerald, whatever you do, when you see her, take it." The other commanded.

"I dunno man, these woods are creepy, and all these rubbled ancient buildings make it worse, who knows what's out here…and I get the feeling we're being watched or something…" The first one whimpered.

"Oh shut up will you, it's just a bloody landscape!" The oldest one bellowed on the others, luckily his back was turned.

He fell to the floor a moment later, because Shadow, blending in with the dark forest nicely, plunged a knife through his heart.

The man collapsed in a pool of blood and I lunged forward while the others were still frozen in fear.

The rookie tried to run, but my whip lashed out and coiled around his flailing arm, I pulled him towards me, slicing his throat with my knife, it was a horrible feeling, knowing you had just killed someone, I felt like a monster, I felt like a beast, maybe they were right.

Maybe I was a demon.


	23. Refuge

Chapter 23- Refuge

In the next second I fall to the ground in absolute horror, staring at the blood and limp bodies that littered the floor until I was roughly yanked up something cold and sharp at the base of my throat.

"If you want to live, tell me where the Emerald is." The voice warns, it's obviously one of the remaining guards.

The mention of the Emerald seems to snap me into a feral mode and all my training rushes at me all at once, like having cold water thrown on you.

Just as I see Shadow in the corner of my eyes, he was holding a guard by his collar, but as he saw me he roughly pushed him to the ground before running towards me.

But I was already in motion, my whip was carefully wrapped around my arm and with a flick of my wrist the stinging leather is wrapped around my attacker's ankle.

In the next moment he is on the ground trying to get up but Shadow was on him, his fists landing extremely hard blows to his skull as his eyes lit up with a demonic tint.

Meanwhile the one Shadow had ditched was struggling to his feet, gasping and huffing as he attempted to get away.

My whip coiled around his waist as I pulled him towards me my foot coming down on his skull painfully as it cracked and he went still.

Instantly with all my previous adrenaline gone, leaving me more drained of energy as I fell on the jungle floor, barely able to sit up.

I close my eyes and just when the queasy feeling in my stomach is nearly gone I am once again yanked up to my feet, two hands on my shoulders, my eyes snap open and I hold my whip carefully but only to find it to be Shadow.

His breath was ragged and heavy as his chest rose and fell violently; his red eyes that were naturally intimidating seem to grow demonic and furious, even his grip on my shoulders seems painfully rough.

"Blaze, what in the _Hell _was _that!" _He shouts and I flinch.

Cursing myself for flinching I push him off me with just as much anger.

"Does it matter! I'm fine; it was just a little overwhelming!" I hiss, my eyes flaring like fire as my tail flicks angrily, my ears pinned to my head and my fur rising.

"Of course it does, what happens if you never snapped out of it!" He growls with rage.

I growl but say nothing, careful to step off the bodies of the dead soldiers.

I coil my whip around my arm again, shuddering a little when I see that some of it is soaked with blood and feeling a little sick when I see my shoes are blood spattered.

I huff, pushing away the plant life that hangs in my way, I hear Shadow following me.

'This isn't over Blaze.' Shadow's voice hisses in the back of my head.

Fine since obviously not only can he read minds but send messages too I might as well try it.

'Get the Hell out of my head.' I hiss back, hoping he caught it.

After a while the sun starts to set and we still have been though nothing but silence since the attack.

"The torch." Finally Shadow's deep voice cuts through the nonstop hum and chirps of the birds and insects.

I look up through the tree's leaves and sure enough a small star like orange light is in the sky, slowly heading to the left, it was impossible to tell how far away it was exactly, but we had to follow it.

We ran through the forest careful of the twining vines and decaying branches that lay around the ground, at least it was something else to think about other than how much Shadow was seriously pissing me off.

When we finally found the group's resting place, which was in a large temple that was partially destroyed.

Luckily everyone was accounted for, even Tikal and every one of her warriors.

But we were also the last ones there…

"Blaze, Shadow, you're okay!" Cream perks up when she spots us; we must look horrible, or worse than I originally thought because all eyes are on us.

We're both breathing heavy and have scrapes and cuts everywhere, but not much blood that covered us belonged to us, little did they know.

"Oh my god, what on Earth happened?" Amy nearly fainted as she saw us.

"You two can't go one night without already at each other's throats can you?" Rouge smirks.

I roll my eyes, feeling exhausted beyond belief.

"If you must know, we didn't get far before some guards spotted us." I huffed.

"Aww they got all the fun." Sonic groaned as he rested his face on his hands.

"It wasn't that great." Shadow and I both said at the same time, crossing our arms over our chests as our eyes glared at each other.

Everyone shared a sideways glance at each other before brushing it off.

A fire was set up; some people who got bored and managed to spot a few animals along the way were busy skinning and cooking the meat from the animals over the fire.

The smell, it smelled so good my mouth was watering, but then again anything sounded appetizing after being outside for so long.

But all I wanted to do was sleep so after nibbling a little on the meat before wrapping it up for morning I laid by the fire and closed my eyes, and bizarrely in the middle of the wild where predators lay on every corner with insects and other things buzzing annoyingly I wasn't frightened, I wasn't afraid, I wasn't worried….

In the very place I should be the most on edge, it seemed almost peaceful, or perhaps just grateful for refuge in this madness of my life as I fell asleep in seconds.


	24. Blind

Chapter 24- Blind

The next morning we set out again, thankfully with new partners, this time I was with Amy, not my favorite person here but she'll have to do.

Problems with Amy, she often daydreams and cannot stay focused for too long, and the biggest problem yet, she will not shut up.

"Isn't Sonic dreamy?" She sighed.

I gave her a 'WTF' look and she rolled her eyes, babbling on happily. We had just set out not too long ago, after a proper meal and plenty of water we left our campsite, which luckily no one had bothered to search while we were sleeping.

But that did not mean we were safe, we were far from it actually, charging straight into the heart of the flames, getting closer and closer to the real enemy every day.

Amy had a variety of weapons, nothing too heavy though, but mainly knives…I hadn't really paid attention to her choice of weapon.

My whip was still curled around my forearm, the handle in the palm of my hand, it hugged my arm firmly, the smooth fabric strangely comforting, just like the familiar warmth of my orange Emerald.

I knew Amy didn't look like much, she could easily pass as a regular everyday teenager, she was average sized and her usual cheery, babbly demeanor hid the fact that she could actually be quite serious.

Eventually she quieted down, my ears finally relieved I was able to pick up the most silent of sounds, her emerald eyes hardened and she stepped more carefully in the plant life.

"Hey what was the deal with you and Shadow yesterday anyway?" She asked, though her voice was sympathetic it was in a low whisper, but still it was enough for me to curl my fists in anger and my fur to stand stiffly.

"Just a stupid misunderstanding…" I answered, trying to keep my voice level and reveal nothing when in reality I was thinking of something more along the lines of a total underestimation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offered.

"You really want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened." I said, my eyes glowing their demonic gold.

She said nothing but nodded, her hand twitched and I could tell she wanted to put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way but didn't for fear of my reaction.

"I froze, I couldn't kill anyone, Shadow had to save me and he was mad, which made me mad…which made everything worse." I hissed, trying to put it as shortly as I could.

She bit her lip, "He's just protective over you…..He doesn't want you to get hurt…none of us do Blaze…"

"But why? All my life I've never had to depend on anyone…Vincent…he….he never once…yelled at me like that…." I found my voice choking at the realization of what really was bothering me.

Why did he yell at me? Why? I did nothing wrong…

Amy opened her mouth to speak but I continued, leaning on a nearby tree from support.

"You should've…_seen _it…..His eyes….His eyes were _demonic_….I still have the bruise where he _grabbed _me…." I breathed, touching the carefully hidden black and blue bruise just at my throat where he had hauled me up from the ground.

Amy sighed, her eyes darkened with sadness as I give her a strange look.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask.

"Have you _seen _the way he looks at you Blaze? It's like your blind to him…" She huffs angrily.

I open my mouth to speak, possibly protest as she cuts me off.

"It's like your this delicate, precious gem or something, and of course he's going to be angry at you because he was this close to losing you." She growled, making a small space between her thumb and index finger.

"I would give _anything _for Sonic to look at me like that…even once." She huffed.

This was all too confusing.

"I don't understand." I breathed, fighting the urge to bang my head against the tree's bark to end this.

"Of course you don't….That's because you see only what you want to see Blaze…._open _your eyes for once." Amy's hands clenched into tight fists as she continued.

"I've known Shadow for years, ever since the downfall of your parents, all the heirs, apart from you of course, we only had each other….we depended on each other." She breathed.

"After a while Scourge found Fiona and the rest of us had no one…." She huffed.

"I thought Sonic was someone I could depend on, and maybe I depend on him too much but….he was the first one to think of the plan to get you on our side….to help us….He was like my savior…he gave me hope…" She seemed distant as she talked.

"And Shadow, he never talked, ever, for years even…most of us thought perhaps someone had cut out his vocal cords….but then the day you came….it was like he transformed into this whole different Shadow…"

"He began talking, he had plans, clever plans, well thought out plans….he said he could read minds, and he had a plan for you…he had been inside your head…figured you out when no one else could…because you shut yourself out from the world…" She continued.

"He knew that night of the meeting you would follow us, he knew you would see the horrible leader and your hatred for him would drive you over to our side…He was right…." She breathed.

She paused a moment before continuing, her emerald green eyes locking with mine for a moment.

"He didn't do those things, all those thought out plans for nothing Blaze….He needed you…and he still does, though not as some pawn like before…he cares about you Blaze..."

"What makes you think Sonic doesn't like you?" I asked, completely interrupting her rant.

"He doesn't look at me how Shadow looks at you." She sighs.

"Did you ever think there was more to someone than how they act, trust me I know….for years I've been bottled up, sealing myself out from everyone just as you said…..I was an entirely different person with entirely different feelings on the inside, it was just the outside that was hiding it…" I said.


	25. Voices

Chapter 25-Voices

After a strangely calm and uneventful day with Amy we eventually made it back to the campsite, and this time we weren't last….it appeared we were second only to Rouge, who had signaled the days end herself, the lantern's flame burning brightly.

It was very….very….odd….I mean…what was it? At least seven of your soldiers go out on a simple routine search and never come back….

I still can't believe that they hadn't sent out others to make sure that they found the bodies and that they were indeed dead…and knowing Vulgar, surely he would get suspicious and possible mount an entire search party for them.

But nothing had happened, much to my distaste, I was hoping for something…anything to distract me from Amy and I's previous conversation that had been replaying in my mind over and over.

'_He's just protective over you…He doesn't want you to get hurt…None of us do….' _Her voice, filled with worry and concern flooded my mind as if she was whispering it in my ear again and again.

'_Of course he's going to be angry at you….He was this close to losing you.' _I remember how she grew frustrated, like I should already know everything she was telling me.

'_You only see what you want to see Blaze….Open your eyes for once.' _She had growled at me, her emerald green eyes looking as though she wanted to strangle me for being so naive.

'_The day you came…It was like he transformed into this whole different Shadow.' _I remember she was hysterical, her eyes pleading….begging me to understand.

'_Figured you out when no one else could…Because you shut yourself out from the world…' _She sounded sad and stressed.

'_He needed you….and he still does…Though not as some pawn like before…' _And the last…and most confusing line.

'_He cares about you Blaze…' _

My eyes snapped open as I felt the hot…humid air of our campsite…I mean you think in a jungle it's always humid and sweaty…and it is….but not like this.

I yearned for air as I took deep breaths, trying to keep quite because the moon was still high in the sky, a bazillion stars twinkling through the tree's canopies.

Everything was quite…..no birds or annoying insect buzzing….not even the snores of the tired people that happened to be traveling with me.

Even though my nightmare was over her voice still replayed every sentence loud and clear in my mind, like an annoying echo that just got louder and louder.

I stood up, stumbling so badly my foot got caught in a tangle of vines and I fell against a tree, the bark scrapping back painfully, I could already feel the bruises and the skin scrapping open painfully.

I really wished I didn't have night vision…everything was so clear.

Fiona and Scourge were curled up under a tree, Scourge's head lying limply on Fiona's copper hair, his sunglasses resting on his head, his normal blue eyes closed.

He sat, his legs out and his arms were wound around Fiona's waist tightly, whereas Fiona was nestled in his lap, her fox tail curled around them both, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed with a look of complete content on both of their faces.

Even Amy, though she was not locked with Sonic like Scourge and Fiona she was nestled few feet from his limp, sleeping body, perfectly content just to be near him….like he was the sole thing that gave her the ability of sleep.

And Sonic, how oblivious he was to her loving nature and yearning for him, though you would never guess this as his body was leaning slightly in her direction.

Rouge was hanging upside down in a tree's branch, her wings folded against her as she slept soundlessly, and strangely enough Knuckles was sitting in the same branch leaning against the trunk, his feet ending just where she was stationed.

How could everyone…_everyone_….Be so…..content and peaceful…_here…_where we were being hunted and wanted dead or alive…

It was like as long as they were together….they were just fine….like as long as whatever happened to them happened to both of them they….they wouldn't mind…dying.

I stood up and took off in a sprint, hoping the wind would cool off my body and my head….but it didn't…

Eventually I came to a clearing of grass, huffing and breathing hard with exhaustion as I curled up in a ball, my claws out as they dug painfully to my ears, trying to block out Amy's reasoning's….but they only got louder and louder….

'_Stop stop stop!' _I screamed in my head.

'_Please….make it stop…' _The small, meek voice inside me choked.

But to my surprise it stopped….and everything was silent…with only the sound of my breathing being heard to let me know that I was indeed alive….because if I was dead I wouldn't be breathing…right?

I waited, and eventually removed my hands from my ears, my claws retracting as I did so, and I lay down in the soft grass, wondering if it was possible for something to be at ease like this.

Apparently not because a sharp snap echoed through the clearing and I jumped up, my claws bringing themselves out as I realized I had left all my weapons back at camp.

"Stay back." I growled, and I was actually shocked on how intimidating my voice sounded.

I bumped into something and gasped spinning on my heels as I was prepared to strike at it.

But it wasn't a thing….It was a person….The sole person I really did not wish to see again.

"S-Shadow….W-what are you doing here?" I gasped, all my previous bravado gone.

"I followed you here…." He said, his deep voice distant and his red eyes seeming to glow as they landed on me with an intense stare.

"Oh….I….I…" I couldn't talk….

Without warning I ran up to him, though he was tall….much taller than me but I threw my arms around him and crushed his lips with mine uncaring about what he thought.

And for once I realized…Not everyone I love has left me….


	26. Revenge

Chapter 26- Revenge

For a moment, I was scared, frozen and I had just began to realize what a huge mistake I made when I realized when I tried to move away that his arms were wrapped securely around my waist, holding me in place.

That was when I began to relax, my eyes closing entirely and my own arms wrapping around his neck as I forgot how to breathe and everything else seemed to melt away…just like that.

When we broke apart I began to panic yet again, now what? What would I say? What would he say? What if this was all wrong?

I didn't meet his eyes, I felt I couldn't. I breathed slowly through my nose, attempting to catch my breath but I feared that if I opened my mouth something very bad would happen.

And silence filled the air and I was growing ever more panicky, with my palms sweating even though the night air was chilling.

I risked humiliation by slowly looking up and sure enough Shadow was still there, blending in horrifyingly well with the scenery and the darkness, his red eyes staring at me so hard I felt as though I could incinerate my body entirely.

I wanted to run so badly, to make it all go away, make myself think it never happened so I could just leave….but I couldn't….my body seemed to be paralyzed under his gaze.

Eventually my senses seemed to come back to me and everything else seemed much louder, almost to the point where I completely forgot about Shadow who was standing just feet away from me.

And then I started to move and insanely realized how stupid this whole thing was.

"Agh I am so stupid." I growled louder than I intended as I began to walk away.

But I was stopped; a hand grabbing my shoulder, spinning me around as I came face to face with the one person who I thought would never talk again.

"Nothing you do is ever stupid Blaze." He said, truthful and sincere as his lips met mine in an innocent, but meaningful embrace.

And the weird part is….I believed him….and when he once again wrapped his arms around me in a hug, my arms resting loosely around his neck as my head fell to his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat as I finally felt safe and secure…comforted and content.

And I was warm….where my body temperature usually stays at a normal body temperature all the time, no matter how cold or hot, I actually felt this warm sensation that was almost overwhelming.

His hands came up to stroke my hair soothingly, and I wasn't ashamed that I actually started purring contently. He smelled like the outdoors, mixed with the vague smell of metal and salt.

Sadly…oh so sadly…came his reply.

"We had better get back….can't have the others worrying." He said, with deep reluctant tones as he slowly detached himself from me.

"I guess so." I huffed as we moved back from the clearing, back to the campsite, where luckily everyone was still sound asleep.

Unfortunately for Shadow and I it appeared that we only had a few hours left to sleep, and if we wanted to be of any use tomorrow I knew we would have to go right to sleep.

So we did, I settled at the base of a tree trunk, Shadow lying on the grass with his head resting on my lap.

It was strange, I spent all my life banished, held on a small planet far away from any kind of civilization with the exception of Vincent…and I had to admit, it was lonely….but I suppose I should be thankful for it….it taught me control…it led me here….with people who trusted and helped me…the only thing I had left for a family…

Eventually I fell asleep, not knowing whether or not Shadow was asleep.

_In my vision that most would call dreams….I saw my mother and my father, looking as radiant and beautiful….pristine and perfect…like porcelain dolls._

_And then just like that Vulgar appeared, his scaly gross skin and scar all menacing and horrifying...he laughed psychotically and with his scaled, clawed hands and he swept by my parents bodies, each hand grasping them._

_The hands closed on them, making them disappear in his hands completely. _

_He laughed again, and opened his hand revealing my parent's now a pile of dust, but not just dust…ashes…ashes from a fire…_

_He clasped his hands together and the ashes were swept away, lost forever, leaving everyone to wonder and never really know just how they died…_

I sat up, shaking and angry.

Vulgar….It was always Vulgar….not me….I did nothing….It was all a trap….

He set me up….he started the fire….and I was blamed for it….all because of this accursed gift!

When everyone else awoke, I assembled them right away, and though they looked tired and exhausted from the passing days, I knew this was the time….the time we had to take action.

"One full day of traveling will end us up around the cities boundaries…" I began.

They waited eagerly, and though I was the one that got the least sleep that night, I was running, I could not wait to get out there and do something.

The whole time since I've woken up from my nightmare I was plotting a plan, my adrenaline spiked just thinking of it….I knew it was risky….dangerous….possibly fatal…..but we had to do something….it had to work….

And besides….I was the leader….I said what we did…..and when we did it….

"You will be tired….hungry….and you may want to give up…." I warned.

Some of the younger group members exchanged worried glances as I continued.

"But I assure you….It will all be worth it…." I finished before going into the details of the plan.

"Because when we arrive outside the city, we will rest periodically….but not for long…" I continued.

"Because afterwards we are going to steal the Emeralds….Vulgar's only source of power…." I offered.

Everyone drew in a breath…but I was just getting started…I knew my eyes had to fiery and demonic looking…but he was about to get what he deserved….revenge.

"And then….We are going after Vulgar….And claiming what is rightfully ours!"


	27. Missing

Chapter 27- Missing

I should've told someone right away….anyone…perhaps talk with Tikal to check and see if my dream had been a way of my parents telling me what really happened…or maybe someone calm and understanding like Amy or Cream…..

But the truth of it was….I was too scared to tell anyone….maybe it was because my hopes were way up and if it turned out this dream was a mere figment of my imagination that I would be crushed…that I really was the monster here and not Vulgar or anyone else.

Or maybe it was the sole idea of charging into the palace and murdering Vulgar, maybe he was innocent…it didn't seem possible but I really didn't want to execute someone that did not commit the crime.

Either way, the plan was set and before I could make more of this situation and change my mind we were already off first to take Vulgar's source of power, the Sol Emeralds of our heirs,

But first thing was first, I had to let Rouge and Fiona, the stealthiest of us all go inside the chamber where they were kept a make a diagram of the entire room so the rest of us could figure out how to get to the Emeralds without setting any alarms off.

But just to be safe I also sent Cream and Tails with them to scout for any incoming enemies that might expose our whole plan.

Tikal told me that in ancient times to track the other Emeralds all you needed was an Emerald yourself and then the Emeralds would glow whenever you were close to another Emerald until you found it and it would continue once you had all the Emeralds.

But she also warned me of the vicious power that raged through these Emeralds, and that once all of them were united a power came through so uncontrollable no one dared try to harness that power.

She said that long ago her ancestor's father tried to take the Emeralds from their resting place with the Master Emerald, and in doing so unleashed a beast so vile and powerful because the Father had bad intentions for this power….

It wiped out nearly her entire clan, she said that many more echidnas used to roam this land, but now the only ones left is her clan.

And that is why when they divided the land into eight groups that they distributed each ruler an Emerald to care for, and to make sure no one got all the Emeralds to gain unlimitless power…and that if needed they would allow the power to join to defeat the enemy.

She also said that over time many civilians forgot the legend of the Emeralds and quit seeking them out for their own gain, and that is why everyone lived in prosperity for so long, however Vulgar did not forget…and when the King and Queen grew confident that no one remembered the untold power of the Emeralds, he struck and took them for himself.

Now he had them all, or almost them all, and no way in Hell was I going to let him get this one.

Luckily Shadow had also made communicators, so I could talk and hear all of what Rouge was doing.

"Alright, I'm in." Came her voice steady and lowered to a near whisper.

"Good, what do you see?" I asked just as quiet.

"Lots of lasers and safes…eight of them…." She said.

"Those are where the Emeralds are kept…" I clarified.

I could imagine her nodding, "It's not going to be east getting to them though….there are cameras and sensors everywhere."

"Don't move, stay under cover." I ordered.

"Already on it." She answered.

"Knuckles, Scourge and Shadow, go to the surveillance area and take out the watchmen." I ordered.

They understood, once they all had communicators of there own they set off, Knuckles was a hard hitter, and with those spikes his blows were easily fatal, but Scourge could take them out before they had a chance to alert anyone, being Sonic's clone he could move just as fast as he could, and Shadow….I was hoping he'd stay out of sight and alert them in any more guys where coming with his mind reading abilities…

"Alright Rouge, wait until the systems are down, I've sent in backup to take out the guards and technology." I said.

"Thanks boss." She really did sound sincere…I could only imagine what was going through her head, fear probably.

I wanted to call it all of then, just to make sure everyone got out alive and well, screw the mission, screw Vulgar….I just wanted everyone to be safe….

But that wasn't how it worked anymore, in this corrupted world no one was safe, not even the ones that had taken Vulgar's side, and I knew as well as anyone else that it wasn't just me that would give there life for the better of mankind.

We were in this together, win or lose, live or die…we had to go through with it.

"Alright guards out, and Knuckles is tearing up the security wires." Scourge's voice reported, he seemed bored and for a moment I wanted to scold him for not taking this so seriously.

I took a calming breath. "Alright, you three stay there and take out anyone else, let no one who sees you get away alive…or they'll tell Vulgar and everything will go to Hell." I hissed.

"Roger that captain." Was his reply.

"Alright Fiona, Rouge, you're good to go, remember, quite and stealthy, if you see anyone, do not let them escape." I ordered.

"Alright, cracking the safe's code might take me some time, but I think we can manage." Fiona added.

"Good." I said.

"Tails, Cream…any signs of suspicion?" I asked.

"Everything's looking good here, there are guards outside the doors, but they haven't noticed the breach or anything." Came Tail's reply, all innocent and child sounding.

I wanted to die for sending them into such a dangerous place….

I swallow hard, and my throat swelled so much it hurt.

"A-Alright….J-just….stay…safe okay?" It was all I could say before my voice stopped working on me completely.

"Don't worry Blaze." Cream chimed in.

I couldn't reply, but Tikal placed her hand on my shoulder calmly.

"Have faith in your comrades Blaze, they have been trained well." She said.

I nodded, but couldn't keep my ears up or my frown away from my mouth.

"First Emerald, its Amy's." Rouge replied after a series of clicks.

"Excellent, pass it on to Tails for him to return it to camp." I ordered.

"On it." Rouge replied.

More clicking, I suppose Fiona was the one breaking into the safe's and Rouge was passing on the Emeralds.

"You have the fake ones right? Make sure to place them in the right safe with the right Kingdom." I checked.

Tikal was turning out to be very handy, she also told me that long ago to ensure the safety of the Emerald's her people composed decoys of that exact Emerald and placed them on the Shrine in the Mystic Ruins for tourists and all the people to think that these were the real ones.

She said that the beast that protected that area knew of this and she had returned there to gather them for our use and that when everything was all said and done we could merely return them.

Soon enough Tails arrived with the pink Emerald, and then another and another…one by one they returned.

"Wait, Blaze….We have a problem…" Came Rouge's voice over the communicator.

"What is it?" I asked, frantic.

"There are only six Emeralds here….one of them is missing."


	28. Fake

Chapter 28-Fake

My eyes narrowed dangerously and my ears and tail twitched as anger filled me, my entire plan falling apart.

"What do you mean…one of them…is…_missing…!_" I seethed.

"I can't explain it any clearer Blaze." She seemed just as stressed.

"That's it, everyone abort the mission." I sighed rubbing my temples with frustration.

"Oh no Blaze, you come to us, we're already too deep into this, you said it yourself, and we are not leaving until we have all the Emeralds." Fiona growled.

"That was an _order_." I hissed just as vile.

I was deemed leader, I was the one that called the shots, and they were the ones that had to obey my commands no matter what…that was how it worked.

So how come they were suddenly the ones ordering me around?

With frustration I hissed, "Fine."

With that I turned off the communicator and turned to the other people that lagged behind, because Scourge, Shadow, and Knuckles were watching the security systems, and Tails and Cream were on look outs, and then Rouge and Fiona were raiding the chamber only Shade, Amy, Sonic and myself were here all huddled around me looking for directions.

I stood and began pacing, I hated stalling because I knew my other troop members were out there waiting for us, and every second that passed was another second the guards came closer to checking on the Emeralds situation.

"Alright everyone up, get everything, leave no evidence that we were ever here…we are going in…" I ordered.

Instantly everyone went to work and when everything was packed and ready Amy blinked.

"Why are we going in? I thought everything was fine." She asked.

"One of the Emeralds is missing….they won't listen to me, so we're going to have to finish this mission with force…. By finding the missing Emerald." I huffed.

They tried to hide their surprise as we headed off, taking it easy as we came to the large palace wall separating the jungle from the might city.

I cringed at the thought of the last time I entered this territory I had been captured, chained and forced to go to school against my will.

We scaled the wall and watched for guards, I turned my communicator back on and managed to get Tails to watch our backs for us as we leapt across the rooftops, trying to find our way to the security systems where I told everyone to meet.

At last we all cramped into the small room, nearly shoulder to shoulder as I tried to locate the Emerald.

"Alright Tails, an Emerald can track an Emerald right?" I asked.

"Right." He confirmed.

"So all we have to do is run around until the Emerald's pick up the signal?" I asked again.

"Yeah." He said again, his blue eyes darkening as his brain kicked into high gear, his golden fur bright against the dark room, and his white fur even brighter.

"But that could take days, surely Vulgar would find out the Emerald's are fakes by then." Rouge reasoned.

"God this sucks." I huffed, sitting down momentarily on the cold concrete floor.

"Who would just…take one of the Emeralds…?" Shade asked to no one in particular.

"Well during my experience as a treasure hunter I would've done something like that to lure the one that I needed to me." Rouge thought aloud.

"Who said during? Are you forgetting you still are a hunter?" Knuckles added.

Silence fell over us and then I slapped my head, "Duh!" I groaned.

"Vulgar has it because he knew I would go after the Emeralds first and he also knew that I was the one with the last Emerald so of course he would take one of the Emeralds hoping I would foolishly lead them to him." I huffed.

More silence….

"So how are we going to get out of this one?" Fiona sighed, Scourge snaking an arm around her waist as a comforting gesture.

"That's just it; there is no way out of this one." I huffed.

"We're going to have to get in and charge Vulgar and try to get the last Emerald by force." I sighed.

And then an alarm went off, the windows exploded in a wave of dangerous glass shards.

I barely had time to conceal the Fire Emerald beneath my clothes as we were all slammed into the nearest wall with bone crushing force.

I took in as much air as I could, feeling the heat of myself already boiling to an unsafe temperature.

"Don't even try it witch, you burn and everyone burns." The guard that just handcuffed me much too tightly hissed.

Instantly the heat died down and I tried to fight him, but without my whip I could only attempt to kick him repeatedly.

I could hear the cries and attempts to fight back of my comrades but it was all useless as we were all dragged out.

I could see them, Cheese, the poor chao was being dragged away, Cream on the back on a big burly guy who hit her every time she wailed until she passed out…

Knuckles, obviously the strongest of all the males here had to be held by three men, his eyes so wild and furious I thought he was going to burst.

Shade was also being held by two men, all her limps tied together as she squirmed and screamed like a fish out of water.

Rouge being held by a perverted guy was screaming and kicking, along with Fiona as Scourge desperately tried to save her.

Shadow being held by two men was fighting them as well, and Sonic was using his speed to attempt to be free, but with a little shot of paralyze serum he was out.

Amy was being held by one man, kicking and screaming as she desperately hoped some civilian would step up against them.

But no, they were all cowards, just sitting their like it happened everyday, trying to remain calm as they all huddled together and tried to avoid being noticed.

Eventually we were all dragged to the palace, now rebuilt and just as extravagant as my memories as we were all thrown in.

"Ahh Blaze and my traitors…tell me…how have your futile plans worked out?" Vulgar's raspy and hate filled voice rang out.

"You Bastard!" I hissed.

His proud smile turned to an evil sneer as he turned to one of his guards.

"Bring me that one." He ordered.

"Hey put me down!" I yelled as they picked me up and threw me across the room, only to land a few feet away from Vulgar, the carpet burns burning painfully as I coughed weakly.

"Now now, luckily you were clever enough to figure out my plan, and I reason your looking for this?" He said revealing the missing emerald.

I opened my mouth to argue with him, possibly scold him but he beat me too it.

"But now that you have led all the Emeralds to me, which I know you have them _all; _would you care to give them to me?" He smirked.

And they removed the bag of the Emeralds from Rouge's waist and threw it beside me, all six of the gleaming, gorgeous Emerald's tumbled out.

I growled and rolled towards them, but he scooped them out before I could reach them.

"Don't make me search you…where is the last Emerald?" He growled.

"In Hell, where you belong…" I hissed.

"Didn't you wonder why the other Emeralds never picked up the signal of this one?" He smirked, holding Shadow's Emerald proudly.

We were silent as he continued.

"It's simple really, this Emerald is useless, their were never eight Emeralds…only seven, they made a fake in hopes that if a bandit would steal it they would discover it's uselessness and give up on the other Emeralds as well." He continued.

"It's….fake?" I breathed.

"Yes, you know it's a shame your parents never lived long enough to tell you…it really is a tragic thing…." He whimpered as if sad for me as he sniffed and wiped away an imaginary tear.

I rose to my feet, the hatred and anger for him fueling my energy as I stood.

"When are you going to realize I don't need them in order to avenge them?"

A/N: Sorry for the low quality of this chapter, I've been sick for a few days now and was so tired and nauseas I couldn't think of very good ideas for this chapter….


	29. Epilogue

Chapter 29- Epilogue

Everything happened so fast….the emeralds…regardless of the fake all seemed to defy gravity as they swirled in the air…all seven of them.

Vulgar sneered, "Now you will witness the true power of the Emeralds."

He reached for the Emeralds, but I was just as quick, and when we met in the middle of the circle, we both collided with some sort of weird force field before we hit the walls on the opposite ends of the room.

I gasped, struggling to breath, not only did I feel immense heat beyond my control, it felt as though I had been tossed into a vat of acid, my blood boiled and I twitched with pain.

Everything hurt….for once in my life I felt true pain, the pain of a thousand degrees of flames.

Slowly, ever so slowly, with every movement searing my body with more pain I rose to my feet.

And then I understood Tikal's warning, how only those with pure intentions could harness the power of the Emeralds.

My entire body was flaming, every inch; every piece of my body was aflame.

I had always been able to lit parts of my body aflame with no pain, but that was usually only my arms, never had I dared try, or think I had the power to consume my entire body in flames.

Vulgar, unlike myself, appeared to be in complete and utter control of the newfound power, but instead for being trapped in flames, he was veiled by shadowy clouds of darkness.

He laughed at my struggle, "Do tell me Blaze, is it true that not even you can control this power?"

I hissed and gritted my teeth so hard it hurt.

"This just proves that little helpless children like yourselves are unfit to rule if you cannot handle the power our ancestors bestowed to us."

"You are wrong, if there is one thing that I know from all this, it is that you are unrightfully ruling and that the ancestors separated the Emeralds so no one would be unable to control their power again." I said confidently.

"Is that what you think?" He sneers.

"That is what I know." I fire back.

And then I seemed to black out, surrendering to the power of the Emeralds.

…

"Blaze….Blaze….Wake up…." A smooth, elegant, strangely comforting voice cooed.

When I opened my eyes if found myself, not in the twisted, corrupted palace of Vulgar's….but the elegant and lovely palace of my memories.

The gold floors, the royal purple carpeting and banners….the lovely paintings and flowers…..

But there, seeming to glow, was my mother, and right next to her, was my father….

"Honey, you have done good….but it is not your time….please return to the World of the Living…" My mother said, placing her feminine slender hand on my shoulder.

"Wait…the World…of…Living…." I gasped…

"You mean I died!" I shrieked.

"It is very complicated….but you have to trust us….now go." She ushered, giving me a slight push towards the large double doors of the palace exit.

"Wait no! Come with me!" I pleaded, I just got to see them…and now they were telling me they didn't want me here….with them…..in this paradise of my past….before my life went straight into Hell….

"Go on kiddo." Vincent, appearing as he did in my past, wearing his traditional guard armor as he too pushed in through the doors.

And then….I was falling…falling…falling….

And then I felt a surge of energy and I saw my body, laying lifelessly in a shroud of ashes that seemed to stretch on forever…and I realized when I had surrender to the power…not only had I destroyed Vulgar….I had destroyed the palace….

Whether I wanted to or not, I realized I was back in my body, and slowly regaining consciousness.

Someone else was with me, and even though my eyes were open I could not see anything, but I was certain more than one person was with me.

"Blaze….Blaze….Where are you?" Several voices called.

They couldn't see me…I must be buried under some rubble….

Everything hurt…..my head was pounding and my breath was slowing….I needed to get out of here or I was sure to be dead…for good this time.

But was that what I wanted…to reunite with my parents and Vincent in a perfect….happy world with no worries or responsibilities?

But they didn't want me….even after all I did for them….after all the suffering and pain I went through…they want me to live….to suffer some more instead of giving me something much better.

Suddenly my body was hauled out of the rubble and I could see blurry, uncertain figures peering down at me.

"Blaze, tell us what hurts." Tikal's familiar voice commanded.

I coughed, "Everything."

"Let's take her to the Emerald's Shrine, they will heal her." She appeared to be speaking to someone else.

And then I knew as two strong, black furred arms circled me….I knew everything was going to be okay…that there would be no more suffering….no more pain….no more misery….

A/N: This is your last chance to get onto my profile and vote for the next sotry you want to see uploaded to read, because after this week a new one is coming out and whichever category is in the lead will have a story posted in that category...


	30. Epilogue Part 2

A/N: Wow you guys...Almost a hundred reviews and 30 some chapters later and you still all take the time to review and beg for more? That's freaking dedication. I seriously love you all. Regardless because I've gotten several reviews begging for more epilogue here it is.

Also sometime in the future I plan to take all my old stories, read them, and promptly rewrite them to thus improve them all as my experience and writing improves...I can't guarantee it will be anytime soon, but someday perhaps. I also intend to create covers for each of my stories at some point as well.

Regardless I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 30 -Epilogue part 2

"Are you ready?" A light voice filled with a tinge of nervousness and joy asked from behind me.

Quietly I blinked, taken out of my trance as I turned swiftly to meet her emerald gaze. I sighed, momentarily breaking away from her gaze to run my hands down the bodice of my dress yet again.

"I don't know." And I meant it, so much had happened since Vulgar's downfall just weeks before. Months ago if some one walked up and told me it was time to regain my rightful place at the throne, I would've laughed until tears came into my eyes.

However, it was all coming true...Right before my eyes.

At once, the pink hedgehog grasped my hand in hers tentatively. "Don't be. If anyone could rule an entire Kindgom alone, it would be you."

I swallowed thickly, my eyes resting on our gloved hands. Was I ready? I gritted my teeth. Now was not the time for mistakes. There was no going back anyway.

After a moment I forced my head back up, once again meeting her eyes as I forced a smile to my face. "You are very kind Amy. But what about you? Are you prepared?"

At this her eyes darkened considerably. Not that I could blame her, we were all terribly nervous. But who could blame us? We were just a group of kids, teenagers really, rightful heir or not it was a lot of pressure.

"I try not to think about it much...I just hope it all ends up okay." She murmured quietly as she pulled her hand away and began to nervously rub the ring at her finger.

I nodded, thankfully the aching pain in my entire body from the battle was doing a wonderful job of distracting me, but Amy had no such thing to distract her; and I could only imagine what sort of things were swimming within her head.

Just as suddenly as our conversation had began, it ended, although the silence was not unwelcome or uncomfortable as it once had been. Hesitantly I reached up into my hair, feeling the incredible softness the lilac curls held and then touching the bejeweled pins that secured it into place.

Noticing my nervous fiddling Amy frowned and abruptly smacked my hands away, leading me to blush at my mistake.

"If you keep messing with it, you'll ruin it." She scolded quietly, taking a moment to smooth a few stray hairs into place again.

"Sorry." I mumbled, growing ever so nervous under her scrutinizing gaze.

She just smiled slightly as she finished and took a few steps back, her gaze still all too uncomfortable for me. After a moment she sighed, "You look beautiful."

I flushed more, an uncomfortable heat rising to warm my body as I gazed intently at the floor. "Thank you...You as well."

It seemed now it was her turn to be embarrassed as she, too, flushed. I smiled slightly, turning to examine my own reflection in the mirror. I bit my lip, it _was _beautiful...I _was_ beautiful.

The dress itself was elegant in every way, the lovely royal purple corset leading down into the white full length skirt that swept around my feet, all of it beautifully inlaid with gems or white stitching to form patterns. But it was also sad to wear it, for it had been my mothers.

Amy must have been thinking the same thing, as all the others also must be, because she took my gloved hand yet again and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"They would be proud of you." She said.

"Yours as well." I returned, squeezing her hand back as if in silent communication.

...

It was high noon by the time we were all ready. It was the biggest day of our lives and nothing must go wrong.

The citizens had celebrated for many days and nights after the announcement of Vulgar's death reached them, and for a while, it was nice. It was only the wait for my recovery that halted it.

Regardless, keeping this Kingdom in order wasn't going to be easy. Not in the least. Vulgar's ruthlessness and cruelty had obviously scarred these people, and we all knew it we be long before they healed.

And for the first long months, it was. It was always this person wanted this, and these people did that. No one was happy, and after all this time I had to come to the conclusion that not everyone would always be happy with my decisions as Queen.

Though with age comes wisdom and after several years it seemed to pan out. And suddenly it was all very happy again, just as I remembered it from my childhood. Crops were plentiful, trade was good, and everything was peaceful. My only regret being that I had acted sooner, and brought this happiness to my people earlier.

If only Vincent and my parents could be here to witness it. Surely they must be proud of all my success...No, they were proud. I could not explain were my certainty came from, but I was positive they would be.

"Your Majesty, the King Shadow of the Weapon Kingdom has arrived." A lone guard reported, breaking me from my thoughts as my gaze drifted over to the kneeling figure.

Even as the words reached my ears, I could not stop the smile from spreading to my face...Shadow...Shadow was here.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I ordered and he bowed quickly before exiting the room.

Within moments the black hedgehog that I knew as 'beloved' burst through the doors, his own loyal guards faithfully encircling him as they approached. I grinned and rose from the elegant throne, just one of the many things we rebuilt since we had taken the throne back.

In moments I had forced my way through the guards, who were not sure if they should step aside for their Queen or stay to guard their King. Regardless Shadow's strong arms were around me in the same moment, lifting me from the ground.

With a flick of his hand he dismissed the guards, and they eagerly exited the room, leaving us alone within the grand hall of my throne room. As the door slammed shut in their retreat his lips had captured mine in the embrace of a long lost lover.

Since the coronation we had to be separated to rule over our own designated provinces, unfortunately it didn't exactly allow for much time together. In fact, most of our meetings seemed to consist of trials and meetings, where there was little or no time to have a moment for ourselves.

But I suppose absence makes the me heart grow fonder, and our reunion was ever sweet as I promptly postponed all my plans in order to spend what little time I had with my beloved.

...

It was the next morning when I awoke from the most plentiful sleep I'd had in ages. Sleeping soundly beside me was the black and red King of the Weapon Kingdom, completely unclothed with only the black gem of his Kingdom still fastened around his neck.

I blushed silently, remembering the heated passions of the night before, and promptly scolding myself for said embarrassment. We were not children anymore, and as lovers we had nothing to be ashamed of.

Not that I was ashamed, not at all. Regardless I yawned, tentatively touching the orange gem hanging between my exposed breasts, the warmth of it soothing me. Rubbing my eyes I carefully untangled myself from Shadow's loving embrace and slid off the bed, leaving the comfort of my silken bedspread.

I shivered as my bare skin felt the cool mornings air, but pressed on by quietly retrieving my scattered garments and placing them into their hamper to be washed and entering my closet to select new ones.

After moments of examining my extravagant outfits I decided to go with a more comfortable choice of a simple gown made of lovely cotton. Afterwards I selected my undergarments and accessories and made my way back into my large sleeping chambers.

Knowing that Shadow would not wake for at least another hour I quietly made my way into my private bathing room as I started the water for a nice, soothing bath.

Once the tub was filled I pressed my hands into the cool waters, willing my flame abilities to warm the tub. Since Vulgar's defeat I had improved tenfold in my abilities of flame conjuring and was proud to say my control was superb.

Once the water was nearly boiling hot I carefully slid myself into the tub, taking care to wash my entire body with the lovely lavender soap and scrub my hair using the lavender scented shampoo and conditioner.

After properly washing I rose and dried myself off, taking the care to brush the snarls from my now waist length hair, hissing as I yanked at them I reminded myself to have it cut again at the nearest opportunity.

When I returned to my sleeping chambers fulled clothed and refreshed Shadow was awake, sitting up from his spot on my bed, smirking slightly as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Good morning my Queen." He greeted, his voice slightly groggy from having just woken up.

"Good morning my King." I replied as I slowly accepted his embrace, resting my head in the crook of his neck as I sat on his lap, his own head resting atop mine in a content manner.

I sighed, closing my eyes to enjoy this moment and knowing it was foolish in wishing it would last forever.

...

Later that afternoon I sat at the lovely wooden desk of my office, pen in hand as I read and wrote letters to the various rulers of the other respective Kingdoms. Some requesting advice, and others merely checking up.

Shadow and I had a wonderful time together, but all things must end eventually, and that morning after breakfast we bid a fond farewell filled with embraces and promises of the future.

I sighed angrily as my misguided thoughts led me to spill the ink bottle all over the letter I had slaved over for hours writing. With my frustration peaking I balled up the paper and watched with slight satisfaction as it burned to ashes under my flames.

I rubbed my temples yet again, resetting the vial into its upright position as I called for more ink. Finally as the servant arrived in a flustered manner, dispensing the ink back into the vial and promptly bowing. I dismissed him and quickly picked up the quill, beginning again with a fresh piece of paper.

Among the letters were several, most of which came directly from Amy and Tikal and Shade, my best friends as of late. Within these letters I learned that Amy and Sonic were soon to be wed, and was grateful her long desired love had accepted her.

Tikal was still overseeing her ever growing village back inside her sacred lands of the Mystic Ruins, still serving as the Soul Seer of old and watching over her beloved Chaos. I was glad to hear of how well things had been going since we had claimed our rightful throne's yet again.

I chuckled as I remembered the first time she had opened up to me, our first true moment of friendship when she revealed to me her gift of Soul Seeing and told me all the things about myself I was not willing to admit. I also remembered how she had revealed others feelings about me, although not all of them were pleasant I am pleased to see most of us have made amends.

And according to the other various letters from all other Kingdoms much of their lives were going well also, some of them even finding love in each other like Fiona and Scourge and others.

Cream was growing into a well respected young lady and best friend to the heir of the throne with her ever loyal Chao Cheese at her side. She aided Amy's loving citizens with her upbeat and loving personality as Amy's Kingdom seemed to be thriving on sheer happiness and joy. As of now she has been appointed Amy's royal adviser and master chef with happiness.

Tails was putting his intelligence to good use and improving all technology and inventing new things. Although his youthfulness sometimes led others to judge him wrongfully Sonic put a stop to that promptly by appointing him to Royal Inventor, thus allowing him to continue his research with little interruption.

With Tails at his side, Sonic's Kingdom was safe and secure with a thriving economy as new inventions led to new employees. He eagerly awaited to wed his Fiancée with Tail's serving as the Best Man and Cream the Maid of Honor. Of course, I would be overseeing the marriage myself.

Fiona Fox was happily Scourge's lover, although neither of them expressed the need to be wed. It was a rather 'open relationship' considering both occasionally branched off for other lovers from time to time without the rage of the other. Regardless she seemed to be living happily alongside Scourge.

Scourge, though he often teased he should be the Flame Kingdom's ruler, seemed content ruling his own Kingdom. And though he wasn't nearly the loving person Amy was his citizens seemed content, though most of them consisted of rebellious delinquents in the first place.

Knuckles rules over his Kingdom with wisdom, though his temper can become an issue at times. As of now he maintains a close friendship with Shade and seems to be lovestruck with Rouge though I was not certain whether the albino bat returned the feelings.

As for Shade, she seems perfect happy inside her Kingdom, and enjoys overseeing the military training of all from time to time. She has also been known to employ Tail's vast inventions from time to time and cares for him like a big sister. Many days she travels the Kingdoms, most often to Tikal and Knuckles respectively.

And lastly, Rouge gleefully enjoys being back on the throne with all the jewels and priceless artifacts she desires. Though she sometimes regresses she misses her thieving ways. Being the beauty she is, many men desire her, but it is unclear if she intends for a relationship or not.

And I suppose I too, am quite happy as ruler. As the ruler of all the Kingdom's strongholds it is a very stressful and sometimes pressuring job, but it is not without it's benefits as well. Happily married to the man of my dreams I believe the future is looking quite good.

Thus I sincerely conclude this journal,  
_Blaze the Cat, Queen of the Fire Kingdom._


End file.
